Cedric's Laments
by WhittyWereWolf
Summary: A depressed Skellington is hopeless...he can't scare, he can't be Pumpkin King, he's ready to give up. Until a certain Halloween night changes it all....Bad summary, its much better than the titlesummary makes it sound
1. Chapter 1

1

Hullo there. Umm, well, this is my fic...yeah...so please read and review, and enjoy!

(That was bad...I'm sorry)

* * *

The bell screamed. As did all the monsters flooding out of the cramped wooden box they called the school in HalloweenTown.

One lone figure was left in the doorway when the rest had deserted. He kept his head down. His face wore an expression of sadness. His impossibly small feet moved silently across the town square. His abnormally long body was stooped. He was dressed in a long black trench coat, a white shirt underneath. Baggy ripped jeans hung loosely from his reed-thin frame.

He was dressed a little like a scarecrow. But everyday clothes always looked like that on a skeleton. The difference between his skull and Jack's was, his had a large, rough stitch running from his forehead to his lower cheek, crossing over his eye socket. But his nostrils, sockets, and mouth were the same. Right now that mouth was in a frown.

His name is Cedric. Cedric Skellington. And he just got a D on his potions final. He scuffled home sadly.

* * *

When he closed the wooden door to Skellington Manor behind him, he heard that his parents were home. He peered into the kitchen, and saw his mother cutting vegetables with his father's long arms wrapped around her waist. The fifteen year old decided to not show them his report card just yet. He headed upstairs to his room. 

As he climbed the stairs, he heard his older brother, Jake, packing some things of his to move to his new house he'd built. After all, now that Jake was twenty-five, he was starting to take over a little as Pumpkin King, but Cedric knew he still had a lot to learn. In any case, Jake came out of the room carrying a box. When he saw his little brother, he grinned evily. He dropped the box, rushed forward, and before Cedric knew it, he was in a headlock and being noogied.

"Heeeeyy little bro." said Jake. "How are you doing eh?" Cedric faked a smile. "I'll tell you as soon as I get the feeling back in my head. Anyway, I'm going to my room." he said. Jake let go of him.

"Alright. Dad invited us all to dinner...me and Sam and family...so I'll see you then." he said, picking up his box and going downstairs.

Cedric sighed, and went into his room. It was messy, to say the least. Books piled in one corner, dirty clothes all over the floor...his drawings hidden in the cupboard. He took them out.

The one thing Cedric was proud of was his artistic ability. No one else in his family, to his knowledge, could draw better than the simplest pictures. The one Cedric was working on now was a bit of a family portrait, his dad had said they ought to have one. He drew from memory.

But right when he was about to put pencil to paper, his mother called. "Ceddie? Could you come down stairs please?" He sighed, put down the pencil, and went downstairs.

* * *

"Ceddie, could you cut up these potatoes?" Sally asked. Cedric nodded. As he was chopping, Sally asked. 

"How was school today?" Cedric gulped. "Fine." he said plainly. Sally looked confused. "Usually you tell me all about school, what's wrong?" she asked. "Nothing."Cedric retorted, turning from her.

"Did you get your report card yet?" Sally questioned, cutting various vegetables. "Not yet." Cedric lied. Sally frowned. "Really? Your niece got her's today. Jill got all A's, you shouldv'e seen Jake, the proud daddy." Sally laughed.

Cedric forced a laugh. "Yeah, thats great." Sally was refering to Jill, Jake's daughter. She was only about five.

"What's wrong Ceddie?" Sally asked. Cedric sighed. His mother knew all, he couldn't just lie to her.

"Well...its about my report card..." he started.

* * *


	2. Trouble? Not Likely

2

Thanks to IamtheIinteam for reviewing the first chapter! Lets hopefully get some more reviews...please?

* * *

Cedric told of his not-so-admirable grades. Sally simply listened. 

"Well, you'll need to study more Cedric." she said. Cedric winced. His mother always called him Ceddie, or Ceddie Bear (a play-on-words of teddy bear) The only time she called him Cedric was if she was irritated.

"Are you in any trouble thats distracting you?"asked Sally.

Cedric struggled to hold back a laugh. He never drank, smoked, did drugs, any of that. He never had a real girlfriend. Of course, there were girls who simply wanted to marry their way into the royalty life, but Cedric had never liked them. And they didn't really care about him, so why waste his time? No, Cedric Skellington never mixed in any of that business. He was never what you would call, lucky in love.

"No...I'm just...I dunno, struggling." he mumbled. He hung his head. "Its okay Ceddie. You just need to work harder." reassured Sally. She gave him a feeble smile. Cedric did not return it.

"Whats wrong Ceddie?" she asked. She could tell something was bothering him. "Its just..." then Jack barged in. "Nothing." Cedric stood and stomped out of the kitchen.

* * *

'What was I thinking? That I could just tell her all the things bothering me? Stupid!' Cedric thought to himself. 

The truth was, Cedric felt like an outsider in his own home. See, when you have two older siblings, its always a competition to do as well as they did. But he wasn't a genius at school like Samantha, he barely pulled B's and C's. And he wasn't the scare master like Jake, he wasn't scary at all. He got laughs. Perhaps that was the worst.

The Pumpkin Prince, son of Jack Skellington, was a hopeless scarer. He was a joke in Scare class. It was humiliating. Apparently the only genes he had inherited from his father was looks.

And even those were off. His large stitch was obvious. He stood out like a sore thumb in his family. The only one he had ever felt like he could talk to was his mother. She was shy, and quiet like him. She loved him no matter what.

It wasn't that he didn't love his father. But, well, they saw things differently. Cedric still remembered the first day Jack had tried drilling him in scaring. He was so disappointed when his son was a lost cause. Cedric had tried his hardest, he really had. But he simply wasn't scary.

He knew he wasn't well-liked in HalloweenTown. He wasn't stupid. What good is a Pumpkin Prince if he can't scare? But once, when he was five, he heard talk of him being a mistake. Later that night, he asked his parents about it.

* * *

"Am I a mistake?" he asked. Jack and Sally stared at him. "Of course not Ceddie!" Sally exclaimed. "Whatever would give you that idea?" asked Jack indignantly. 

"I heard people talking..." said Cedric. "Well, they're wrong." said Jack angrily. Sally looked at him with soft eyes. "We love you Cedric, you know that. Don't ever think you are a mistake." she cooed. Even Jack got sentimental. "How could you ever think that? We love you." he said.

He was young, and believed his parents could do no wrong. He was older now, and knew it was a bit of a scandal, the large difference between his age and his siblings.

* * *

Cedric was a mistake, a disapointment. His family simply attempted to cover it up.

* * *

"What's wrong with Cedric?" asked Jack, quite bewildered why Cedric stormed out of the room. 

Sally sighed. "I don't know. He doesn't want to talk."

"Hmmmm...he's been so depressed lately. Is he in any trouble?" asked Jack. Sally shook her head. "No, and I think thats the problem."

"What do you mean?" asked Jack. "Well, when Jake and Sam were his age, they snuck out, had forbidden parties, and who knows what else. Of course, it was trouble, but they were never depressed like this." Sally explained.

* * *

(passes around tattered review hat) reviews anyone? any advice? 


	3. Family Dinner

3

Thanks to Musically (musichan) for the great review!

* * *

"Well, I'll talk to you later. I came for a bite to eat. Halloween planning you know." Jack said, grabbing himself some food out of the fridge. "I'll be home for dinner with the family, but I may be late. Start without me." he kissed her on the forehead. "I love you." Then he dashed out the door. 

Sally gave a small laugh to herself. Jack was always so busy during October. It was an amazement in itself that he had managed to come home for this fifteen minutes. After all, it was two days before Halloween.

* * *

Cedric put his head in his hands. What was wrong with him? Why did he feel so...incomplete? So alone? 

He sighed. Soon the rest of the family would be coming. It was a formal dinner, so he began to get dressed.

* * *

Sally had just finished changing when the doorbell screamed. "Ceddie, come down!" she called as she went to answer it. 

"Hey Mom!" said Jake happily. He gave her a hug, then him, his wife Suzy, and their little five year old daughter Jill entered. They headed to the dining room.

Samantha and her family were right behind. "Hi Mom." Sam said as she balanced her three year old son Jason on her hip. Her husband Harry came in behind. "Hey Mrs. Skellington!" he said happily. "Hello Harry, Sam, good to see you. Go ahead to the dining room." said Sally. She closed the door.

* * *

Cedric came downstairs in a black suit. 

"Ceddie!" cried Jill, rushing over to give her uncle a hug. Cedric smiled. "Hey Jilly." he said feebly. He carried her back to her seat and sat down in his own seat, between Sam and Jill. Sally was bringing out the food and setting it on the table. Jake was leading the conversation by reaccounting his rather amusing run-in with the terrible trio this morning. Sam and Harry seemed to be talking about how buisiness was going. Cedric felt like he was sitting back watching it all from a distance.

Jill pulled on his sleeve. He looked down. "Uncle Ceddie, did you get your report card? I got mine today! I got an A!" the little thing seemed so excited. Ceddie forced a smile. "Not yet. Did you now?" Jill then babbled on about school while Cedric nodded every once in a while until...

"Dinners ready!" called Sally. "Jack said he may be late, and to start without him." the family began to dig in. Except for Cedric. He really wasn't hungry. He simply pushed the food around on his plate.

"Come on now, Mrs. Skellington's cooking is great, why the food sculptures?" asked Harry. Cedric looked up. "Oh, just not hungry." he said. He was spared an explaination by Jack barging through the door.

"I'm here, I'm here!" he called, rushing into the dining room, very nearly crashing into the table.

Jake laughed. "Nice of you to show up." he joked. Jack shot him a glare. "And when are you going to take over as Pumpkin King, oh heir to the throne? I ought to just hand it down to Cedric." he said. The table stared at Cedric. He couldn't blame them, after he was absolutely a joke at scaring.

Jack chuckled. "Anyway, I apologize." he sniffed the air. "Smells delicous..." he said, giving Sally a kiss, then seating himself. The dinner proceded.

Since Cedric wasn't eating, he decided to observe his family, for his work on the family portrait he was working on.

His brother Jake was flirting with his wife, Suzy. She was seeming to enjoy it. Jill was happily eating and fingerpainting with the mashed potatoes.

On the other side of the table, Harry was chowing down, it seemed by the way he ate there was a famine in HalloweenTown. Next to him was Cedric's sister Sam, trying to feed her little todder some mashed potatoes, and sometimes getting them flung back in her face. She laughed at it, then wiped it off.

At the head of the table his father was whispering things in his mother's ear. She blushed, then giggled. Cedric groaned inwardly.

"I'm done." he said, getting up and leaving the table.

* * *

(passes around tattered review hat) reviews? please? 


	4. Its Not Worth It

4

Thanks to Musically and IamtheIinteam for the reviews!!

* * *

About an hour later, the table was finally cleared, the dishes washed, and the family left. The house felt empty compared to the crowd that was just there. 

Cedric hadn't left his room, Jack and Sally were sitting in the parlor, snuggling on the couch.

"I'm worried about Cedric." said Sally. "He's been acting so strangely lately." agreed Jack, tracing one of Sally's stitches on her neck with his finger.

Jack sighed. "Halloween is tomorrow, and I'm afraid that will only make him worse. You know how he is at scaring. I just wish I could do something..."

"Jack, thats just how he is. He must take more after me." she said. Jack laughed feebly. "I suppose."

"I'm going to talk to him..." said Sally. Jack gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Good luck." he said.

* * *

Cedric was concentrating very hard on his portrayal of his family. He was hoping to show it actually to his family when complete. They didn't know that he drew. When he heard a knock on the door. 

"Ceddie?" so it was his mother then. He put the paper underneath his pillow. "Yeah." he said. She entered and sat on his bed next to him.

"Ceddie, your father and I are worried about you." she said quietly. Ceddie forced a smile. "Why?" he asked. "You've been so depressed...is there anything we can do to help? We care about you Ceddie." she said.

Cedric sighed. "No. You can't help me." he said, hanging his head. Sally held his hand. "What's wrong Ceddie? Did something happen?" she asked softly.

He shook his head. "No. Nothing ever happens." he said, turning from her. He wanted so badly to tell her all that was going through his head, but she would most likely think him mental.

Sally was near tears. "I just wish I could help you Ceddie...what do you want? Is it something we did?" she said, choking on air.

Cedric sighed. He decided to try. "Mom...when you were my age...did you ever have...thoughts?" he asked. Sally looked confused. "I would like to think that I think a majority of the time." she said. Cedric shook his head. "No, I mean, did you ever think that you felt hopeless?" he asked.

Sally took a moment to answer. "There were times when I felt hopeless." she said, thinking of her being miserable locked up in the doctor's lab. Cedric studied her face. She wasn't lying.

"Did you ever feel like its just not worth it?" he asked. "Like what's not worth it?" Sally asked.

Cedric gulped.

"Life." he said.

Sally looked like she'd been slapped. "What...What do you mean?" she asked, her voice cracking. Cedric sighed. "Its stupid. Nothing." he said.

"Ceddie, do you mean that?" she asked. Cedric sighed.

He was silent.

* * *

Much later that night, Jack and Sally were talking while getting changed into pajamas. 

"Its much worse than I thought Jack...I'm really scared for him." Sally said.

Jack frowned. "Is that really what he said?" he asked. Sally shook her head yes. Jack hung his head.

"What did we do wrong? Is it us? What can we do?" he asked to no one in particular. He slumped onto the bed. Sally lay next to him.

She sighed. "I just don't know Jack. I really just don't know."

* * *

Poor Ceddie...poor Jack and Sally too...(passes around tattered review hat) 


	5. Some Explaination

5

* * *

Now, last chapter required some explaination as to how you can 'die' in HalloweenTown. Here's my personal theory. 

When you died you did not immediately and unconditionaly go to HalloweenTown. Residents of HalloweenTown were all once living. The reason their souls didn't rest, was they didn't fulfill their life.

In each person's life, there is something that is their destiny to fulfill. Small or great, it doesn't matter. But it's their purpose in life. Now, most people manage to fulfill their purpose, but some don't. Those unfortunate few get a second chance at life...in HalloweenTown.

Lets use the example of Jack and Sally. Hypothetically, their purpose was to find their true love...and they died before they ever did. In HalloweenTown, they were reincarnated and (as we all saw at the end of the movie) they finally found each other.

So if HalloweenTown is a bit of a second chance at life, you still have your same soul. If you have a soul, you can die.

There fore, it **is** possible to die in HalloweenTown.

Thank you for listening. I know that probabley wasn't so great...but it was necessary.

Back to the story.

* * *

The next day was Halloween celebrations and, as Pumpkin Prince, Cedric was forced to participate. So he donned his pinstripe suit, bowtie, and fake smile, and went to greet the public. 

Cedric did like Halloween. What a shame he couldn't take part. He enjoyed the decorations in the square, the surprises everywhere, and of course, he couldn't turn down his mother's prized Halloween cookies. But, it was all about scaring, and that he couldn't do.

He always felt on the sidelines at Halloween...his brother and father in the center of attention. Jake was studying to become the next Pumpkin King, and he was doing a good job so far. He still had a bit to learn though.

His mother and sister were the ones who made the refreshments and sewed the costumes for the citizens. Even they were good for something at Hallow Eve's time.

At the current time, Jake and Jack were doing last-minute checks on all the citizen's tricks. Sally and Sam were doing the finishing touches on the ghost's sheets. And Cedric was off in the alley, drawing a picture of a butterfly. He had gotten it to land on his finger, and was now carefully sketching it.

He finished, and the butterfly flew off. He smiled a bit watching it float around...a bright burst of color againest the drab grey sky of HalloweenTown.

* * *


	6. Just Another Halloween

6

* * *

Of course, the day went slowly till the festivities began...at twilight. Not quite night yet, as that was when the monsters left for the Human World. Right now the Pumpkin King and the mayor would give a speech...Mayor's mainly about how great Jack was, Jack's mainly a pep talk to the citizens. 

The royal family sat on the stage in the Town Hall, looking prim and sophisticated. So Cedric chuckled to himself when Sam kept having to calm down Jason, her four-year old full of energy.

Cedric could do this part. He sat like a statue, lost in his thoughts. He thoughts about another humiliating night of getting laughs from humans instead of screams. He sighed. Jake shot him a grin. Of course Jake was excited, he was going to be the Pumpkin King in a year or two, and this was his element.

Cedric turned a side of his mouth into an expression resembling a smile. The mayor cleared his thoat and stepped up to the podium. Cedric sighed again. He hated the mayor's speeches...they were so redundent. 'Jack is the hero of Halloween' 'Without Jack, none of this would be possible' 'The King of Halloween himself!'

Jack, while the mayor was praising him, shot scary faces at the crowd, mainly to keep them entertained. This made the mayor think people were interested in his speech, when really they were 'oooohing' and 'awwwwing' at Jack, who was standing next to the mayor. Finally, Jack stepped up to give his customary Halloween pep talk.

"I think we can all agree that last year was a spectacular Halloween...(claps and cheers from crowd)..but! I think this year will be...**even better**! Do you think so?" (loud cheers and applause)

It was not Jack's best, in Cedric's opinion, but it accomplished the task of boosting the morale and atmosphere.

The witches ceremoniously opened the portal to the Human World.

* * *

All the monsters, witches, skeletons, werewolves, and assorted things that go 'bump' in the night flooded through. Cedric knew the rules. No mean scares, no hurting humans, and don't become personal with them. Be back through the portal by midnight. Basically, a quick scare and leave them alone. Be sure to be home on time. 

He watched the rest head off, then went on his own way. He had by now learned that he could use Halloween to enjoy himself in a strange place where no one knew him. Every once in a while he would attempt to scare someone.

But right now, he wandered the tops of buildings in the dark, just being by himself.

* * *

While Cedric was wandering rooftops, a certain human was having her own excursion on the roof. 

The human had dark, curly hair, blowing in her face slightly with the brisk air. Her face was like a full moon, bright and round. It was, all considered, quite a beautiful face. She was about five feet four, a medium height, and she was skinny. Dressed in a spidery black top and tight, dark jeans, she could easily blend into her suroundings.

I mentioned above she too was on a rooftop. Her reason, tragically, was more serious than simply for fun. She bit her lip as she placed one foot on the edge of the roof. She felt dizzy as she looked down at the pavement below. She was about thirteen stories up, and a fall would kill her.

That was exactly her plan.

* * *

Bit of a mystery there at the end for you guys...more next chapter...I would really appreciate some reviews... 


	7. You're Not From Here

7

HUGE gratitude to Savvy...you have no idea how much that review brightened my day...here's the next chapter..enjoy.

* * *

Cedric was just thinking, jumping across roofs with his impossibly long legs, when he spotted her. A human standing on the edge of a roof top. 

He sprinted towards her. She took a step.

"NOOOO!!" he yelled.

* * *

She was about to go over the edge when she heard a cry. 

"NOOOO!!" someone yelled. She stopped and turned around. A little too fast, as she tipped over the edge. She screamed as she started to fall.

But before she knew it, strong arms lifted her back up, and set her down safely on the rooftop.

* * *

Cedric, without thinking, grabbed the human's hand and lifted it up. He set it down gently. 

"Are you okay?" he asked. He may be the Pumpkin Prince, but he had a heart, and he genuinely was concerned about this human. How strange...

* * *

She shook her head. "I'm...okay...thank you. But I was planning to jump." 

The tall, odd-looking figure tilted its head. "I can relate. What's your name?" it asked.

She blinked. "My...my name's Vanessa...how can you relate?" she asked. She couldn't believe this...did she pass out? How was she talking to this strange figure?

"My name is Cedric. I too, think of ending my life. If only it were as easy as jumping off a building for me." the figure said.

Vanessa wondered what this stranger looked like. His face was hidden in shadow, but he was the tallest person she'd ever seen.

"Can you come into the light?" she asked.

* * *

Cedric gulped. This was the first person he'd actually talked to, not faking conversation, for a while. If she saw his face, would she think him a monster? 

Never the less, he stepped into the light, revealing his true face.

* * *

Vanessa was, at the very least, a little surprised. 

"Excuse me, but, you're not human are you?" she asked. Cedric shook his skull sadly. "No." he answered. "Its okay if you run away or scream...they all do." Vanessa shook her head.

"I don't think you're scary. I think you're a good person for stopping me." she said. Cedric breathed a sigh of relief. Then hung his head.

"I better go." he said, turning away.

"Wait!" Vanessa called. Cedric looked back at her. "You never told me why you are tired of life." she said. Cedric almost chuckled.

"If only I could tell you..." he said. But, hey, his father wasn't here, why not? Who could she tell who would believe her? "Have you ever wondered where holidays come from?" he started.

* * *

"I can see why." said Vanessa. Cedric nodded. They were sitting side by side on the roof top. 

"But, you didn't tell me your story." said Cedric.

"Well...I'm disowned. A drunk stepfather, a dead mother and father...when my mum married that dick, I knew he was bad news. She died. As soon as my step dad got guardian ship of me, he didn't need a troubled kid, so he disowned me. I have no family. I got taken in by a friend, but I never know where I'll sleep at night. I'm supposedly smart at school, but its so hard to deal with all of it you know? School pressure...friends...and just surviving. So what do I have to live for?" lamented Vanessa.

Cedric nodded. "Well, we are quite the hopeless cases." he said, getting up.

"Where are you going?" asked Vanessa. He shrugged. "I dunno. You?"

"I was thinking of going down by the river." she said. Cedric tilted his head, as he did when he was confused. "River?"

Vanessa laughed. "C'mon! You should come with me!"

Cedric gulped. On one hand, he really liked this human. He just couldn't explain it...she made him feel, well, good. And that was so rare for him. On the other, he was already seriously violating the 'don't get personal with the humans' rule. But, he had already broken the rules, so why not break some more?

"Okay." he said.

* * *


	8. Down By The Riverside

8

Thanks to Musichan (Musically) and IamtheIinteam for the reviews!!

* * *

Jake meanwhile, was having fun scaring the pants off a tough-looking motor bike guy. 

He laughed evily. "The ones with tattoos always scream the most...I better check in on how Cedric is doing..." he said to himself. And so he went off in the general direction his brother had gone.

* * *

Cedric liked by the river. It was a bit grimy, and dark, but nice. 

"I know the best place to sit and talk." said Vanessa, taking Cedric's hand to lead him.

"Oh! Sorry." she said, letting go of his hand. Cedric was a bit sad she let go, to be honest.

"Its okay." he said, following her. They stopped at a small clearing by the river.

"This is my home away from home." said Vanessa. Cedric looked around. It was a great place to be alone and think. "Do you come here often?" he asked. Vanessa nodded, sitting on the ground. Cedric gladly sat next to her.

"So Cedric...you've told me all about your family's talents...what about you? What is your ability?" Vanessa asked.

"You'll laugh at me."

"No I won't"

"Yes, you will."

"No, I won't"

"Fine." Cedric said, exasperated. "I can draw okay?"

"I think thats a great talent." said Vanessa. Cedric looked confused. "Not in my town. Drawing is a useless passtime there." he said.

Vanessa shrugged. "I think its much more useful than scaring."

Cedric digested that. He had never, not once in his life, been more talented than his father or brother...and Vanessa, she thought his talent was better. He grinned at her, and for once...

he meant it.

* * *

"Cedric? Where are you?" Jack called. He slicked his way to the river, as it seemed the kind of place Cedric would go. He cleared some trees to find his son. 

But wait! Who was that he was sitting next to? It certainly didn't look like anyone from HalloweenTown.

* * *

"You mean that?" Cedric asked. 

"Of course." said Vanessa.

Cedric could feel them getting closer. He knew this was wrong...but, it felt so right. And that was so rare...

* * *

'I shouldn't do this...' thought Vanessa. 'I should be running away, but...he's so right...this can't be wrong.'

* * *

They both leaned forward just a little more... 

And that was how Cedric Skellington got his first kiss.

* * *

Jake backed up in surprise. His brother had just kissed a human! This was way over the line. 

But Jake wasn't sure what to do. Bust in and take Cedric? He was hardly a kid anymore. Yell and hope Cedric listened?

Undecisive, he shrank back in the bushes, and chose to take care of it back in HalloweenTown.

* * *

Cedric sockets were wide. 

"Did...did we just kiss?" he asked. Vanessa nodded, putting her hand to her lips, as if expecting some sort of permanent change there.

Cedric paniced, thinking perhaps he had done something wrong.

"I...I'm sorry." he said, turning from her. "No Cedric." said Vanessa, turning him back to face her. She smiled at him. Cedric smiled back.

* * *


	9. What To Do? I Love You

9

(Although you don't want me to thank you) I'm dedicating this chapter to Savvy...cause that was one hell of a review! Made my whole day!

* * *

Cedric and Vanessa sat for a while, just talking about anything and everything. 

Cedric talked about scaring.

Vanessa talked about school.

Cedric talked about disappointments.

Vanessa talked about disasters.

Cedric talked about loneliness.

Vanessa talked about loneliness.

It seemed they had much in common. Cedric felt himself falling for her. But he couldn't. She was a human, it couldn't work out. Impossible. So why couldn't he just get up and leave? Nothing was stopping him.

But he didn't want to.

* * *

Vanessa couldn't believe how this guy was getting in her head. He was a monster...so why wasn't she scared? It would never work out, so why get attached? She should leave... 

But she didn't want to.

* * *

When it was truly dark, and the moon was full and beaming, was when it hit both of them. Cedric said it first. 

He took her hands in his. "Vanessa, I can't explain this, and I hope you feel the same, but, well...I love you. And I don't know why. I shouldn't..."

Vanessa smiled at him. "Cedric, I was ready to end...but you, you make me feel like there's hope for this world. I know we shouldn't love each other, and it wouldn't work out, but lets have tonight...at least tonight."

Cedric's cold heart melted. "I feel the same." And they reclined in each other's arms.

* * *

Jack Skellington came home early from Halloween night. Since the rest of the citizens were still out scaring, he wasn't bothered and went home. 

Sally was surprised to see Jack home early. He came in, swooped her in his arms, and gave her a kiss.

"You're home early." said Sally. Jack shrugged. "I decided to give Jake a chance to beat my record."

Sally laughed and offered him a cookie. Jack gladly accepted. "Mmmm...these are delicous Sally, as usual of course."

"Glad you like them Jack." said Sally, sliding another batch in the oven.

"Did you see how Ceddie was doing?" she asked. Jack sighed.

"That bad?" asked Sally, confused. Jack shook his head. "No, he wasn't scaring anyone...he was off by himself, like usual. I honestly don't understand him...what could he possibly be doing at this late hour? I'm surprised he hasn't come home yet."

Sally giggled. "Not everyone can be the King of Halloween Jack." she said.

Jack shook his head. "I mean, I don't expect him to be a master or anything...but if he could just be a little more frightening...I think he has potential." Sally was silent, not quite sure what to make of it.

* * *

Back at Jake and Suzy's home... 

Then Jake and Suzy came in. Jake was talking loudly, obviously distressed.

"I don't know what to do. The rule is not to get personal with humans. He obviously went over the line on that. But, he seemed, well, happy." Jake lamented. "I just don't know what to do...if I tell Mom and Dad my little brother will hate me...and he was smiling...but this is way over the line! He could get seriously busted for something like this... What do you think?"

* * *

(apologize bout that line...it won't go away!!! (grumbles at line) 

Suzy wiped her hands on her apron. "I don't know Jake...if he's happy..."

"You don't understand Suzy...she's a human! She can't come to HalloweenTown and Cedric can't leave! They cannot be together! I'm just worried about how Cedric will take it. He's already been so depressed lately...I'm worried about him."

* * *


	10. I'll Never See You Again

10

This chapter is dedicated to my little brother...inspiration for Jake Skellington and he's always giving me new fic ideas...he can't write (its really quite sad when he tries) but he illustrates all my fics written on paper...he's working on the cover for this fic...anyway, this one's for you little bro!

* * *

"How strange." said Cedric. 

"What?" asked Vanessa.

"The moon is just as beautiful in HalloweenTown or the Human World."

"It is." agreed Vanessa, snuggling againest Cedric. It was getting chilly outside.

Cedric took off his long coat. "You're cold. Here." he said, draping it on her shoulders.

Vanessa drew back a lock of her hair. "Thank you." Cedric grinned. He couldn't explain it...his heart usually felt so heavy in his chest...but with Vanessa it leaped in his throat. It was so different...but in a good way.

"I think its the same for people." said Vanessa. "Hmmm?" mumbled Cedric. "Beauty. It doesn't matter where you're from. What a shame most people don't take time to appreciate it."

"Indeed." said Cedric, gazing at the stars. It was then he noticed the time.

"What time is it????" he asked Vanessa feverently. Vanessa shrugged. "Ummm...two or three in the morning." she said. "Why?"

Cedric's sockets bulged. "It can't be! I've gotta get to the portal! Its...its too late! Do you understand? I've missed the portal! How will I get home??"

* * *

"Where could he be?" asked Sally worridely. She watched out the window anxiously. 

Jack put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm going to hunt up and search party to find him. I'll get the doctor to make a portal and search in the Human World. We'll find him Sally." he said, suredly.

"Be careful Jack!" Sally called as he went through the door. "I will." he called back. If only he felt as sure as he seemed. He first stopped at Jake's house.

"Dad? What brings you here?" asked Jake when he answered the door.

"Cedric still hasn't come home. Your mother fears for the worst. I'm going to get the mayor to start up a seach party, you and I will go to the Human World."

* * *

"What?" asked Vanessa, confused. 

Cedric sighed. "You see, if I don't go through the portal by midnight, it closes till next Halloween. I wouldn't mind, your world is so interesting, but my mother and father will worry. I'm sure they've already sent out a search party by now..."

Vanessa looked down. "What's wrong?" asked Cedric. "If you go back to HalloweenTown, I'll never see you again."

This hit Cedric like a direct blow with a sledge hammer.

"Thats...true...No! I won't let it! I promise you, I will find a way to see you again!"

And then a plan began to form in Cedric's mind.

* * *


	11. Where Were You?

11

* * *

"Cedric?" called Jake. He and Jack were crawling up and down walls of buildings, staying out of the streetlights, to find Cedric. 

"Sally's going to be so worried if we don't find him soon..." grumbled Jack, mainly to cover up that he too was worried about his son.

"He's probabley getting a laugh right now." said Jake. "Watching the whole town go searching for him."

* * *

"Does anyone remember seeing Cedric Skellington tonight??" the mayor asked the townspeople, who Jack had called into the Town Hall. 

Calls of 'no' rang out. "Does anyone know where he could be?" asked the mayor.

"He hasn't been home all night!" called out one of the band members.

"Ohhhhh..." the mayor groaned. How was he going to break it to Mrs. Skellington that her youngest child had gone missing?

* * *

Sally sat up at the window, watching. She saw the citizens search corners, cranies, alleys, houses, everywhere. But then she thought of one of Cedric's favorite places to go. 

She went to the graveyard and peered up at the Spiral Hill. Sighing, she realized he wasn't even there. She dragged through the graveyard, wishing she could go after Jack and Jake to the Human World.

But, remembering last time she chased a child in the Human World,(see 'Like Father Like Son' its another one of my fics) she returned to her post at the window.

* * *

"Vanessa, I have to go home...my parents must be worried sick! But I promise, I have a plan to see you...you'll have to trust me." 

Vanessa gulped. "I trust you...I just wish it didn't have to be this way..." He wiped one of her tears with his bony finger. "I'm so sorry Vannesa...you don't deserve me treating you like this...but alas, I must leave. I won't forget you. Meet me here by the river tomorrow evening."

He gave her one last kiss, then left.

* * *

Jack and Jake split up to cover more ground. 

"Cedric? C'mon little bro..." Jake called. Cedric stepped out of the bushes.

Jake rushed forward and gave him a hug. Then he hit him on the head.

"Idiot! The one trick you never pull on Halloween is the disapearing act! Do you have any idea how worried Mom and Dad have been? Not to mention I was about to have a romantic night with Suzy after scaring, and instead I went hunting for you! The whole town's looking for you! What were you thinking?" Jake tore into him. Then he softened.

"Good God, I'm sounding like Dad...I was worried bout you Ceddie...don't do that again 'kay? I love you little guy!" he said, giving Cedric a tossle on the head. Although Cedric was far from short, he still had yet to reach Jake's height.

"You better have one hell of a story when Dad gets here." Jake warned. Jack dropped down from a rooftop.

"You found him? Cedric!" he rushed forward to give him a hug. Then glared at him.

"What were you thinking?? Your mother and I have been worried sick! The town has a search party looking for you! What were you doing???" Jack thundered. Cedric shrank back.

"I...I guess I just lost track of time.." Cedric mumbled, playing the ignorant kid act. Jake smirked in the corner of Cedric's vision.

Jack glared furiously. "Well, perhaps losing track of time will help you pass the hours when you're grounded. Lets go home." He then snapped his fingers, conjuring a portal. The three went through it.

* * *

Poor Jack has no idea what his son has been up to...(passes around tattered review hat)


	12. Disappointed

12

* * *

The way home was probably one of the lowlights of Cedric's life. HalloweenTown residents didn't like him that much to begin with...they were very angry that they wasted their Halloween night looking for him. 

Dr. Finklestien was especially irate. He stopped Jack and Cedric walking home. "So, you found the lad did you? You ought to have left him. Just shows he has his mother's genes of reckless and irresponsible behavior..."

It was lucky that Jack and Jake was there, or he would have gone on, but Jack wouldn't stand for him to insult his wife and son.

"Doctor, I really must be going home...and I would appreciate it if you were to leave my wife and son out of this." Jack said, fire in his sockets. The doctor backed down.

When they finally got home, it didn't get much better. Sally rushed to Cedric, and gave him such a hug Cedric was worried his ribs were broken. When she had finished, she too glared.

"I've been so worried Ceddie! What were you doing?!" Cedric hung his head. "Just lost track of time..." he mumbled.

"I'm so disappointed Cedric." said Sally. Cedric winced. Not only had she called him Cedric, which meant he was in trouble, but she had told him she was disappointed in him.

'Well, that makes everyone now...everyone is disappointed in me.' thought Cedric. He headed upstairs to his room, certain he would be grounded for quite some time.

* * *

When Jake, Jack, and Sally were sure Cedric was out of earshot, they discussed. 

"I best be going. Suzy will be up until I get home...night Mom, Dad." said Jake, taking his leave.

Jack collasped on the sofa, his skull in his hands. "I don't know what to do anymore." he lamented.

Sally collasped next to him. "I don't know what got into him...he's usually so responsible."

Jack got up and poured himself a glass of crimson wine. He took a sip. "Do you think its our fault? Did we do something? What could possibly drive him this far down? I don't know what to do with a child who doesn't yell back at me."

"I'm worried for him Jack...it can't be good for him to always be like this..." Sally said sadly. Jack put an arm around her.

* * *

Cedric undressed angrily, throwing his clothes on the ground, and practically stomping across the room. 

"Its not fair! Its not fair that when I finally have some happiness its wrong!" Cedric said to himself. He calmed himself and collasped on his bed, putting his skull in his hands.

"Nothing ever turns out like it should..." he mumbled unhappily, thinking of Vanessa. He had promised her he'd find a way to see her again, and he would! By God, he would think of something.

"But what?" he asked himself, pacing around his room.

Still without an answer, he heard his parents talking downstairs. Curiosity finally got the best of him, and he snuck to the top of the stairs, where he could hear them.

* * *

"I just wished he hadn't caused that whole incident...the doctor talked to me while Jake and I were taking Cedric home." Jack said. 

Sally sat up. "Wha...What did he say?" she asked. Jack waved a hand irritably. "That his irresponsible actions were the fault of your genetics..." Sally slouched sadly. "No no no...Sally you know the doctor better than I. And I know he's wrong. Therefore you should be sure of it. I couldn't care less what he thought in any case."

"Anyway, it was humiliating walking through town...having to call a search party for your own child. He said he lost track of time, but that's not like Cedric at all. I wonder what he was up to..." Jack muttered.

"Jack...the scary part is, he's our own son, and we know so little about him..." Sally said quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, his hobbies...whats he do when he goes to his room? How he feels...why he hates school...who his friends are...girls.." Sally pointed out.

"Hmmm...touche dear Sally..." he put his hand to his forehead. "We really don't know that much about him..."

"But, what do you mean 'girls'?" Jack asked.

Sally let out a breathless laugh. "Well, we can't pretend to be ignorant forever...he's fifteen, I'm sure he's having feelings about girls...but he never talks to anyone. He's so quiet..."

Jack gave a small laugh. "Well, look who's talking." he jested.

"I'm serious Jack...I was miserable when I was with Dr. Finklestien...I'm still quiet today...I just hope Ceddie isn't feeling as hopeless as I was..."

* * *

Cedric had heard enough. He tip-toed back to his room. 


	13. Cedric Begins His Plan

13

I dedicate this chapter to Musically...one of my good friends, and a fellow forum addict. Woot for Musichan!!!! Anyway, I was out of town, and had no computer, so thats why the wait. Please find it in your hearts to forgive me...jkjk.

* * *

"I suppose we ought to head to bed...its getting late." Jack proposed. Sally yawned agreement.

* * *

Cedric collasped on his bed, exhausted. But he had a plan. It was too late to put it in action tonight, but tommorrow he would make the necessary arrangements... 

His mind full, his body worn, he slipped off into sleep.

* * *

"Ceddie? Breakfast is ready!" Sally called from the kitchen. Jack was sitting at the table, reading the paper and sipping a cup of coffee. 

Surprised that Cedric did not come running down the stairs, Sally called again. "Ceddie? Breakfast!"

Cedric showed up at the top of the stairs, slowly lumbering down them. He looked simply awful, baggy black sacks under his sockets, still wearing his same rumpled clothes he was wearing last night.

Jack looked up from the paper when Cedric slumped into the chair across the table from him.

"Cedric? Whatever happened? Why are you still in your clothes?" he asked.

"Couldn't sleep..." Cedric mumbled as he struggled to stay upright. Jack and Sally looked at each other.

"Nightmares?" asked Jack. Cedric shook his head. "Just tired I guess..." Cedric said, muffled.

"Hmmm..." Jack muttered, returning to his paper. Sally put a plate of bacon and eggs in front of Cedric. "You don't want to be late for school." she said.

Cedric sat up a bit and chewed down the breakfast...he couldn't really eat. He glanced at the clock.

"Shit!" he exclaimed, getting a glare from both his parents. "I mean...rats! I'm late!" he grabbed his book bag and slung it over one of his shoulders, rushing out the door.

* * *

Cedric continued running until he got out of sight from Skellington Manor. 

"Okay, now to set up the plans..." he muttered to himself, and when on his way. He wasn't planning on going to school today.

* * *

Jack set down the paper. "He is getting stranger with every passing day..." he mumbled. Sally set a plate in front of him. 

"At least he's heading to school...thats one thing we can be sure of." Sally consended.

"I suppose..." Jack mumbled grumpily. "I'm going to calm down the mayor...I think I'll take the rest of the day off. See you soon." he said, giving Sally a kiss and heading out the door.

* * *

Cedric knocked on the heavy iron door. After about five minutes of waiting, someone answered. 

"What is it??" snapped Dr. Finklestien. He looked up. "Oh, Cedric Skellington? What are you doing here?"

Cedric pushed his way through the door. "Doctor, it is of utmost importance the matter at hand." he said urgently. The doctor was surprised.

"What happened?" he asked, thinking HalloweenTown must be having a disaster.

Cedric sighed. "Nothing...you see doctor, I have called on a favor."

The doctor smirked. "And why, pray tell, would I do you a favor?"

Cedric glared. "I may be a sad excuse for a Pumpkin Prince," he said in a growl, "but I still have power in this hell hole of a town."

The doctor was shocked. Cedric Skellington had always been a pacifist...now he was pulling a power trip.

"So doctor..." Cedric said in a sickly sweet voice, "will you help me?"

The doctor slowly nodded yes. Cedric grinned. "Splendid. Now, here's what I need..."

* * *

"Nice working with you doctor." Cedric said exiting. As he walked down the street, planning to spend half a day at school, he heard a familiar voice. 

"Give it back! Its mine!" cried a small voice. Cedric turned to see four bullies tossing Jill's backpack to and fro. Jill jumped in attempt to catch it, but she was much too short. The bullies were probabley a couple Juniors, and Jill was a little preschooler.

Cedric knew all about bullying, and he was going to be damned if he let poor, sweet little Jill be a victim. He marched over.

* * *

"What seems to be the trouble here?" he asked, in his most authoritive voice. The four bullies turned to face him, surprised to see Cedric standing up for someone. 

"Uncle Ceddie!" cried Jill. Cedric calmly took the backpack out of the bullies hands. He handed to Jill. "Here you go Jilly." he said. "Now you go on to school." she quickly ran away with her backpack.

Cedric glared at the juniors. "Picking on a four year old? Pretty despicable, even for you."

One bully grinned. "So, Cedric Skellington standing up? What, that little kid your girlfriend?" he lamely attempted a joke. Cedric didn't laugh. These were the same guys who picked on him mercilessly in scaring class.

One stepped closer. "So, how's little Ceddie? Not in school today..." he threw a punch that landed square with Cedric's stitch running down his face.

"Whats with the stitch ScarFace? You deformed or something?" said another, punching Cedric in the ribcage. Cedric felt the wind being knocked out of him. He fell to his knees.

"Course' he's deformed retard!" Yelled another. "He's da Pumpkin Prince, and he doesn't have the guts to scare anybody!" the bully kicked Cedric.

"I am **so sick** of laying down to be stomped on." Cedric growled. "And I am tired of being a joke." He rose to his feet.

The bullies backed up...Cedric was practically snarling. "Hey, man, take it easy..." said one.

Cedric's socket's blazed. "No." he snarled.

Fifteen years of bottling up all his anger, sadness, and other emotions, finally was released. Cedric more or less snapped. He let the bullies have it all.

At the end of it, not one was standing. They lay on the ground, in terror of their classmate who couldn't scare.

Cedric walked away.

* * *

Ceddie is a little pissed...


	14. Bittersweet Revenge

14

I dedicate this chapter to my mom, cause she bought me the collector's book of _'The Nightmare Before Christmas'. _and its really awesome.

* * *

At around four, Cedric thundered through the door, much to the surprise of Jack and Sally. 

"Ceddie, what happened??!" Sally cried, alarmed at seeing Cedric with blood on his knuckles, and smeared on his shirt. His clothes were ripped, and his entire frame looked bruised.

Cedric grinned triumphantly. "Revenge." was all he said, heading up to his room.

* * *

Jack sat up. "What did he mean? Was he in a fight?" 

"I don't know! I'm going to clean him up..." said Sally, heading upstairs.

Jack sat, bewildered for a minute, until he heard a shriek from upstairs. Fearing the worst, he dashed up the stairs.

* * *

The scene that greeted him was alarming. Sally had Cedric's skull in her hands. Cedric had passed out, collapsing on the floor. 

"Jack, could you carry him to his bed?" Sally asked. Jack simply nodded, not knowing what to say.

He laid him gently on his bed, then stepped back. Sally made a careful inspection on his hand, bruised and bloodied as it was, and wrapped it up. Cedric's sockets flickered.

"Mom?" he mumbled. "I'm so sorry...I'm getting blood all over the carpet aren't I?" he asked. Sally glared. "I don't care about the carpet Ceddie, I care about you! Are you alright? Where does it hurt? What happened??"

Cedric gulped air. "I'm...so...tired...I think I'll..sleep now." he said, his head falling back on his pillow.

* * *

Sally took off his bloody shirt to clean it, and Jack took watch over Cedric. Cedric murmered in his sleep...run jill, vanessa, don't jump, be there soon...were a few of the things he said. Jack didn't make any sense of it. 

Sally changed the bandages on his hands about six o'clock, and Cedric stirred.

"Where am I?" he mumbled. "Shh...you're at home sweetie." Sally said gently. Cedric looked confused. "How did I get here?" he asked. Sally looked confused. "You walked here...where were you?"

Cedric scratched his skull, then realized it ached. "I was walking home from school..." he lied. "When I saw these four guys taking Jill's backpack...so I got it back for her...and, I don't remember much after that."

"Well, someone found several boys a little older than you lying in the street...they too were severly injured...ring any bells?" Jack said.

"Yeah...can I sleep now?" he asked, feeling so tired.

"Get some rest...and don't you leave this bed. You may have a few fractured ribs." Sally warned, and the two exited, closing the door. Cedric looked at the clock.

"Shit!" he cursed. The doctor had promised it would be ready by now, and he wanted to get back to the Human World as soon as possible.

He took a deep breath and sat up. Pain cut through him like an icefire knife. But he had to see her again!

Carefully he got to his feet. He sighed. The climb down was gonna suck, but he had to do what he had to do.

* * *

Vannesa sighed. Cedric said he'd meet her at the river at six...it was now almost seven. 

'The liar...' she thought. 'I was stupid to think that he...that he loved me. He's just wasting my time...' hanging her head, she sat, picking dead flowers and wondering where her prince was.

* * *

Cedric somehow managed to climb out of his window and get to the doctor's lab. The doctor seemed irritated when he answered the door. 

"Good heavens! What on Earth happened to you?" he asked.

Cedric gasped for air. "Forget it...is the portal ready?" he asked.

The doctor nodded. "Yes yes...but dear boy, you seem in no condition to go world-jumping."

"I don't care! I've got to...please hurry doctor! And..." he growled. "If my parents get wind of this...I will make your life a hell...do you understand doctor?"

The doctor growled. "You are lucky you are a prince, boy, or I would not take this sort of talk! I ceretainly didn't take it from your mother..." he mumbled on while pushing blinking buttons on a control panel.

Cedric noticed a bottle of advil on the counter. "Doctor, do you mind if I take some of this?" he asked.

"Fine, its fine! I'm almost ready...you'll have one night, then be back through by morning. Where is it you want to arrive in the Human World?"

Cedric, while dry swallowing an advil, told him by the river in New York.

The doctor set it up, then threw the switch, resulting in a blinding bright light.

"There you go my boy..." he said, a smile on his face of accomplishing it. World crossing is not easy after all.

Cedric was overjoyed. "Thank you thank you thank you doctor!" he said, shaking the doctor's hand violently.

"Yes, yes...now you're wasting time! Hurry along..." he said as Cedric passed through the portal.

"Nice kid.." he said to himself when Cedric left. "But too much like his mother for my taste."

* * *

I'm working on longer chapters...the next two are pretty long...but, I would greatly appreciated some reviews. 


	15. Uncle Tonys, Cedric's Plan

15

Thanks for all the great reviews guys! They made my day! Here's the next chapter.

* * *

Vannesa was about to leave. She had been left waiting near an hour and a half now, and she wasn't going to take being stood up sitting down. 

Walking away, she heard a russle in the bushes. Being city-bred and raised, and knowing it was getting dark, she braced herself, and looked around for anything she could defend herself with.

Cedric stepped out of the bushes. "Damn portal..." he cursed, then saw Vannesa. "Thank God! I'm so sorry about being late..I.." he began.

Vannesa's eyes were wide. "Cedric? What happened to you?! You look awful! Were you in a fight?" she asked, rushing to his side, forgetting about how angry she was at him.

Cedric scoffed. "Its nothing...I got in a fight today, and if you think I look bad, you should see the other guys." he joked.

Vannesa felt his bruised ribcage. "Oh Cedric..." she whispered. "If you were this hurt, you shouldn't have come..."

Cedric shook his head. "I would've anyway...I love being with you." he said, taking her in his arms. He breathed in the scent of her hair...absolutely delicous. He grinned, despite it all.

"I only have until morning...lets make the most of it...why don't you show me your home?" he asked.

Vannesa bit her lip. "My house is not exactly something I take pride in Cedric..." she said. Cedric laughed. "I don't care! Your world is so interesting...like, oh what were those things Dad said he should get Mom, microwaves! You can cook things in a minute! Show me one of those! Or those things that show light and sound...ah, entertainment...Televisions!" he said excitedly, like a little kid in a candy shoppe.

Vannesa grinned mischieviously. "I'd rather show you something else..."

Cedric frowned. "What?"

Vannesa laughed. "I'm a native New Yorker! I'll show you all the sights!" she said, taking hold of his hand.

* * *

It had been an hour or two, so Sally went upstairs to check on Cedric. 

"Ceddie?" she called softly at the door. When she got no reply she deduced he must be asleep, and went on in.

"Ceddie? I made some worm's wart soup..." she called, then seeing the empty bed.

* * *

"He WHAT???!" thundered Jack, jumping up from his seat. 

"He's not there Jack...oh, do you think someone took him?!" Sally worried.

Jack controlled his temper. "I don't think he was kidnapped babydoll...perhaps he ran away himself...in any case, I'll get Jake to help me look. Don't call the mayor, I had to call a search party yesterday, and I won't do it again unless its necessary! Stay here in case he comes back." Jack gave her a quick kiss, and dashed out the door.

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Cedric asked, chuckling at Vannesa's futile attempts to pull him. 

"You'll see..." she said, Cedric laughed, going along with it.

"Here we are!" she announced. They faced a small itallian eatery. The flashing neon sign read, 'Tony's'.

"Tony's?" asked Cedric. "I know the owner...he's my uncle. I work here in the summer...c'mon! I'll get us in for free." she said, leading him around the back to an alley.

She knocked on the wooden door in the back.

"I tell you, I have rent money! Oh!" said a large itallian man. He had a curly mustache, which he stroked, and a huge cigar in his mouth, which he smoked. He was wearing a black apron around the front of him, and a sauce-stained white dress shirt. He had a darker complexion than Vannesa, but the same round face, which had a few wrinkles. He looked about fifty or so.

"Vannesa! How you doing eh?" he said, enveloping her in a hug.

"Hey Uncle Tony...can me and my friend get something to eat?" she asked, finally breaking free of the hug.

Cedric slunk back in the shadows.

"Where your friend?" asked Tony. Vannesa pulled Cedric back in the light. Tony coughed.

"Whasa matta with him?" he asked. Vannesa sighed. Oh-so-tactful Uncle Tony. Well, Cedric was a skeleton...

"He's not from around here...he's from, ummm..." Vannesa stammered.

"Ha-" Cedric started. "Haaaaangaria. Right. He's Hungarian." Vannesa improvised.

Uncle Tony squinted. "And what does this young man plan to do to my niece, eh?"

Cedric would have blushed if he could. "Uncle Tony, leave him alone!" Vannesa said. Tony laughed.

"Just don't pull anything kid...anyway, sure, I'll let you eat, come in, come in!" he ushered them through the kitchen and sat them at a nice table in the back.

"What can I get you two? Wait, hold on, I got to fill an order...Mario is out sick, and Vannesa here ain't working..." he said, chuckling his way to the kitchen.

Vannesa shook her head. "Thats my Uncle Tony." she said. Cedric smirked. "Well, he seems very nice..."

Vannesa nodded. "He means well...and he's generous. He always helps out his family."

Cedric laughed. "So what do you suggest to eat?"

Vannesa scanned her eyes over the menu. "Hmmmm, how about the spaghetti? Its the house specialty. Usually I cook it, but Uncle Tony can cook up some."

Cedric grinned. "Sounds great."

Uncle Tony came back with two glasses. "Here, sparkling grape for you! I would serve wine, but those underage drinking laws in this country, I swear!" Tony said exasperated. "Now, what will you two eat?"

"We'll have the spaghetti." Vannesa ordered. Tony grinned. "I'll get the lover's plate! Iz delicous!" he said, heading back to the kitchen.

Cedric was confused. "Whats the lovers plate?" he asked. Vannesa smiled. "Its a huge plate covered with spaghetti...and there's one plate for both the people." she explained.

Cedric grinned, and took a sip of his drink.

* * *

"Dad, you may want to consider a security system, or something." Jake complained. He had planned a romantic evening with Suzy Halloween night, and since he looked for Cedric, they had rescheduled for tonight. Now again he was missing out, and Jake Skellington was irritated, to say the least. 

"Do you have any idea where he might have gone?" asked Jack as they walked through the graveyard, one of Cedric's favorite places to go.

Jake thought guiltily of him seeing Cedric with that human...he could've gone back for her...

"No idea." he said.

Jack glared, sensing Jake was lying. "Really?"

Jake gulped. "Yes."

Jack could tell for certain he was lying. "Jacob Jack Skellington you tell me this instant where your brother is!"

Jake grimaced. He had used the middle name, which served as a namesake. "Well, he...maybe in the bookshoppe!"

Jack glared. "Of course..." running into the shop.

Jake shook his head. "Cedric owes me one..." he grimaced.

* * *

Cedric was having a spectacular time. Who knew that he could be so happy over a simple dinner? 

He and Vannesa talked about simply everything...the differences between their worlds, art, books, life in general. He felt light-headed with her around. Everything seemed better. After they ate their fill, Cedric insisted that he walk Vannesa home.

"Its a big city, and I don't want you to get hurt." he said. She pointed out that she knew how to get around New York, but Cedric was stubborn.

After wandering about and sharing some kisses in the alleys, Vannesa led him to a run-down apartment building. They went up a few flights of stairs, to a thin fake-wood door with a falling down 13 adorning the front.

"Here it is..." Vannesa muttered. She opened the door.

Cedric had never been quite so disgusted in his life. Dirty clothes scattered everywhere, the acrid scent of urine was stagnant, and the carpet was absolutely filthy. They sound of fiery yelling came from the background.

Within several seconds, Cedric had made up his mind.

"I can't let you stay here." he said. Vannesa looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"This place is attrocious...there's got to be at least ten health violations in this room alone! Why, if my mom saw this..." then an idea struck Cedric.

"I know! I'll take you back to HalloweenTown with me!"

Vannesa shook her head. "No way Ceddie." she said. Cedric shook his head. "I've got a plan! You can't stay at my house, but I know where you can stay..."

* * *

Ceddie's got a plan...hey, how do you like these longer chapters? I'm really trying harder now...well, hopefully I'll get some reviews eh people? 


	16. Cats and Cons

16

Hey, for all you fellow Burton fanatics...there's a Corpse Bride reference in here...first one who reviews the reference gets cookies...

* * *

"But how do we get back to your world?" Vannesa questioned. 

"We have to get back to where I first came from the portal...then we just say the password." Cedric explained.

"Whats the password?" asked Vannesa. Cedric smirked. "Hopscotch."

Vannesa crinkled up her nose. "Hopscotch?"

"Yes...I didn't make it up, I just know its the password."

They walked a little farther, they were headed to the river to find the portal, and strolled hand in hand down the alleys and back streets.

"Cedric?"

"Yes?"

"You've never told me how you got your stitch..." she said, pointing to it.

Cedric self-consciously put a hand over his scar, moving Vannesa's hand. "I suppose I got it from my mother...she's a ragdoll. Dad's a skeleton, but the only thing I got from him were looks. I know its hideous..." he said, hanging his head.

Vannesa giggled. "I happen to find it a turn-on." she said. Cedric looked confused. "A turn-on? Thats a new one."

"I'm serious! Its so cute..." she said running a finger down it. Cedric smiled.

"You've told me all about your mother, but what about your dad? Surely there's something about him." Vannesa said.

Cedric turned from her. "Whats to say? He's a success story...King of Halloween, master at what he does, he's got a family, he's royalty! I'm sure he's doing fine..." he muttered.

Vannesa looked disappointed. "Well, what do you really think of him?"

Cedric sighed. "I love my dad, I really do, but...we see things differently." he paused. "He wants me to be just like Jake...I try and try, but I'm just not like him! Jake's perfect...he's likeable, charismatic, confident, cunning, popular, and a great scarer! I'm shy, quiet, and reserved...and I'm a joke at scaring. I know that Jake is his favorite, and he's always been, but I wish..." he swallowed.

"I just wish he could accept me for me..."

Vannesa wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'm sorry Ceddie..." she said softly.

Cedric smiled feebly. "I've never told anyone how I felt about my Dad...but I'm being selfish. You have much worse than me, and you're not complaining."

Vannesa sighed. "Oh, my life's not so bad. I may not have a family, but I have Uncle Tony, and Chester, my cat."

"You have a cat?" Cedric asked. "Yeah...he's a black cat, with yellow eyes, and he's a sweetheart. He usually stays pretty close to me, but he should be around here somewhere...the river is his favorite place..." she said, looking in some bushes. "Do you have a pet?"

Cedric shook his head. "Well, my dad has his dog, Zero, but I personally don't have a pet...I have always wanted one though..."

"They have dogs in HalloweenTown?" Vannesa asked, bending to push aside some grass.

Cedric smirked, enjoying the view from behind. "Of course we have dogs! They're just, not living...my dad's is a ghost dog. But Zero's getting up there in years, he's pretty slow now."

"Here he is!" Vannesa exclaimed, picking up a black cat. She stroked behind its ears. "This is Chester, isn't he a sweetie?" she asked.

Cedric looked at Chester. Chester looked at Cedric. "Do you want to hold him?" Vannesa asked. "Ummm, sure..." Cedric said uncertainly. She placed Chester in his bony arms.

Cedric stood uncertainly, waiting for the cat's first move. Chester eyed him suspiciously, then purred and settle in his arms. Cedric breathed a sigh of relief.

Vannesa smiled. "Awww...he likes you." she said, stroking Chester's back, making him purr more. Cedric felt the small body, warm and furry, in his arms, and smiled.

* * *

"He's not in the book shoppe, at spiral hill, or in the graveyard! Where could he be?" Jack lamented. 

"Dad, I'm going home. Good night." Jake said irritably. He was going to have his romantic evening with Suzy or be damned trying!

"Fine, fine! We'll have to hope he shows up...goodnight Jake." Jack said distracted.

Jake stomped off. He loved his dad, but sometimes he wondered what he could do with his time if Jack Skellington left him alone.

* * *

Jack headed back home, defeated, and feeling disappointed in himself that he couldn't even find his own son. 

"Did you find him?" Sally asked the second he walked through the door.

Hanging his head, Jack answered, "No...I searched everywhere! I have no idea where he could be..."

Sally wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry Jack..." she said. Jack gave her a feeble smile.

"We're losing him Sally...first a fight, now disappearing! What's next, a robbery? Its as if I don't recognize my own son anymore!" Jack lamented.

* * *

"You're bringing the cat?" 

"I can't leave Chester behind, all by himself!"

"Alright..." Cedric sighed. "Hopscotch." he said, and the portal appeared. Taking Vannesa's hand, they went through it together.

* * *

They arrived in a heap on the floor on Dr. Finklestien's labratory. 

"Ceddie, how am I supposed to stay in HalloweenTown? I doubt your people will take kindly to a human."

Cedric grinned. "I've got a plan...follow my lead."

The doctor wheeled into the room. "Ah, Cedric, back early and...who is that?!" he exclaimed, pointing at Vannesa.

"She...is a witch!" he said, playing off her black clothes and black cat. Vannesa shot him a glare, but he went on. "She needs a place to stay, doctor, and I was wondering if she might stay here..."

Dr. Finklestien looked enraged. "Are you mad boy?! Under no circumstances will she stay here! Now, I've got cleaning to do!" he said.

Vannesa stepped in. "Umm, I can do that for you!" she said. The doctor wheeled around. "Really?" he asked, skeptically.

"With my magic, I could do your cleaning easily, and...your cooking!" Vannesa was grabbing at straws, and, much to Cedric's amazement, it was working.

The doctor scratched his brain. "I don't know..." Vannesa shot him a puppy dog look, sad eyes begging him.

"Alright...but only temporarily! And you must carry your load! Hmmf.." he muttered, wheeling off.

Cedric turned to Vannesa. "That was amazing!" he said. Vannesa laughed. "Oh please Ceddie...I was raised on the streets, I know a con or two." she said. Cedric grinned. He had never, in his life, ever considered himself lucky. But, right now, he felt the luckiest guy in any world.

* * *

Woot for longer chapters...anyway, I would really appreciate some reviews guys...a long review maybe? I dunno, just some reviews would be nice.


	17. Siblings and Soup

17

Musically gets cookies, cause she reviewed the Corpse Bride reference last chappie...good for you musichan!!

* * *

After being sure that Vannesa was alright at the doctor's, Cedric took back streets to Skellington Manor, and climbed back through his window. 

He heard his parents walking in the hall, probably to go to sleep in their room in the tower.

"I just don't know where he could be...I feel horrible knowing he's out there somewhere..." Jack said.

"I'm worried...what if something happened to him? Oh Jack, how will he get home?" Sally said, shuddering.

Jack put an arm around her. "We'll find him tomorrow. He can't be far."

* * *

Cedric heard their footsteps fade off, then he curled up on his bed, trying to get some shut eye before facing his impending doom tomorrow.

* * *

"I feel so conflicted..." Jake moaned as Suzy gently massaged in between his vertebre. 

"On one hand, Ceddie's my little brother, and you don't go behind your brother's back. On the other, he could be in huge, tremendous trouble for this! I mean, he's trampling over centuries old laws, set down by the great Jack O'Lantern himself! I don't know what to do..."

Suzy wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "I can't answer that for you Jake...but I think, if he's happy, then you should let it be...he's not in danger, and he's doing no one any harm..."

"But it'll crush him Suzy! When he realizes it's madness, he'll be devastated!"

"Are you saving him any pain taking her away from him? He'll only despise you for it. Let things run their course." Suzy said wisely.

Jake shrugged. "I guess you're right..." he said.

Suzy smiled bashfully. "Jaaake...Jill's asleep, and you promised..."

Jake grinned deviously. "That I did Suzy, that I did..."

* * *

Sunlight was pouring through the cracks in the shutters, and Cedric could no longer stay asleep. He painfully opened a socket... 

To see Jake Skellington glaring down at him. "Fun night?" he asked.

Cedric sat up, then realizing that painkiller had worn off.

"Mom and Dad are off looking for you. Little bro, we need to have a talk." Jake sat next to Cedric.

"Look, a fight, now running off in the night? I won't tell on you, but, tell me Ceddie...where did you go? You weren't in HalloweenTown, me and Dad searched everywhere, top to bottom. So where were you? The truth." Jake demanded.

Cedric sighed. "I can't Jake." he said.

Jake glared. "Why not?"

"Its complicated..." Cedric groaned.

"Seems pretty damn simple to me. Where were you last night? The Hinterlands? EasterTown? Where?" Jake asked.

Cedric said nothing. Jake sighed. "Look, I know about the human girl alright?"

"You what?!" Cedric exclaimed, jumping to his feet.

"I saw you Halloween night...I assume you went back to the Human World to see her again. Am I correct?" Jake suggested.

Cedric nodded his head sadly. His secret, discovered. Jake would tell Mom and Dad, and they would put a stop to it. He'd never see Vannesa again.

"I'm not going to rat okay?" Jake said. "But, I gotta warn you Cedric, you're in over your head. The laws were set down centuries ago, by the Great Jack O'Lantern himself! If Mom or Dad find out, especially Dad, you'll be in huge trouble! We're not talking grounding Cedric, we're talking banishment. Is that what you want? To be alone, in the middle of nowhere, for the rest of your existence?"

Jake paused. "I'm not saying no...but I'm warning you Cedric. This is hard stuff. Are you sure you want to continue?"

Of this Cedric was sure. "I love her Jake..." he said.

Jake looked skeptic. "You think you love her. You're fifteen for ghoul's sake!! How should you know what love is?!"

Cedric was furious. "You fell in love! You've been with Suzy since you were sixteen! I'll be sixteen in a couple of months! Who are you to tell me that I don't know what love is?!" He retorted.

Jake slumped. He palm slapped his forehead. "I'm sorry Cedric...that was wrong of me...I'm, I'm trying to understand here...why a human? She's so different from us. Why not some nice monster from here? Why do you have to be with some stupid human..."

Cedric was enraged. "You shut your mouth! Vannesa is the best thing that ever happened to me!! Don't you dare talk bad about her!!"

Jake grinned. "So you really do love her huh?"

Cedric nodded.

Jake shrugged. "Who the hell am I to destroy true love? Its your afterlife bro...I just hope you know what you're doing with it." He said, heading to the door.

Just before he left, he turned. "Oh, by the way, I told Mom and Dad you were kidnapped by Lock and I saved you...they believed it...so, you're safe. Just make sure you give them some minute details and you won't get in trouble." He said, then leaving.

"Jake?" Cedric called. "Yeah?" Jake stuck his head through the door.

"Thanks." Cedric said.

Jake grinned. "No problem little brother...hey, take care of your girl, alright?" he said, exiting.

* * *

"Human, where's my soup?!" Dr. Finklestien demanded. 

Vannesa cursed under her breath. "Coming!" she called. "And my name's Vannesa, not human." she pointed out.

"I'm waiting!" The doctor yelled irritably.

"Sheesh...and I thought Uncle Tony was bossy..." Vannesa muttered. She turned down the flames on the stove, and brought out the bowl of soup to the table in the lab, where the doctor was working on his latest invention, jumping jack o'lanterns.

She set the bowl down, and stomped off, angry and irritated. But what could she do? She needed to stay here. She wouldn't, couldn't, go back to that stinking hell hole called home back in her world.

"Yuck! What kind of soup is this?!" The doctor said, turning his nose up.

"Chicken noodle." Vannesa answered, puzzled as to why he was so disgusted by it.

The doctor glared. "Chicken noodle?! What is that?! Get me some Worm's Wart soup this instant!" he demanded, pushing the bowl away.

Vannesa sighed. "Yes Mr. Finklestien."

"Thats DOCTOR Finklestien to you!"

"Whatever." Vannesa said, picking up the bowl and heading to the kitchen. Back at home she wouldn't take this crap...she'd run away for a few days, sleep in the cot at Uncle Tony's, with Chester, her cat. Come back when things blew over. But one could only take so much before snapping...

She picked up Chester, who was sitting on the counter in the kitchen. She stroked his back gently. "I hope Ceddie knows what he's doing...I can't take much more of this guy." she lamented.

Chester purred in reply. Vannesa smiled. "I wish I knew what to do...how can he and I ever be together when the whole world is againest it?"

Chester said nothing in reply, instead, he leaping onto a pile of books in the corner, pointing at a title on the spine of one of them.

Vannesa was confused. "What is it?" she asked. She went over, and blowed off the dust that had settled on the book, and read the title.

"Magic for beginers..."

* * *

I really appreciate reviews guys, and, trust me, it helps me crank out these chapters...if you have any suggestions/opinions about the fic, feel free.


	18. Talking All Around

18

Thanks for all the reviews guys... :)

* * *

Cedric paced. Its what he did when he got nervous. 

Jake knew. Jake promised he wouldn't tell. Jake could tell. That had the potential to destroy him and Vannesa. But, Jake had gotten him out of trouble.

Cedric decided he'd just have to take Jake's word for it. But he still had the issue of how to be with Vannesa...after all, the doctor wouldn't let her live there forever. And they would have to see each other in secret, which was hardly a relationship.

He slumped on his bed. "I wish I knew what the hell I'm doing..." he groaned.

* * *

Jack and Sally came into the room. 

"Jake told us you were tricked by those three pranksters and stuck at their treehouse." Jack said, matter-of-factly. "Is that so?"

Cedric nodded. It was a better explaination than he could come up with. They asked him if he was alright, if he needed anything to eat, etc...

"You're still in trouble, you know that?" Jack said. It was obvious he was angry. "For that fight, and Halloween night. You're grounded." he sentenced as they left the room.

* * *

Cedric pounded a bony fist onto his desk. "Damn it! Now I'll have to sneak out again..." he grumbled. 

Jack reentered the room, alone. "Kidnapped? A lie, more like. What is going on Cedric? Staying out all night, sleeping all day...has something happened?" Jack asked.

Cedric sighed. "Nothing Dad."

Jack looked sternly down at him. "Don't lie to me Cedric Skellington. What is going on with you?"

Cedric looked up at him. He obviously wasn't going without an explaination. Cedric told the truth...well, a revised edition of the truth.

"Well...there's this girl..." he mumbled. Jack sat next to Cedric.

"A girl? That's what this is about?" Jack questioned.

"Yeah...she's not like us though..."

"Not a skeleton?"

"Yeah."

"Son, I married a ragdoll, its fine if she's some other sort of monster." Jack said reassuredly.

Cedric faked a smile. "Gee, thanks Dad...that really makes me feel better..." he said.

Jack, obliviously, took that as a signal the conversation was over, and he had fixed the problem. Grinning, he stood. "No problem Cedric...glad we had this talk." and exited the room.

* * *

"Hmmm, this is facsinating..." Vannesa mumbled, studying the magic books. 

"Where is that soup?!!" The doctor screamed down at her.

Vannesa sighed. "One minute!!" she sat up and brought the bowl to the doctor.

"Finally!" he said, ungratefully.

"You're welcome." Vannesa said through clenched teeth. This guy was pissing her off. She started walking back to her quarters, when the doctor called again.

"Wait! Are we forgetting something?" he snapped.

Vannesa went over a mental checklist. She couldn't think of anything...

"Aren't you going to feed me?" The doctor said, a sick smile on his face.

Vannesa managed to blush, and be furious at the same time. "Why the hell would I do that?!" she retorted.

"Because I said so, and I could throw you out on the streets..." he threatened.

Just when Vannesa was about to pour the boiling soup right over the doctor's swelled head, Cedric burst in.

"Vannesa here?" he called, running up the incline to the labratory. Vannesa was immediatly relieved when she saw him.

"Doctor, may I have a minute of privacy?" Cedric asked as politely as he could. Vannesa was upset, but about what he didn't know.

"I, unlike some people, have work to do! Go to the girl's quarters if you must have privacy." the doctor grumbled, shooing them away.

Cedric and Vannesa headed to Vannesa's small cell. They closed the heavy iron door behind them.

"Whats the matter?" Cedric asked, confused as to why she was so upset.

Vannesa glared. "I can't stand much more of this guy...all he does is order me around! Not to mention he's a pervert..."

Cedric frowned. "Pervert? Vannesa, did he hurt you?! I swear, if he laid a finger on you..."

Vannesa took Cedric's hand. "Relax Ceddie...he didn't touch me. I guess he's just an old, lonely guy. But have you come up with any better arrangements?" she asked.

Cedric hung his head. "I'm sorry...I've been racking my brains all day, but I don't know how its possible...if my parents find out about you..."

Vannesa placed her hands on his skull. "Its fine Cedric...I'll wait for you." she assured.

Cedric released a sigh of happiness. How could anyone's hands be so soft? "I promise you, I will find a way." he said.

Vannesa grinned. "I may have an idea." she said. "Oh?"

She picked up a magic book. "What if, I didn't have to pretend I was a witch? If I can learn some magic, then I could pass for a resident, and we could be together!" Vannesa proposed.

"Hmmm...can humans learn magic?" Cedric asked, glancing at the text of the ancient books.

Vannesa shrugged. "I don't know, but it couldn't hurt to try. Do you have any witches around here that could teach me?"

Cedric frowned. "The less people who know you're here, the better." he said.

Vannesa frowned. "Cedric, this could be the solution...can't you think of one witch you can trust?" she asked.

Cedric sighed. "Alright...I'll get some witches from my school to come here and teach you some basic spells..."

Vannesa smiled. "Thank you Ceddie." she said, giving him a kiss of gratitude.

* * *

"A girl? This is all about a girl?" Sally asked. 

Jack nodded.

Sally smiled. "Thats wonderful! Its good that Ceddie found someone...maybe it'll cheer him up. Did he say anything about what she was like?"

Jack shook his head. "He was very quiet about her...but I did gather that she's not a skeleton. I think that's fine, I couldn't care less if she be a vampire, a banshee, a swamp monster for ghouls sake!"

"Hmmm...we should meet her.."Sally said. Jack had a lightbulb moment.

"I know! We'll get Cedric to invite her to dinner here...then we can meet this girl who's so capitivated our son." Jack proposed.

* * *

Cedric climbed back in his room. He started some more work on his family portrait...shading in the pinstripes on his father's suit. He was deep in thought when he heard a knock on his door. 

Quickly stashing the drawing in his pillowcase, he called, "Come in."

Sally entered. "Ceddie, dinner will be ready soon."

"Okay." Cedric said, trying to get her to leave so he could work some more on his picture.

Sally didn't take the hint. "You really should clean your room a bit Ceddie...at least make your bed.." she said, straightening the sheets. As she did, the portrait fell out of the pillowcase.

Sally picked it up. "What's this?" She said, looking at it.

Cedric attempted to snatch it back. "Its nothing!"

"Where'd you get this Ceddie?" Sally asked, admiring the picture.

Cedric grimaced. "I drew it."

Sally looked surprised. "You drew this? This is amazing Ceddie." she said, giving him a smile.

Cedric didn't return it. "Don't tell Dad." he said darkly.

Sally shot him a confused look. "Why not? You really have a talent here Ceddie."

Cedric turned from her. "A talent he's obviously not interested in."

Sally, once again, was bewildered. "What do you mean by that? You know your father loves you."

"Do I?" Cedric said coldly.

Sally frowned. "Of course he does!" she said.

"Sure has a funny way of showing it." Cedric muttered.

Sally gasped. "Cedric Skellington!"

* * *

Jack, while reading in his library, heard yelling, so he went to investigate. As he walked toward the sound, he picked up Cedric and Sally's voice.

* * *

"Can't say its a lie? Because you know its true. Dad doesn't give a shit about me...and why should he? I'm not his heir...I can't even scare! I'm a joke...and he says he wants to reach me? Like he cares. I've never been his favorite...Jake is! I know that, he knows that, so whats the point of pretending? Stop kidding yourself Mom." Cedric screamed. He was so sick of having all this rage inside.

* * *

Jack made a small choking noise. So this is what Cedric thought of him? 

Jack felt like his bony legs were about to give out beneath him. He felt like the worst father in the world...

* * *

Sally, put simply, was at a loss for words. 

Cedric sighed, then took the picture from her hands. "I'm sorry you heard that Mom...I have to be more in control..." he blamed himself.

Sally said nothing, just left the room, dazed...thoughts racing at the speed of light.

* * *

"These sure are more complicated than hocus pocus..." Vannesa muttered to Chester. He meowed in response. 

"Oh! Here's one to try out...lets see...

_Fur or skin, _

_all creature's kin, _

_give thou breath in lungs, _

_and the gift of tongues!" _Vannesa chanted. What appeared to be a lightening bolt came from the tip of her fingers, and hit Chester.

Vannesa gasped, and picked him up. "I'm so sorry Chester! Oh, are you alright?"

"Quite fine. Better than ever." Chester replied.

Vannesa's jaw dropped. "Wha...did you just speak?"

Chester yawned. "Yes, I did. Thank you for that wonderful spell..."

* * *

Talking cats and seemingly-happy families...hmmm, I really do have a warped mind. Its okay though. Please review...please? (puppy dog face) 


	19. Spells, Songs, and Sadness

19

Thanks for all the great reviews guys, especially Musically and Saavy. They were awesome, and thanks for the support.

* * *

Jack stumbled like a zombie back to his arm chair in the library. He felt his jaw hanging, he was so shocked. He sat carefully in his chair, closing his sockets, trying to slow his reeling mind. 

Sally entered. "Jack?" she called. Spying him in the arm chair, she ventured closer. "Jack? We need to talk..." She saw him sitting, quietly, shaking his skull.

She came closer. "Jack, did you...?"

Jack nodded. "Every word."

They stayed there, in awkward silence, for two or three minutes.

"Sally, am I really that horrible a father?" Jack asked finally.

"No Jack...Ceddie's just upset, thats all..." Sally cooed, moving to next to the armchair, then kneeling next to Jack.

"I think..." Jack swallowed. "I think he's been upset for a while now...oh Sally, how could we have been so blind?" Jack moaned, hanging his skull in his hands.

"What do you mean?" Sally asked, taking one of Jack's hands.

Jack lifted his skull a bit, looking at Sally. "How did we not realize how miserable he was? I should have known, a good father would have..."

Sally kissed Jack's hand. "We're not perfect Jack..."

Jack moaned. "Sally, there's something I've never told you..." he said.

"Yes Jack?"

Jack gulped. "Cedric once tried to kill himself." he said.

Sally gasped out of pure horror. "What?!"

Jack hung his head. "I came home early one night, you were out at the market, and just Cedric was home...I found him passed out on the bathroom floor, an empty pill bottle in one hand. I was so scared Sally, so frightened. I carried him to his room, and just cried, and prayed to whoever would listen that he would live, that I could have just one more chance with my son...he pulled through, amazingly. He slept for two days, and didn't remember the whole episode. So..."

Sally pressed forward. "So?"

Jack gasped for air. "So I just pretended it didn't happen."

* * *

Cedric slumped down in his desk chair, and buried his skull in his spidery hands. 

He tried to slow his thoughts, spinning at the speed of light. Did he really mean all that? Did he?

Cedric felt tears rolling down his skull. He shut his eyes, trying to stop the waterworks. "C'mon Cedric...pull yourself together." he growled to himself.

He took a deep breath. He needed to figure some things out, and crying wasn't helping him at all.

That wasn't right, bringing Mom into it...she was delicate, and his rant probably broke her in a million pieces inside. That, he deeply regretted.

But the rest of it? He thought long and hard about that. He truely didn't think his father thought all that much about him...he was just the second son, a nice addition to the background of the Skellington family. He wasn't heir, he was a mistake, a disappointment. He wasn't even a planned child for ghoul's sake!

Jake being daddy dear's favorite? Of that he was certain. And why not, Jake was everything a Pumpkin King should be. A perfect heir, and a highly sucessful citizen of the town. Cedric was none of these things. It made perfect, logical sense for Jake to be favored more.

Cedric wished his family could understand, oh he wished that for once, just once, they could see through his sockets.

They could see that hell hole called school, where he was rejected and ridiculed. They could see him sitting alone at lunch, walking to classes by himself, talking to no one.

They could observe the torture that goes with being a mutant in your own bones. Living in a town that hates you. Getting snickers as you walk down the street.

And they could watch the pain of homelife, excluded and always on the sidelines. Never fitting in.

If only...Cedric thought.

* * *

"You're doing it wrong." 

"No, I'm not.

"Its not going to work."

"Shut up! Maybe I liked you better when you were silent." Vannesa joked.

"Hmmf! Just try it then, I tell you, you didn't grind the snake skin enough." Chester huffed.

"Fine, I will then!" Vannesa added the water to the potion. It fizzled green, then went grey.

"That wasn't right...it was supposed to stay green!" Vannesa said, annoyed.

Chester grinned like a cheshire cat. "I told you so."

Vannesa frowned at him. "Be careful or I'll turn you into a toad!" she threatened.

Chester laughed. "I'd like to see you try. Where's the guy with the funny lips?"

Vannesa giggled at that. "The doctor? I don't know. He said he had errands."

Chester yawned and stretched on top of Vannesa's cot. "Where's your boyfriend?"

Vannesa blushed. "Cedric? He was going to his house...said he was working on something."

Chester laid on his back. "So why don't you go see him?"

Vannesa rolled her eyes. "Yeah, a human walking across the town square...I think I'd raise some hell. Ceddie said to stay here." she said, matter-of-factly.

Chester cocked his face sideways. "Since when do you take orders from anyone?"

Vannesa glared. "They're not orders. I could leave anytime I want. But I chose to be smart, and stay here." she said, dignantly.

"Well, while you have some time, why don't you try your hand at some more magic...just not on me." Chester said, smartly.

Vannesa grinned mischeiviously. "Well, I did want to try that toad spell.."

Chester yowled. "I am a cat, not a guinea pig!"

* * *

Chester blinked his sockets, as they were burning. All this studying was tough...but it was of the utmost importance. 

He was poring over mounds of old law books, he borrowed from the library. There had to be a loop hole somewhere...

Cedric shut the book angrily. He had been at this for hours, and was no less closer to finding a loophole.

* * *

Song parody...yey!!! I think you'll figure it out, but its a spin-off of Jack's Obsession, one of my personal favorite tnbc songs.

* * *

"All the time she's buzzing in my skull...will she let me be I cannot tell...and now everything is going to hell...when I think I'm going to be okay at last, through my bony fingers it all slips, like my heart when it rips..." 

He stood, one finger on where his lips should be. "Something here I'm not quite getting, though I try I keep forgetting...she's a human! Its not right...why can't someone be sympathetic to our plight?!"

He threw up his hands in surrender. "All amoung this brick-a-brack, a secret here I must crack, these laws and rules confuse me so! Confound it all, I love her so..."

"Common sense, nothing more, tells me I should leave her at the door...though there's something else I cannot see, what's this feeling, what's this feeling?!"

He sighed, then paced the room. "I've read these books so many times...I know the reason, and I know the rhyme, I know the regulations all by heart! My skull's so full its tearing me apart!"

He sat on his bed, slumped. "As often as I've read them, nothing's changed...it seems our love can't be arranged..." he lamented.

An idea struck him suddenly. "Or perhaps its really not as deep as I've been led to think...Ced you're trying much too hard...Of course! Now I finally see, the answer's right in front of me!" he shot up.

"Its simple really, very clear...there's really not a problem here! And if it works, then I'll hear, her sweet voice in my ear!"

"Just because she cannot be it, doesn't me they won't believe it! You know, I think this girlfriend thing, is not as tricky as it seems...and why should we fool just one? I bet we could trick everyone!"

He leaped joyously. "Yes, everyone, in fact, indeed! And then she could be with me! And there's no reason I can find, that anyone would even mind! Everyone would be happy too! And that's exactly what we'll do..."

He chuckled evily..."I've got it!"

* * *

Sorry guys, but the idea of Cedric singing was too tempting to resist. If you're going to flame me, screw you. I'm sorry, but a friend of mine got an awful flame yesterday, and I'm pissed about it. I sure hope nobody's gonna flame me now...(anxious look) anyway, please, some reviews? Maybe a long one...maybe? 


	20. Invitations and Singing

20

Twentieth chapter, alright! Special thanks to Musically, Saavie, IamtheIinteam, Toki, and NightmareBeforeChristmasFreak...oh, that was everybody wasn't it? Well, you guys all rock...cookies for all!! (throws cookies into air)

* * *

"I'm bored..." Vannesa groaned, laying on her back on the cold stone and staring at the cieling of her cell. 

Chester yawned. "Indeed."

Vannesa sat up. "There's gotta be something to do in this place." she said, getting up and opening the door to the cell.

Chester sat up. "I don't think that's a good idea." he cautioned.

Vannesa scoffed. "What, am I going to blow it up? Don't be so worried." she said, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Having inspiratioin struck, Cedric gathered his thoughts and prepared to head over to Dr. Finklestien's to tell Vannesa. 

Just as he was about to open his window to climb down, Jack entered the room.

"Cedric Skellington, we need to have a talk." he said sternly.

Cedric did a double take. The bone around his father's sockets had tear stains running down it. He must have been recently crying. Cedric decided he'd better listen.

Jack sighed. Now Cedric was really worried. His father sounded at least ten years older. Cedric, for once, really looked at his father.

Jack was not a vastly old boneman, but Cedric could see he wasn't as young as he once was. His skeleton sometimes rattled when he leapt around too fast for demonstrations. His screams weren't qutie as loud as they had been. His bones didn't gleam as bright as they once did. He had aged...and how had Cedric not noticed this until now?

"Cedric, I wanted to...apologize...I know I haven't always been there for you..." Jack gulped. Cedric could tell this was hard for him to say. "But I want to be there for you now..."

Cedric mulled this over in his mind. His plea seemed sincere. But was Cedric willing to risk more crushing disappointment?

What the hell else could go wrong?

"Okay." Cedric said. He stood straight, realizing that he finally was about the same height as his father.

Jack let out a sigh of relief. "I'm thankful Cedric...I promise, I will be a better father for you now." Jack said, taking his right hand up in a pledge.

Cedric did a feeble half-smile.

Jack sighed again. "I can't make up for all the years I let you down Cedric...but, I would like to start fresh, if thats alright with you."

Cedric could tell he was really putting out an effort here. "Okay Dad." he said. He wished Jack would leave so he could sneak out and tell Vannesa his plan.

Jack now grinned a half-smile. "I'm glad. Ah, Cedric?"

"Yeah?" Cedric asked.

"Your mother and I would like to invite this...girl...to dinner here. Tonight. So we can meet her."

Cedric felt panic rising inside. He managed to remain collected on the outside. "Tonight?" he asked.

Jack nodded. "We just want to meet her son...is that a problem?" he asked suspicously.

Cedric swallowed. "I think she's busy tonight."

Jack looked confused. "Doing what? I don't think any town happenings are going on tonight."

"She's having dinner with her family." Cedric covered.

Jack grinned. "Splendid! Sally won't have to cook then! We can just eat at her house."

Cedric shook his head. "No Dad...I, I'll invite her to dinner tonight, kay?"

Jack shrugged. "Whatever you want son. Tell her to come around six o'clock." he said, taking his leave.

As soon as the door closed behind him, Cedric pinched the bone between his sockets, irritated the hell out of. "Great...how am I going to pull this off?!" he growled to himself.

* * *

"I really must be bored..." Vannesa said to herself. "I'm cleaning!" she was dusting off the odd machines the doctor kept in his labratory. She was careful not to bump any knobs or levers. 

Absentmindedly, she started singing an Itallian song her uncle taught her. She didn't even know what half the words meant, but it sounded pretty, and nobody was here that could hear her, with the exception of Chester.

* * *

Cedric had slipped down the side of his house from his window, and came in the back door of the doctor's. He had planned to tell Vannesa of their most recent challenge...dinner with his parents, when he heard the most beautiful singing coming from upstairs. Intrigued, and even more enchanted, he headed towards the melodious sound. 

Climbing up the steep inclines, the singing got closer and closer. When he finally reached the top, he discovered the source.

He grinned. He saw Vannesa dusting the machines with a rag, and singing some beautiful song...he couldn't place the language, but it didn't matter. He didn't know that Vannesa could sing like that!

Since she hadn't noticed him yet, he sneaking quietly and her back facing him, he crept behind her, not wishing to disturb her.

Now he had to chuckle a bit. She seemed to be doing a small dance, a bit of twirling in her steps, obviously oblivious to him.

He crept ever closer, and wrapped his bony arms around her waist. "Why didn't you tell me you could sing?" he asked, a grin on his face.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, surprised. "I didn't even know you came in!" she said. Then she punched him a little in the arm. "Don't scare me like that!"

He chuckled, keeping his arms wrapped around her. "I'm sorry...but really, why did you never tell me you had a beautiful voice?"

She blushed. "Beautiful? No..." she said. Cedric shook his head. "What song was that?"

She shrugged. "Some Itallian song Uncle Tony taught me...I don't know what the words mean."

"Hmmm, I think its wonderful." Cedric said heartily.

Vannesa blushed again. "Its nothing." she said, shrugging it off.

Cedric let it go. "Vannesa, there's something we need to talk about..." he said.

"I know!" Vannesa exclaimed. Cedric looked confused. "You do?"

"Yes, there's no TV here. What are you supposed to do all day?" Vannesa asked.

Cedric laughed. "Well, thats a problem too, but I have a more pressing issue at hand."

"Oh?"

"My parents want to meet you...at dinner...tonight."

* * *

Okay, I'm actually making a demand here...1 (one) long review before next chapter. The most reviews, the faster the chapter comes. Saavy everyone?

No guys, I'm just kidding...but seriously, it would be nice.


	21. Too Deep

21

Thanks to everybody for all the reviews...they're really great guys. I appreciate them all...(hugs reviews) anyway, next chapter.

* * *

"No way." Vannesa said, crossing her arms. "No way am I wearing that." 

Cedric sighed. "Its just a hat...and this is for my parents, you need to look like the real deal."

"I'll feel silly." Vannesa sighed.

Cedric half-smiled at her. "Look, its only dinner...an hour or two at most. And if we can make it through, we're set. We won't have to hide anymore."

Vannesa hung her head. "We'll always be hiding Cedric. We just won't be doing it in the literal sense...but I'll never be able to be completely at ease. We'll always have to worry about someone finding out."

Cedric cast her a mournful look. "I'm trying my best here Vannesa, really, I am...I'm just running out of ideas..." he lamented.

Vannesa smiled feebly at him. She went behind him and massaged his back. "I know Ceddie, I know...I'm sorry. Its just...frusterating. I'll wear the hat." she said.

Cedric smiled back. "Thanks..." he said. "Now, you come to Skellington Manor at six thirty okay? Its the tall, skinny house on the hill.." he pointed towards it from the window.

Vannesa rolled her eyes. "Skellington Manor, tall and skinny? I never would have guessed." she joked.

"Ha ha ha.."Cedric said dryly. "Anyways, be sure you're in the outfit then. Now, lets go over the signals."

Vannesa sighed. "I feel like a trained dog." she said. Cedric chose to ignore that. "Now, if I clap, you...?"

"Say, 'I don't know."

"Right. Now, if I yawn, that means...?"

"Gee its getting late."

"Correct. Now, I tap my skull, you...?"

"Yes."

"Uh-huh, and, last one, if I scratch my face, it means...?"

"No."

Cedric grinned. "You got it...of course, you can make up your own answers. But if you're stuck, I'll try and help you out." he said.

Vannesa sighed. "Fine. I shall try my best to appear to be the best behaved young witch I can."

Cedric kissed her. "Exactly."

* * *

"Tonight Jack?" Sally asked. Jack nodded. "I told Cedric, and he agreed." 

Sally bit her lip. She stared at the cupboards. "Hmmmm, what to make..." she murmered to herself.

Jack laughed. "I'm sure whatever it is will be delicous." he assured.

He noticed red puffy rings around her eyes. "Sally? What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

Sally looked at the ground, nervously wringing her hands. "I don't know what to do Jack...I don't want to be trapped in between you and Cedric...I just can't choose something like that."

"Ooooh...babydoll, I would never make you choose sides." Jack said, wrapping his arms around her. Sally laid her head on his chest.

"What about this girl Jack? What if she's trouble? Ceddie's been acting even more strange since he met her."

Jack chuckled. "Don't worry Sally...we don't even have any troubled kids Cedric's age in HalloweenTown, except those pranksters..." Jack growled at the end.

Sally laughed. "I guess you're right Jack..." she said.

"Feel better?" Jack asked. Sally nodded. "Good. I'm going to bring up some wine...I invited Jake and Sam to dinner as well."

Sally groaned. "That's alot of people to cook for impromptu Jack." she stated, wondering how on earth she would feed all these people.

* * *

"Ceddie, are you screwed up in the skull?!" Jake yelled to his brother. Cedric had gone from the doctor's to Jake Skellington's home, to begin part two of his plan. 

Cedric sighed. "No Jake, I'm not screwed up in the skull..."

"Little bro, you're bringing a human to Skellington Manor, tell me, what's wrong with that sentence?" Jake said while pacing. "Talk about headfirst into the lion's den..." he muttered.

"Can you help me or not?" Cedric asked.

Jake sighed. "Ceddie...why do you drag me into these things? Alright, alright...I'll be your back up. But if you get caught, your head's on the line."

"Thanks Jake!" Cedric said, giving his brother a hug. Jake, taken by surprise, wasn't sure what to do.

"Hey now, don't get all soft on me now Cedric." he said. Cedric let him go. He was just grateful, alot of brothers wouldn't back him up like this...I mean, Jake was risking too. He was a Pumpkin King in training, if word got out he was helping humans into HalloweenTown, well, it would stain his reputation for sure.

Jake scowled. "Bro, I hope you know what you're doing." he said.

"Almost ninety-five percent sure." Cedric replied.

Jake raised an eyebrow ridge. "Ninety five? What's the other five percent?"

Cedric grimaced. "They find out..."

* * *

His errands done, Cedric headed back home, this time actually through the front door. Jack was gone with the mayor, but Ceddie could smell fragrant scents coming from the kitchen. 

He opened the wooden door to see Sally busilly cooking three dishes at once. She seemed to be running from stirring the pot on the stove, to checking what was cooking in the oven, to cutting up some vegtables. It was really quite amussing seeing her stitched legs dashing about.

"Hey, Mom, when's dinner?" he asked, but immediatly regretted the question. When she turned to face him, he could see tear stains on her face.

She sighed. "I don't know yet...six or seven." she said, hurridly heading towards the pot on the stove.

Cedric felt sick. Those tears on her face were because of him. The one person he didn't want to get hurt...

"Mom?" he said.

"Yes Ceddie?" Sally said, a little impatiently, as she was busy.

Cedric bit where his lip should be. "I'm...sorry for...yelling and all..." he said.

Sally turned around to face him. "Cedric Skellington, the one thing I will not do is choose sides between you and your father...I just can't." she said.

Cedric felt horrible. "I know...I'm sorry..."he said. And he meant it too. He had made her cry...

Sally bit her lip. "Your father is trying Ceddie, he really is..."

"I know." Cedric sighed.

They stood in silence, until the quiet was broken by the boiling of water.

"Oh!" Sally exclaimed rushing over to the pot and stirring it. Cedric exitted the kitchen, feeling extrememly relieved that he wasn't a cook.

* * *

"This is completely irrational!" Chester whined. "They'll find out!" 

Vannesa sighed. "I know its risky, but its just dinner...what could go wrong?"

Chester frowned. "They could discover you, and sentence you to burn at the stake." he said dryly.

Vannesa sat up. "They still do that?!"

Chester shrugged. "This is a strange place, who knows what kind of laws they have here? I'm just pointing out the very real possibility of discovery."

Vannesa grimaced. "Point taken. But Ceddie said he had a plan, and I trust him."

Chester yawned. "What if he's lying?"

"Cedric wouldn't lie to me." Vannesa said defensively. "If he says he has a plan, he has a plan."

Chester looked skeptic. "Perhaps its time to get out of here...we're in too deep."

Vannesa shook her head. "And leave Cedric? No." she said.

Chester yawned. "Its near six thirty, perhaps you should be going?"

Vannesa glanced at the steel clock on the town hall from the window. "Yeah...wish me luck..." she gulped. "I'm going to need it..."

* * *

I know, I know...the dinner is next chapter...don't hate me!! (flinches) Anyway, (passes around tattered review hat) reviews? 


	22. The Great Dinner Fiasco Part 1

22

Thanks to IamtheIinteam, NightmareBeforeChristmasFreak, and Musically for the reviews...(glares at people who didn't review) you all should learn from them...

jkjkjkjk.

* * *

A loud wracking could be heard coming from the front door. 

"Could you get that Ceddie?" Sally asked as she brought out five dishes in two arms.

Cedric got up and answered the door, expecting Vannesa. Unfortunately, it was Jake and Suzy.

"Hey little bro...came here for the dinner, where's the food?" Jake asked, his usual lopsided grin on his face. He had his arm wrapped around Suzy's waist, and Cedric simply pointed to the dining room.

Jake and Suzy headed that direction. Jake was dressed in a ebony and grey suit, looking sharp, and dressing up for the usual casual Pumpkin King. Suzy was clothed in a long, scarlet evening gown. Some fancy duds for a 'simple dinner' as Jack had called it.

Cedric himself was wearing an all black suit...simple yet smart, instead of his usual baggy ripped jeans and long black trenchcoat.

Cedric was puzzled...he didn't see their daughter Jill with them. "Hey, Jake, Suzy, where's Jill?" he called.

"She's staying overnight at a friend's." answered Suzy. Jake laughed. "I may actually sleep the whole night tonight."

Cedric shrugged, and turned to close the door. However, Sam and Harry had come. They too didn't have their son, Jason. Harry didn't stop to say hello, but simply headed towards the dining room.

"Hey Ceddie, how have you been?" Sam asked. Cedric felt genuinely sorry for her...she looked so frazzled and sleep-deprieved, being a new mother. Sam was, at the moment, a far cry from her usual tidy self. Even her dress looked worn.

"Hey Sam..." he said. "Dinner'll be in the dining room." he said, gesturing.

Sam looked over her shoulder, then whispered to him. "I know about the human."

Cedric glared. "How?" he asked. Sam scoffed. "Please Ceddie...Jake is my twin! We grew up together! He told me."

Cedric glared at Jake. Jake flashed him a, 'what did I do?' face. Cedric sighed. "Have you told anyone?"

"Just Harry." Sam said. Cedric sighed, and just had to accept it. "Okay..." he said. "But keep quiet alright? I don't want Mom and Dad to know..."

"Understandable." Sam said, then moved onto the dining room. Cedric finally closed the door, took a few steps towards the dining room, and it rang again.

Sighing from annoyance, Cedric wondered what other relatives were coming. He answered the door. "Yes?" he snapped, a little irritabley.

"I'm sorry...am I too early?" A confused Vannesa said. Cedric shook his head. "Sorry for snapping...you're the third time in a row I had to answer the door. Come on in..." he said, gesturing her inside.

He was pleased to note that she was, in fact, wearing the costume he had bought. A spidery black dress, a long, pointy witches hat, (much to Vannesa's disgruntlement) however, he had noticed that the dress seemed almost half as short as when he brought it to her...it had trailed the ground before, now the hem line rested at just above her knee.

"Do you like it?" she asked, puzzled at his sidelong stare.

"How did it get so short? I'm not sure witches wear their dresses like that." Cedric said, although, if he was completely honest, he couldn't say he didn't like the shorter hem.

"Magic.." Vannesa said rolling her eyes. "I trimmed it. I think it looks better." she said, a bit defensively.

Cedric agreed.

"Shall I introduce you to the family?" Cedric asked, his eyes perhaps a bit lower than they should have been, at level with the bodice of her dress. 

Vannesa laughed. "I don't know, are you? Haven't your parents ever told you to be a gentleman?" she joked, watching Cedric's snow white bones flush red. "Yeah, I'm ready as I'll ever be..." she said, with a rare scent of, fear?

Cedric did his lop sided grin that she loved so much. "Is that fear I hear in your voice?" he joked.

Vannesa rolled her eyes. "In your dreams Ceddie, lets go." she said, taking Cedric's hand and being led to the dining room.

* * *

The adults of the Skellington family were already seated, and all their heads perked up when Vannesa and Cedric entered the room. 

Cedric mused to himself the irony of the situation. The only people who weren't in on the masquerade were his parents.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce Vannesa Scipio." he said, in his most authoritive voice.

Vannesa fake smiled. "Nice to meet you." she said, shyly, which also confused Cedric. Vannesa was always so sure of herself, and shy was never a word to describe her. But she did have reason to be nervous.

Jack grinned his warmest grin. "Welcome to our home, please, take a seat." he said, gesturing to the two empty chairs across the table from each other, one next to Jake, one next to Sam.

Vannesa chose the one next to Sam, and Cedric scooted out the chair for her, and pushed it in when she sat down.

Cedric sat next to Jake, facing Vannesa across the table.

Jack chose to lead the conversation. "So, Vannesa is it?" he asked. She nodded. "I haven't seen you around town...what family are you from?"

Vannesa gulped. First question. She opened her mouth to answer, but Cedric started.

"She's working for the doc...her family is, still alive." he said soberly. Jack frowned at him. "I'm sure she can answer her own questions Cedric." he said sternly.

Vannesa grinned a little as Cedric slumped in his chair. "I'm temporarily working for Dr. Finklestien for a place to live." she said.

Sally jumped a little in her chair when she heard the name 'Dr. Finklestien', but kept silent.

Jack nodded. "I see...do you go to HalloweenTown High?"

Cedric tapped his skull, their sign for 'yes'. "Yes." Vannesa answered. Cedric had to admit she was talented at covering up nervousness, she seemed to confidently answer the questions.

Jack grinned. "And how are your grades?" he asked. "I get straight A's, Mr. Skellington." she answered.

Jack chuckled. "No need for formalities, please, call me Jack...and thats splendid. Cedric, perhaps she could help you study, no?"

Cedric gave a nervous laugh.

"Lets put questioning aside for a bit, and dig in eh?" Jake suggested, picking up his fork. Harry heartily agreed. Cedric grinned, glad at least Vannesa would have a break from twenty questions. But as he saw his mother bring out the dinner, he saw Vannesa's heart sink.

She stared at her plate. "Excuse me, Mrs. Skellington, but what is this dish called?" she asked politely.

Sally looked up, as if confused. "Worm spaghetti and eyeballs." she said, then smiled. "And please, call me Sally."

Cedric realized why Vannesa looked slightly sick to her stomach. Humans didn't eat this stuff...

"Don't you like it?" Harry asked, still not understanding why she wasn't happily digging in, like himself.

Vannesa fake smiled. "I'm so sorry Mrs. Skel-"

"Sally." Sally offered.

Vannesa rephrased her sentence. "I'm so sorry Sally, but I'm a vegatarian."

Sally frowned. "What is that?" she asked. Jack put a hand on her's. "It means she doesn't eat meat babydoll..." he explained.

Sally gasped. "I'm so sorry Vannesa!" She said, getting up and removing the plate. "I didn't know..." she said.

Vannesa smiled at her. "Its fine Sally." she said. "No big deal."

Sally bit her lip. "Is there anything else I can get you to eat?" she asked.

"No thank you. I'll be fine." Vannesa said.

"Are you quite sure?" Jack asked.

"Well, a salad would be nice..." Vannesa suggested.

Sally smiled. "I'll make one up quick." she said, heading toward the kitchen with the plate, relieved that she could make up her folly.

Cedric noticed Vannesa's face was a bit pale. "Excuse me, where is the bathroom?" she asked. Jake pointed down the hall. Vannesa thanked him and excused herself quickly.

"I've got to go too." Cedric said, feeling Vannesa needed some support, and dashed off, leaving Jack, Jake, Suzy, Sam, and Harry at the table.

"I'll help Sally with the salad." Jack said, pushing out his chair and heading towards the kitchen.

And then there were four...

* * *

Cedric found Vannesa leaning over the sink, closing her eyes tight. 

"Vannesa..." he said. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize humans didn't eat that kind of stuff...trust me, worms and eyeballs is a fairly common dish here. I am so sorry." he apologized.

Vannesa squeezed her eyes shut, trying to get rid of the mental image of that. "It's okay...just give me a minute okay?" She took a deep breath, and looked up in the mirror. "Ceddie, do you really think we can pull this off?" she asked, hating her reflection.

Cedric put an arm around her. "A minor setback...you were answering those questions like a pro.."

Vannesa sighed. "I'm not always as confident as I look."

Cedric gave her a half smile. "Please, for me, can we finish the dinner?" he asked.

Vannesa nodded, and they headed back.

* * *

"So what do you think of Vannesa?" Sally asked Jack as they were in the kitchen. 

"I think she seems like a perfectly decent young witch." Jack answered. "And if she makes Cedric happy, I'm happy...what do you think?"

"She seems nice." Sally said vaguely. "Now, lets bring her this salad."

They exited the kitchen to the dining room.

* * *

Cedric and Vannesa were just seating themselves when Jack and Sally entered. 

"Here you go, I hope thats alright...?" Sally said setting out the salad.

Vannesa smiled at her. "Just perfect Sally. Thank you." she said. Now that everyone was seated, the dinner could go on.

"So Vannesa, how long have you and Cedric been seeing each other?" Jack asked, taking a large slurpful of worms. Vannesa shuddered inwardly.

"About.."she looked across the table at Cedric. He held up two fingers. "Two months. About two months." she answered.

Jack nodded. Jake looked up from his plate. "So, Ceddie been a gentleman with you?" he asked.

Cedric turned red. Vannesa struggled to hold back a giggle. "Yes, he's been a perfect gentleman." she answered. Cedric marveled at the ease with which she answered all these questions. She really was a good liar.

"Now now Jake, don't you think that's getting a little personal?" Sam asked, a bit of laughter in her voice.

"So you're a witch, correct?" Jack asked.

Vannesa nodded while taking a fork of salad into her mouth. "What spells do you know?" Jack questioned.

"Not many, I'm just starting..." Vannesa admitted. Jack looked confused. "You're fifteen, correct?"

"Yes." Vannesa answered truthfully.

"Well then, you should be well into remiedial spells...I've had to study witch curicullum...even if you're a recent arrival." Jack explained, puzzled.

Cedric paniced on the inside. "Leave her alone Dad." he said, attempting to hide the meaning behind humor.

Jack waved a hand. "Well, can you ride a broom stick? Forgive me, but I've always marveled at the necromancer's ability to levitate...if you would, could you do a demonstration? I'm sure Sally has a broom somewhere, don't you Sally?" Jack asked turning to Sally. She nodded yes.

Vannesa felt a lump rising in her throat. "I don't think..." she started.

"Here we are!" Jack exclaimed as Sally came back with a broom.

Vannesa shot Cedric a look he had seen before. On the face of a trapped animal.

"Dad, I don't really think..." Cedric started, but it was no use. Jack was on a fixation, and no amount of reason would stop him.

"I know this is a bit impromptu, but do you think you could give us a show? I'm sure its effortless even for a young witch...broom riding comes as a second nature!" he said.

Cedric, for one instant, thought he saw a glimmer of malicous intent in Jack's sockets...but in the instant it was there, it disappeared.

"Dad, come on, this is rude..." Cedric started. He knew Vannesa didn't know how to ride a broom, a task even some born witches found difficult at times.

"Oh, come off it Cedric, its just a bit of fun!" Jack said, waving off his concerns. "Now, have a go at it..."

* * *

I decided I needed to do the dinner in two parts, and this was a loooooooooooong chapter to write. I crossed out about a dozen different scenarios in my mind. So I better get some damn good reviews! jkjk. But I really would appreciate some reviews guys...please? 


	23. Discovery

23

Oooooh...emotion, turmoil, and inner fights...enjoy guys.

* * *

Vannesa was past reasonable thought right now. She knew she couldn't fly a broomstick...Cedric, Jake, Sam, Harry, they all knew! But what could she do? She had to at least try... 

Vannesa commanded all her will power to scream in her head, _FLY!! _she pushed off the ground with her legs as hard as she could and then...

Nothing.

Sally looked confused. Jack, disappointed. "Is there a problem?" he asked.

Vannesa tried her best to laugh it off. "I haven't flown in a while...I'm rusty I guess." she lied. She straddled the broom again, trying a different approach. This time, she begged and pleaded in her head. _'Please, oh please, just this once, could you fly? Hover maybe?'_

She pushed off again, and...

Nothing.

Once more, and still, her efforts were in vain. Jack had enough.

"What kind of witch are you?!" he said. Even elementary witches could easily fly broomsticks. "Do you even know magic?!"

"Jack..." Sally cautioned, but Jack was on a rampage. He glared at Vannesa. "Can you cast a spell?!" he said.

"Of course I can!" Vannesa said confidently back. "Well?" Jack asked.

Vannesa didn't know any spells by heart yet. "Ummm, well..."

Jack threw up his hands. "Alright, let me see your palm, please." he said as calmly as he could. Vannesa frowned. "My..palm?"

"All witches have the mark of Salem on the palm of their hands, you should know that!" Jack snapped. Vannesa reluctantly held out her hand. Jack inspected it.

If he had glared before, his sockets were burning now. "You are no witch." he said, icicly.

The range of emotions in the room was staggering. Vannesa was frightened out of her wits. Cedric looked very much like a trapped animal. Sally put her hand up to her lips in shock. Jake's cool temperment seemed to have melted. Jack was enraged.

"What are you?!" he asked, taking off her hat, revealing her dark hair. Jack realized it in an instant...he couldn't believe it had taken him this long.

"You're...you're a human..." he said in almost a whisper. Then his voice rose. "A...HUMAN?!!" he thundered. He turned to Cedric.

"What the **hell **are you thinking Cedric??!! You bring a human across worlds, into the very heart of HalloweenTown, completely defiling ancient laws!!! Have you no decency?!" Jack roared.

Cedric, felt like his tongue was cut out. He had no explaination.

"Dad..." Jake started, trying to help Cedric out. Jack turned, looking sad. "You knew? Jake...you knew?"

Jake simply nodded.

Jack slouched. He looked up. "Sam?" he asked. Sam nodded. "Suzy?" Another nod. "Harry?" The last nod. Jack slumped as if hit in the gut. "Sally?" he asked, desparately.

Sally didn't know what to say. She shook her head no. Jack picked up speed again. He whirled to Vannesa. "Young lady, I have no idea what you are thinking...you should be quite aware that your very prescence here obliverates common sense. Now, could someone please tell me what the hell is going on?!"

Cedric found his tongue. "You know Halloween night?"

Jack frowned. "Yes?"

"Well, I was off by myself and..." he started.

* * *

Cedric told the whole story, emitting some more personal parts, but the whole story overall. 

Jack was furious. His son had completely ashamed the entire family. If the town got wind of this...

He looked over at Sally. She hadn't said a word since the discovery. "Sally?" he said. Her eyes appeared distant...

She looked up. Jack sighed in defeat. He looked across the room to the rest. "Jake, Sam, Suzy, Harry, go home." he ordered.

Jake opened his mouth to protest, but a look from Jack was enough for him to leave.

They closed the door behind them.

Jack stood and paced. The only people in the room were Cedric, Vannesa, Sally, and Jack. Cedric felt himself reaching for something to protect himself with.

Jack pinched the bone between his eye sockets. "Now.." he started. "Lets see what we'll have to do...well, a memory wipe on Vannesa, obviously. Then send her back to the Human World..."

Cedric stood, infuriated. "She's not going anywhere!!" he growled.

Jack glared. "The other option is killing her...do you want that?"

"Why can't she stay here?" Cedric pleaded.

Jack sighed. "I'm sorry Cedric, but did you ever stop to think that maybe those laws were established to protect HalloweenTown? Humans have hated monsters since the Dark Ages, they hunted us and slayed us...so we created our own world, here. If one human comes here, more could follow. Before you know it, the town's full of them, and perhaps they won't be as generous as us. Cedric, I've been scaring humans for a long time, and I should know, they're a ghastly race."

Vannesa looked indignant. "Excuse me?!"

"No offense to you.." Jack said. "But Halloween didn't start as a fun holiday."

"What do you mean?" Cedric asked.

"Halloween started as the one night monsters could get revenge on the humans, by scaring and killing them..." after seeing the horrified looks on Vannesa, Sally, and Cedric, Jack explained. "But that was before the first Pumpkin King. Jack O'Lantern stopped all that and made it simply a fun holiday to look forward to. Hence saving more than a few humans from monster's wrath."

* * *

"Shut up Harry, I can't hear!" Sam snapped. 

"You shut up!" Jake retorted.

"You!"

"Guys, be quiet!" Suzy whispered.

The four were packed next to the front door, crouching their ears close so they could listen in on the conversations inside.

"Hey Jake, the last time we did this was in high school." Harry said.

"Thats right! Outside Ms. Corpse's room! That was awesome man!" Jake and Harry high fived each other.

"Shhh...listen." Suzy said. They all leaned closer.

"Wow, Dad's pissed." Sam said. Jake nodded, worridly. "Look guys, I know it seems stupid, but I think Cedric really loves that human, and she him."

"I don't see what the deal is." Suzy said. "So what if she's a human?"

Harry shrugged. "Ancient laws...Jake'd know about them right."

Jake stuck out his tongue. "Don't remind me of studying!"

"Hey, they've stopped talking." Sam said.

The door opened then, and all four of them toppled on top of each other. Jack Skellington glared down at them. "Go home." he said.

"But Dad..." Sam started. "GO HOME!" Jack yelled, and they jumped up and ran.

* * *

Jack slammed the door. He looked over at Cedric and Vannesa sitting on the couch, and Sally sitting near the fire place. He sighed. 

"I'll think this all through tomorrow...I'm going to sleep." he said, heading up the stairs.

* * *

Cedric and Vannesa turned to Sally. 

"Mom..." Cedric said. "You don't think Dad would really...wipe her memory? Do you?"

Sally was silent. "I don't know what to think right now Cedric." she said quietly.

Cedric felt like his world was burning in front of him. Everything went to hell...Dad hated him, Mom was hurt, Jake got in trouble, and Vannesa...

He looked over at her. She had tear stains running down her cheeks. "I'm sorry Cedric...I tried, I really did.." she gasped. Cedric had never seen her cry before.

He held her in his arms, comforting. "Shhhh...I'm sorry, I dragged you into this...its my fault." he said.

While they talked quietly, Sally headed upstairs.

* * *

Jack was pacing the course of their tower when Sally entered. 

"Jack?" She called cautiously. She hadn't seen him this out of sorts since Jake's near fatal accident...but that was years ago, when Jake was simply a kid.

Jack stopped pacing and stood soberly, looking at her. "I don't understand Sally." he said.

Sally bit her lip. "Please Jack...be easy on him..."

Jack frowned. "Sally, he broke an ancient law...I'm the Pumpkin King! How can I banish my own son? I don't think my heart could take it." he sighed.

Sally wrung her hands nervously, looking at her feet. Jack came over and enveloped her in a hug. "You've been so quiet tonight...what are you thinking Sally?" he asked, genuinely worried for his ragdoll.

She sighed. "Jack...I don't see what the problem is. Cedric has been happier this last week than he has been in years. I've seen a spark of what he used to be like...remember, when he was only to your knee? He used to be full of life, but if you separate them, he'll be worse than ever. He tried to kill himself before, and he may be more lucky next time. I don't want to lose him Jack..." she said, almost whispering.

Jack was near tears. "Sally, I don't want to either...but its my job to bring justice! What am I to do? A human simply can't be in HalloweenTown. That part I know. And a monster can't live in the Human World, its why the worlds were designed."

"Isn't there something we can do?" Sally asked. Jack shook his head. "The punishment for bringing a human here is banishment. Perhaps, if we wiped her memory, and sent her back home, then no one would know. Then Cedric wouldn't be banished."

"But he wouldn't get to see Vannesa." Sally pointed out. Jack hung his head. "What do you want from me Sally? Thats the best I can do. Even at that, I'm breaking laws."

Sally was angry. "Fuck laws! Ceddie will be heartbroken! That's hardly better than banishment!"

Jack had never heard Sally curse. It took him off guard. His frame slouched. "I'm sorry..." he said.

* * *

Okay, after that, I believe some reviews are in order...PLEASE?!! Less people have been reviewing and its got me down guys. So I'll hypnotise you...

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW...


	24. Pains and Plots

24

Thanks to Toki, Xany-Insanity-Xenia-o-Awesome, NightmareBeforeChristmasFreak, and a special thanks to my friend, Musically for reviewing.

I dedicate this chapter to anyone who has ever had a broken heart.

(Musically knows what I'm talking about)

* * *

"No no no no no..."Jake muttered as he and Suzy walked hand-in-hand back to their home. 

"This is not good..." an understatement. "What if the citizens get word of it?" Jake muttered. Suzy had rarely seen him this frazzled.

She wrapped her arms around him. "It'll work out Jake, it always does."

He looked down at his wife. "First time for everything."

Suzy sighed. "What do you think your Dad will do?"

Jake shrugged. "He's Jack Skellington, he's a bit unpredictable." he reminded Suzy. "But he does take his job seriously..." he sighed. "I just don't know. I've got my own problems. If the citizens find out I helped hide a human here..."

"They won't find out, your Dad can take care of that." Suzy assured. " I suppose." Jake mumbled. Suzy inwardly rolled her eyes. If Jake Skellington wanted to be miserable, he would.

Jake had a lightbulb-overhead moment. "Ced's my little brother...I've got to help him. Suzy, I've got a plan."

* * *

Jake and Suzy were not the only ones walking about the town at that hour. Harry and Sam headed home as well. 

"I've never seen your Dad like that." Harry said simply. Sam nodded. "I haven't either, but then again, nobody's ever brought a human to HalloweenTown before."

"This is one big mess on our hands." Harry said, contemplating the evening's events. "Is Cedric going to be banished?"

Sam shook her head. "Dad isn't heartless...some say that's his problem. He can be strict, but never cruel. I can't see him banishing his own son unless it was for his own good."

Harry frowned. "Perhaps it is for his own good."

Sam glared. "What is that supposed to mean?!"

"Shhh...you see, if he was banished, he wouldn't have to follow the laws of HalloweenTown...I'm just saying, if he was banished to the Hinterlands, then maybe he could bring the human with him."

A grin slowly crept up Sam's face. "Harry, you're a genius."

Harry shrugged. "That's why you married me babe."

* * *

Jack sunk into his armchair in his tower, next to the fire place, which was lit, casting an eerie shadow across the room. 

Jack felt divided, duty and morals intwined in a tangled knot in his mind.

It should be an open and shut case. A creature brought a human to HalloweenTown. Punishment; banishment. No moral obligations.

But it wasn't that simple.

The creature in question was his son...his own bones and blood. What kind of father would he be to banish his own son?

And the human in question wasn't ordianry either. Jack could tell that Cedric truly cared about Vannesa, as much as he wished it wasn't so.

She couldn't live in HalloweenTown, and Cedric couldn't live in the Human World.

It was a love that never should, or supposedly could, happen.

But it did. Suddenly the similarities struck Jack of a tragedy he had once read...Romeo and Juiliet. He had thought the ending beautiful, if a bit morbid.

Now the ending seemed terrifying.

Jack could see no options that appealed. He could either banish his son to the Hinterlands, for the remainder of his afterlife, or mind wipe his son's love and send her back to her world, leaving Cedric heartbroken. He may do something he would regret.

Or would he regret it?

Jack mused what he would do if Sally were to vanish from his life. Was Jack really so strong that he would not be so depressed and hopeless to take his own after life? It was a chilling thought. Could he then blame Cedric for deciding life was not worth living?

Cedric, now there was a puzzle. His quiet, reserved son. Jack wished he could go back in time...Cedric's silence was not just because of his personality. If Jack had only read all those signs, all pointing to...

Stop. There was no use dwelling on it._ 'You've got a decision to make Jack...' _he thought to himself.

He rubbed his aching temples. As he looked into the flames, an idea struck him.

* * *

"Ceddie, I'm so sorry." Vannesa cried into his shoulder. "I tried, I really did." 

"Don't blame yourself. You did a marvelous job. There's nothing to be sorry about." Cedric assured, with a sinking feeling in his heart. Unlucky in love, he had described himself. As he thought about it now, it was perfectly fitting. He finally found the girl of his dreams, only to find he couldn't be with her.

Maddening it was. Cedric's mind drifted to his first heart break...

It was a week before the big dance for the highschool. Cedric wasn't much of a socialite, he sat in the back and stayed silent, so most people only knew him as, 'Jack's weird son'. Not a great reputation. Never the less, Cedric had been determined to find a date for the dance.

He had finally picked a girl any guy would be happy to escort. A pretty, cheerful, little witch from History class. Her name was Jane, if he remembered correctly. She wasn't hugely popular, Cedric wasn't completely idiotic, but she was still fairly well known and highly pretty. Not to mention, she didn't have a date yet.

Later reflecting on it, Cedric realized it was a kamikaze mission. He had waited in the hall during class until it let out and she came out of the class room, heading for her locker. Cedric, gathering his nerves, went over and asked quite simply if she would like to go to the dance with him.

Her face, oh god, how he could picture it, regarded him for a minute. Then, she laughed. She fucking laughed in his face. When she realized he wasn't joking, she only stopped a little.

"Oh, you're serious?" she had asked. Cedric simply nodded. She shook her head. "Nice try...no." she said, taking her books and slamming the locker door in his face. The bell screamed, ending the hallway period, and Cedric stayed. People shuffled around him, heading for their next class. Cedric didn't go to class that day.

He skipped the rest of the day, coming home to Jack and Sally's immediate questioning of if he had date yet.

He had faked a smile, saying yes, he was taking a nice witch from history class.

The night of the dance, he got dressed up, got in his car, (telling his parents he was going to pick up his date) and headed to the Hinterlands.

He parked the car high on a hill, overlooking all of HalloweenTown. Then he was so furious, so fucking angry at this stupid town, stupid school, stupid Jane, stupid dance...everything was so stupid...

Cedric's first chance at love screwed him over. He had never again asked a girl out in HalloweenTown.

But it seemed Cedric could not get this love thing. Before he could be with any girl in HalloweenTown, no legal problems. But they all thought he was a freak.

Now he had his dream girl, and it was illegal.

Love stinks, in Cedric's humble opinion.

* * *

a/n: this was a tough chapter to write...any input would be greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading. (no that does not mean the end, sorry) 


	25. A Long Night

25

I am sooooooooo sorry about the hiatus guys...I've been really busy lately and haven't had time to work on fics. Forgive me.

Thanks to: Toki, IamtheIinteam, NightmareBeforeChristmasFreak, and Musically for the reviews. (glares at people who didn't review) maybe SOMEBODY could follow their example.

* * *

"I know just how Cedric and Vannesa can get out of this!" Jake pronounced proudly. 

"Thats wonderful Jake! How?" Suzy asked.

"Its so simple, I can't believe I didn't think of this before..." Jack mumbled, ignoring Suzy.

"Thats great, how?" Suzy asked again.

"Really, just stupid of me..."

"Jake, would you kindly tell me this fantastic plan?!" Suzy said, irritated. Jake blinked, realizing he had been ignoring her.

"Oh, sorry Suzy...you see, Cedric is going to die."

Suzy gasped. "You're going to kill Cedric?!" she said, stunned.

"Shhh!" Jake shushed her in their living room. "And NO! I am not going to kill Cedric. Cedric's going to have an accident..."

Suzy scooted away from Jake, nervous. "Jake, are...are you okay?"

Jake shook his skull furiously. "NO! Listen. We're going to fake Cedric and Vannesa's death."

Suzy cocked her head. "How will that work?"

"We'll set it up in front of the town...it'll be risky, but I'm sure we could pull it off..." Jake's mind began plotting possible deaths for Cedric.

"No, I mean, how would it help?" Suzy asked, confused.

Jake snapped back to reality. "Well, if he's dead, then he could live with Vannesa in the Hinterlands. You don't have to follow the laws out there, if you're far enough away from the town. Nobody would go looking for them. Its perfect!" Jake exclaimed, grinning.

* * *

"Its perfect Sally!" Jack exclaimed, pacing and grinning at her at the same time. 

Sally frowned. "Its a good plan Jack, but..."

Jack stopped pacing and looked cross. "But what?"

"If Cedric turns into a human, we'll never be able to see him either."

Jack slumped. "You're right...and I spent all that time thinking of it..." Jack sat beside her on their bed.

Sally went behind him and relaxed some of his aching vertebrae. "It was a good plan Jack." she said.

Jack sighed. "I thought if Cedric was turned into a human, it'd be alright. I guess I didn't think about us seeing him..."

Sally bit her lip. "You know Jack, perhaps that plan would work...I mean, we could get a potion from the witch shop, Ceddie drink it, and he would be changed into a human...then he could live in the Human World with Vannesa."

"We'd never be able to see him again Sally, don't you want to know what happens to him?"

Sally bit her lip again. "Well, he is almost sixteen, the legal age here...and, well...I think its his life Jack. We can't control him, as much as I wish we could."

Jack frowned deeply. "I don't know Sally...Cedric could get eaten alive out there! The Human World is dangerous, trust me. They're a destructive race."

"Open your sockets Jack, he's getting eaten alive here! He's miserable! How can we keep him from happiness?" Sally retorted.

Jack blinked in surprise. Sally, usually so soft-spoken and shy, had raised her voice. "I see..." he said.

"Do you Jack?" Sally asked. "I'm so...sick of being in the middle of you and Cedric's clashes..." her voice was cracking. "You say he's not talented Jack. He is talented. He draws, did you know that? He draws so well...and he tries Jack, he really tries to be scary."

Jack felt all the hope fluttering inside his ribcage crash like a stone.

"I know he tries Sally..." he said.

"Then why isn't that enough?" Sally asked, near tears. "As if the kids at school tormenting him aren't enough...he just wants you to accept him Jack."

Jack gulped for air. "How...how do you know all this Sally?"

"Have you ever seen his drawings? Or the way he keeps his thoughts quiet? Down to the way he walks, he's always alert. On the look out. Have you ever seen those bruises from the bullies? Or the ripped up school papers in the wastebacket? Have you ever thought maybe something wasn't right? Ceddie was so happy before he went to school, when he was little. Before he cared what people said...how does a happy little kid turn suicidal? Magic, is that what you thought Jack?" Sally was near a breakdown.

Jack rocked her in his arms, running his skeletal fingers through her flaming hair. "Shhhh...I'm so sorry...so sorry..." he kept repeating until she fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

Cedric was so filled with rage after that flashback, that his grip began to tighten. Vannesa noticed, as he was holding her. 

"Cedric?" she asked. He shook his head. "I can't stand this place any longer...lets leave." he said, getting up, fire in his sockets.

Vannesa looked confused. "What? We can't leave...we have nowhere to go."

Cedric pounded a fist into the wall. "This is all so fucked up..." he growled. "We gotta get outta here before the town finds out about you..."

Vannesa frowned. "Why? What difference will it make?"

"They'll burn you at the stake or something! There are still quite a few monsters here who still bear a grudge againest humans..."

"Cedric, I am not about to run off with no food, money, or plan. Thats just plain moronic." Vannesa said, crossing her arms.

Cedric took a deep breath, calming himself. "You're right...I just lost my temper..." he sighed. "How about I show you to our guest room? You can sleep here for the night..." Cedric said, lighting a candle.

Vannesa followed him through a labyrith of corridors, ending at the door to a bedroom.

"My rooms right next door if you need anything." Cedric said, opening the door. "I hope it'll be okay..."

The room was more than okay. The impossibly long bed, built for a Skellington, was covered with rich, wine-colored satin covers. The windows were shaded by long, drapes, and the view looked over the Town Square, the streetlights brightening the cobble stones in the street. It was a rather spacious room, and had a high ceiling, which, Vannesa figured, must be on account of the average Skellington's absurd height.

"Wow...its great Ceddie." she said. He feebly smiled, then set down the candle on a side table. "I'll see you in the morning." he said. "Goodnight." He turned towards the door.

Right as he was about to leave, he turned back towards her. "Oh, watch out for the monster under the bed. He can give you a start sometimes."

Vannesa looked warily towards the bed. "Great."

Cedric shrugged it off. "He's harmless. Goodnight Vannesa."

She smiled as well as she could at the time. "Goodnight Cedric." she said.

He closed the door behind him.

* * *

His room was across the hall, so he lit another candle for light in his room. What a hassle it was with limited electricty. Only the living room, the tower, and the kitchen had it. 

Cedric threw off his trenchcoat and shoes, making a thud in the corner. Then he wadded up his shirt, throwing it on the ground. He yawned. It had been a long, stressful day. He was dead tired, pardon the pun.

Groaning, he more or less felt his way to his desk, and plopped in the chair. A loophole, there had to be a loophole...

Flipping through books until one a.m., when he finally fell asleep, skull dozing on mountains of literature.

* * *

Vannesa, however, couldn't sleep a wink. She was frightened. 

Now, that was absurd. This was the same girl who had spent nights in alleys, switchblade in hand for emergencies, with no fear. But this was one scary house. The wind whistled through a smal crack in the window. The floorboards creaked. The foundation groaned. Screams wafted in the air. The lit candle in the corner cast long shadows, looking to Vannesa like monsters ready to burn her at the stake.

She gulped, then shut her eyes. 'This is ridiculous, pull yourself together.' she told herself. But still the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end.

She wondered about Cedric. He did say if she needed anything, he was right across the hall...

Gathering up her guts, she darted across the hall into Cedric's room.

* * *

She almost laughed at how Cedric looked. Slumped on his desk, skull resting on mountains of law books. He looked peaceful, almost. 

She gently nudged his shoulder. He didn't stir.

She tried again. "Ceddie?" she whispered in his ear hole.

He opened his sockets. "Huh? Vannesa?" he asked, dazed and confused. "Why are you in my room?"

Vannesa blushed a little. "Umm...Cedric, I couldn't sleep...could I, maybe, sleep in here?"

Cedric looked confused, but nodded. "Sure...let me clear off my bed..." he tosed several books, drawings, and clothes of the top of the bed, and smoothed the top. "Here you go." he said, giving her a feeble smile.

Vannesa smiled back at him, grateful he had not made fun of her. "Thanks Cedric..." she said, climbing into the bed, suddenly feeling very much tired.

Cedric really wasn't all there to begin with, so he nodded and sat in his desk chair. He was puzzled by her odd expression...could that be fear?

"You alright?" he asked. Vannesa nodded quickly, but the expression was the same. Cedric frowned. "Are you scared Vannesa?"

She bit her lip. "Of course I'm not Cedric Skellington! What's there to be frightened of?" she said, turning on her side from him. Cedric chuckled a little. She was lying.

Oh well, he was tired. He rested his skull on the pile of books again, and soon was dozing off.

* * *

Vannesa's mind, however, was decidely more troubled. While Cedric slept, she was panicing. 

It had been almost two weeks after when her period was supposed to start...

* * *

a/n: first person who reviews what Vannesa's worried about gets...I dunno...knowledge? Knowledge is power you know, so...you get power! C'mon guys, this is an easy one... 

((Hey, did you see that coming?))


	26. Shes A Little Runaway

26

Wow, thanks for the reviews guys...IamtheIinteam, NightmareBeforeChristmasFreak, Xany-Insanity-Xenia-o-Awesome, and special thanks to Savvie, and my bestest pal Musically.

If I get more chappies with reviews like that, I'll update **alot **faster! Thanks a bunch guys! Savvie, I thought you died!

* * *

Cedric's sockets flicked, then opened. He groaned, his neck aching from sleeping at an angle on his desk. 

He sat up, then cracked his bony neck one way, then the other. Yawning, he looked around his room, and was surprised to find a lump in his bed!

He frowned, then realized it must be Vannesa...he had almost forgotten all about that incident last night. He glanced at the old grandfather clock in the corner of the room.

"Jesus...eleven o'clock...Mom's gonna kill me." he mumbled. He decided to wake up Vannesa, so he stumbled over to her bed, and carefully pulled back the covers.

She wasn't there.

* * *

Vannesa trudged along in the Hinterlands. She had done some thinking last night, and she had made up her mind, as painful as it was. 

She couldn't stay here...it was for Cedric's sake.

He had already disgraced his family by bringing a human to HalloweenTown...imagine the shame when they found out he was a teenage father.

No, this would be best for everyone. She was going back to the Human World...get a full time job with Uncle Tony, she could live in the back room until she saved enough money for a place of her own. After that, she had no idea. She would be okay, she always managed.

It would be better for Cedric too...he would be sad for a while, but he would forget her. He would forget her...and his family would be better off as well. Everyone wins.

Vannesa knew she wouldn't ever get over Cedric...her heart ached at the very thought of leaving him...but this was the only way.

She trudged on to the doctor's lab, so he could send her home.

* * *

"She must be downstairs, don't freak Cedric..." he told himself, rushing down the stairs three at a time. He dashed into the kitchen, where his mother and father were eating breakfast. 

"Have you seen Vannesa?" he asked. They looked at him strangely.

Jack shook his head. "No, we thought she was still sleeping.."

"She's not there." Cedric said quickly.

Jack frowned, then shrugged. "She must be around here somewhere..."

Cedric dashed out the door.

* * *

Where would she be? The graveyard, the Hinterlands? Then it struck Cedric. 

"Of course! She must have went to feed Chester...I'll bet she's at the doctors!"

* * *

Vannesa closed the heavy iron door behind her as quietly as she could. She heard the sound of something dying coming from the lab. When she peeked inside, it was only the doctor snoring at his counter. 

She shrugged. At least it gave her time to check up on Chester. She could wake him up when she needed him to send her back.

She knew she was stalling...she had been all morning. When she woke up at five, Cedric still sleeping, she had given him one last kiss, and said goodbye, before she climbed out the window. She had trudged in the Hinterlands, wasting time for no reason, before heading to the doctor's. She could grab Chester, wake him up, and go home within five minutes if she wanted to.

If this was the right thing to do, why did it feel so wrong?

She headed to her cell, and opened the door. "Chester?" she called softly.

Chester yawned, then looked up. He was curled up on the cot. He stretched before giving her an answer. "Yes yes, what's all this then? Why didn't you come home last night? I was worried sick."

Vannesa almost laughed at the sheer irony of her cat staying up worried about her. Then she remembered the circumstances.

"They found out...we're leaving." she said. He frowned. "What? We just got here! So what if they found out? What are they gonna do?"

Vannesa glared at him. "Burn me at the stake. Now, pick yourself up, we're leaving, NOW." she directed.

Chester looked at her warily, not moving. "What about Cedric? You're not even going to say goodbye?"

Vannesa choked back tears. "I don't want to talk about him. He deserves a better girl than me...I'm just a troubled street kid. He's a prince."

Chester frowned. "But he doesn't want another girl. You're going to hurt him."

"Its complicated."

"So indulge me."

Vannesa sighed. He wasn't going to let this drop.

"Well...I'm...pregnant."

Chester's eyes widened to almost three times their normal size. "Wh..what?!"

"Halloween night...when I first met Cedric? Well, we were by the river, and in the moonlight...I can't believe that it happened, that I was such a slut...but it did. And now, I don't want to shame him and his family anymore than I already have. So, if I leave, he'll be fine. I can manage."

"You don't truly believe that, do you?" Chester sniffed.

How she wished she believed it herself. "Its better this way. Now, come on..."

* * *

Cedric burst into the labratory, knocking over piles of books and his tiny feet slamming againest the stone floor. 

The doctor started up. "Wha-?!" he said.

"Is Vannesa here?!" Cedric panted, he had run all the way across town. His gut said something just wasn't quite right...

"Oh, the human? You just missed her." The doctor said placidly.

"WHAT?!" Cedric thundered. He shook the doctor by his shoulders. "Where is she?!"

"She asked to go home to the Human World, so I opened the emergency portal for her..." the doctor said, concerned about Cedric's state of mind.

Cedric let the doctor go. He looked as if in a daze. "She...went home? Why would she do that..." he murmered.

"Are you alright son?" the doctor asked. Much as he hated to admit it, Cedric was in a way his grandson...not to mention, he prefered Cedric to the majority of the noisy, irritating citizens here. Although he would never say it, he had a soft spot in his heart for Cedric...he always did like rooting for the underdog.

Cedric shook his head back to reality. "Open the portal, please...I've got to go after her! She wouldn't do this unless there was a reason...I knew something was wrong.." he muttered.

The doctor regarded him warily, but then did open the portal by throwing the switch.

Cedric leapt through.

* * *

Vannesa and Chester stood on a corner of the street, with no direction where to go. 

"I guess I should head to Uncle Tony's..." Vannesa murmered, her eyes teary.

"I suppose so...he'll be worried how he hasn't heard from you for a while." Chester agreed.

Vannesa sighed. She had sworn she would never come back to this cruel, unforgiving city...but promises are easily broken.

"Are you going to tell your step dad?" Chester asked.

She shook her head furiously. "Never! I may live on the streets all my life, but I'm never going to go back to that bastard! Not after...that."

"Have you ever told anyone about...that?"

Vannesa hung her head as they walked along the alley. "Not even Cedric...he'd have wanted to get even with him..." she said as she ran a finger along the deep scar on her arm.

"Perhaps, if you told the cops.." Chester suggested.

She glared at him. "Yeah, just go up and say what? Hey nice policemen, my step daddie abuses me? Sometimes he punches me so hard againest the ground that I can't get up? And maybe if I'm lucky, he'll simply kick me in the stomach and go off to his armchair and drink some more? Yeah, they'll be all over that."

Chester sighed. "Just a suggestion."

Vannesa scuffed the toe of her shoe againest the wall of the alley. "I'm never going back there. Never. I'd rather starve to death than put up with that sad excuse for a human being."

* * *

"Vannesa?" Cedric called. He was in some strange part of the city he hadn't been to before. He rushed around the throngs of humans on the sidewalk, most of them staring at him. 

He realized that he still looked like a citizen of HalloweenTown. He had to fix that, and quick.

He ducked into a side alley. He needed some time to think...he could pull this off. What the hell? He was probably banished as soon as he got home anyway, what did a few more rules matter? He needed to find Vannesa.

"Vannesa?!" he called, a bit more urgently. He scanned the crowd, but no luck. She wasn't on this busy street. A guy knocked into him.

"Hey, Halloween was last week punk!" the stranger said crossly in front of Cedric.

Cedric glared. "I was about to say the same to you...isn't it about time to take off that hideous mask?" he retorted before moving on.

* * *

"I think we're lost." Chester said. 

"We are not lost...I know exactly where we're headed. I just don't know how to get there from here." Vannesa snapped.

"Vannesa?!" They heard called.

Vannesa frowned. "It can't be...Cedric? How did he get here?"

"I'm assuming he talked to the old guy with the funny lips." Chester smarted. They saw Cedric's skull peer around the corner.

"Vannesa?" He asked, unsure. Then he realized it was, indeed her. He sprinted towards her, and enveloped her in an embrace.

When he broke away, he was angry. "What the hell are you doing? Why didn't you tell me? What the hell is the matter Vanessa...you've been acting strangely all week." he roared.

Vannesa couldn't help it. His face, contorted with worry...he deserved to know.

"There is something wrong with me Cedric...I'm pregnant." She confessed, tears streaming down her face.

Cedric was certain he'd misunderstood. "What did you just say? It sounded like you said you're..."

"Pregnant." Vannesa said.

Cedric's heart fell in his ribcage like a stone. He could hear it echoing in his skull.

"Are...are you sure?" he asked, hoping for a negative.

"Yes. Positive." Vannesa answered. The tears were really flowing now. "Oh Cedric, I'm so ashamed!" she lamented.

Cedric held her in his arms, still not quite understanding. "I'm...I'm going to be a father?"

Vannesa shook her head yes. "You probably hate me now, don't you?" she said darkly.

"No! I could never hate you...its just...oh Christ Vannesa, we're fucking sixteen and we're going to be parents!" Cedric gasped for air, feeling as if he couldn't breathe.

Vannesa cried even harder now. "You're going to leave me, aren't you? You're going to leave while you can...I don't blame you. You won't be the one stuck with the responsibility for the end of your life...I will. Stuck working minimum wage, living in a shitty apartment, not being able to afford rent...I'm so fucking screwed Cedric!"

Cedric felt his heart ripped in two. "Listen to me. Listen.." he said, lifting her head up. "I will take care of you...and the baby. I will, Vannesa. I'm not going to abandon you, or my child. Sure, did I want this to happen? No. But we're in this together." he said, taking her hand in his, and looking in her eyes.

* * *

End.

NOOOOOOoooo...you guys aren't going to get rid of me that easy. But isn't reading my work fun? (force feeds it down your throats) no, I'm jk everybody. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease...please review...!!!!!


	27. Options, and Decisions

27

Wow guys, I'm really liking the amount of reviews I'm getting! Thanks! Anyway, special gracias to: NightmareBeforeChristmasFreak, 1wilson1, primrose.stranger, Xany-Insanity-Xenia-o-Awesome, IamtheIinteam, Saavie, and Musically.

* * *

"Do you suppose something's happened to her?" asked Sally of Jack as she cleared away the breakfast dishes. 

Jack shrugged. "Perhaps she went for a walk. All I know is they better be back home soon, before the citizens are up and about. Someone could see them."

Sally nodded, yet couldn't shake this feeling...something was wrong. She had a vision last night, in her sleep. It was so strange...

She had dreamt that she, Jack, Cedric, and Vannesa were all at the doctor's labratory. Cedric and Vannesa looked anxious, worried almost. Then the doctor wheeled over. He was holding something, something wrapped up in a blanket. He didn't show it to her or Jack, instead handed it to Vannesa. She had came closer, to see what was wrapped up, and right when she was about to look over...

She woke up.

Sally didn't know what this meant, but she didn't feel like she should tell Jack until she was sure. She had her suspicions...

* * *

"What are we going to do Ceddie?" Vannesa asked. 

Cedric felt his brain already cranking at full speed. He needed to sit down. "Shh...just, please, give me a minute." he said, rubbing his temples. "How am I going to explain this to my parents?" he asked himself.

"You know, eventually, they will find out." Chester said irritably. The three of them were sitting on the cement of the alley, Vannesa in Cedric's lap, and Chester in Vannesa's.

"I'm not laughing." Cedric snapped. He had so much to think about...

"The way I see it, there are some options." Cedric started. "One: abortion."

Vannesa looked down at her stomach. "I don't really consider that an option Cedric."

Cedric nodded. It was her body, after all. "Two: adoption."

"Hmmm..." Vannesa pondered that. "But we don't know what it will look like...if its a human, we'll have to put it up for adoption here. If its a skeleton, well, I'm pretty sure everyone in HalloweenTown would figure out who's child it is."

"Not necessarily." Cedric said, thinking aloud. "We could give it to my parents...pretend it was my mom's baby. We could do that..."

"Wouldn't it be a little weird for your parents to have a baby now? I mean, you're their youngest, and you're sixteen." Vannesa pointed out.

"Hmm, but in HalloweenTown its a bit different. Most monsters aren't capable of having childeren...people thought my own parent's were incapable. So its really not that strange that the few that can have childeren later in afterlife. We've got to populate the town you know."

"Well we're certainly helping with that." Vannesa muttered. "That would require your parent's agreement as well...its a nice idea though Ceddie." she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, other options, lets see...three: raise it ourselves." Cedric suggested.

Vannesa bit her lip. "That will be difficult when two worlds are working againest us."

"We could live in the Hinterlands! The grey line between your world and mine..." he said, kissing her hand.

"How would a pair of teens like us raise a kid? I'm afraid I'll mess it up Cedric...what if I'm a horrible mother? My own mother died when I was six! I have no idea how to raise a kid!" Vannesa lamented.

Cedric sighed. "You think I'm any more wiser than you? I just wish...I just wish everyone would leave us alone...what the fuck is wrong with everyone? What's so wrong with a human and a monster loving each other? Why can't they let us be happy?" Cedric lamented.

Vannesa held his skull in her hands. "I know Cedric...I know the world's againest us. And no, its not right, its not fair. But its life." she said, looking in his eyes.

He smiled feebly. He took her hand and kissed it again. "I know..." then it struck him that sitting in this alley was not solving anything. "We should go home."

"Where is home? Skellington manor, or Uncle Tony's? Where do we belong Cedric?" Vannesa asked.

"Lets go to the doctor's. I don't think I can face my parents right now." Cedric said, helping her off the ground. Chester leaped off her lap, and trotted behind them to the portal.

* * *

"Are you staying or going? Stop with the world jumping! My equiptment will short out!" the doctor snapped when they entered HalloweenTown again. 

Cedric sighed. "Sorry Dr. Finklestien."

"What happened to the two of you? You look like you were just struck by two thousand volts!"

Dr. Finklestien and his great people skills once again at work.

"Sorry, okay?!" Cedric snapped.

The doctor frowned. "Someone needs coffee. Here, you need it more than me." he said, offering a cup of coffee to both of them. They both gladly accepted it and proceeded to down the mugs.

"We're going to visit Jake." Cedric said, taking Vannesa's hand. He needed some advice, and since he couldn't talk to his parents, Jake would be the next best thing.

* * *

"Cedric? Vannesa? What're you doing here?! Someone might see you!" Jake said, ushering them inside. 

When they were pushed into his parlor, and the door and windows were shut, Jake turned to them. "Alright guys, what're you here for?" he asked warily. He looked like he hadn't slept for days.

Vannesa bit her lip and look at Cedric. He sighed. "Jake, we've got a bit of a situation..."

"I know! But, see I've got a plan for you two.." Jake started.

"No. Its a new problem." Cedric said.

Jake frowned. "Another? I swear, you two are more trouble than you're worth." Jake growled.

"Heh, well...Vannesa's pregnant." Cedric said quickly, grimacing.

Jake glared. "No, really. What's the new issue?"

"Ummm...we're not joking." Vannesa said.

Jake regarded them, then laughed. "Alright guys, ha-ha. Nice. I get it, okay? Now was this visit just to bother me? I've got Pumpkin King duties to do today. I don't have time for gags."

"Jake, listen. We're serious." Cedric said solemnly.

Jake's jaw dropped. "Holy fuck, you aren't kidding?! Christ, when'd you guys do **that**?!"

Cedric felt his face burning. Did Jake have to be so blunt about it? "Does it matter?" he asked. "Any help?"

Jake rubbed the back of his neck. "Jesus...why'd you guys tell me?! Now Dad'll be all over me!" he sighed. "Look guys, I really don't know what to tell you. You need to tell Jack and Sally."

"No! We can't do that!" Cedric protested. The shame of telling Jake was bad enough, and he was his brother. He couldn't imagine standing in front of parents...Jack, who had already looked down on him, and Sally, who had blushed and stammered when they were giving him 'The Talk', and telling them they were going to have another grandchild.

"You know, they will find out eventually." Jake replied.

"I know, but..." Cedric relented.

"But what? Better you tell them then if they found out from someone else." Jake said wisely.

Cedric fumed. "I know! But, how?"

"Do I look like I have all the answers? Hell, I can't even figure out how to take care of my own family, and I'm a bit older than you two! Listen, I'm just saying that you should sit them down and have a talk with them...maybe they can help you out. They're mom and dad, they'll listen."

Cedric thought about this. He supposed it was the only way. "Do you know of any buildings in the Hinterlands, Jake?"

Jake frowned in thought. "Hmmm, well, there's the cabin that me and Suzy used to go to when we were sixteen. Its the only building I know of out there. Its a fair walk into the Hinterlands, you have to walk. No way to drive. But nobody's been up there for years...its abandoned."

_'Perfect.'_ thought Cedric.

* * *

(sticks out tongue) yucky chapter...oh well, it was necessary. This wasn't as fun to write as the last ones, but still, hope you guys enjoyed it. It'll get more interesting...(evil laugh) Anyway, (presses tape recorder) please, please, please review!!! 


	28. Flames Of Fury

28

Thanks to the following people for their reviews!! 1wilson1, NightmareBeforeChristmasFreak, IamtheIinteam, and Musically. Special thanks to Foxyperv for reviewing every chapter in one day...gracias!

((Only Musically will get this, but there's a reference to you, Musically, in this fic. I'm sure you'll be able to spot it.))

Oh, crap...forgot this the whole rest of the fic...sorry.

Disclaimer: I **do not** own The Nightmare Before Christmas...I am merely a huge fan. I **do **own Cedric, Vannesa, Jake, Suzy, Sam, Harry, and Uncle Tony. So too bad lawyers!

* * *

The next day at school was a nightmare. The time he had spent with Vannesa was over Halloween break, and the last thing on Cedric's mind had been his education at the public torture center. 

Vannesa was well hidden at the doctors, as Cedric was not so blind as to allow the citizens to discover her...it was a small town and people talk.

A fact Cedric was reminded of in class that day. He was sitting in back, keeping low, and keeping his thoughts to his situation, when the large vampire in front of him turned back, with a sick smile.

"I heard you went and got some girl pregnant..." he muttered to Cedric. Cedric glared daggers at him, but sat silent. _Oh, how people talk...how had this gotten out? _Cedric wondered.

"Who is it huh? I bet you raped her, you would you little excuse for a pumpkin prince...or you paid some slut for it huh? That it? You fucked some whore?"

Cedric jolted upright. "You SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!" he said. "You know NOTHING!! Nothing!!!"

The vampire looked disgustingly at him. "So it is true huh? The Pumpkin Prince slept with some slut."

Cedric grabbed the vampire's collar and yanked him up, above Cedric's head. "The girl is no slut. I love her...take it back." Cedric growled.

The vampire was now squirming. But he still wouldn't learn. "Why should I?" he smarted.

"Take. It. Back." Cedric snarled, one last time. "Now."

"Don't think I will." the vampire smirked.

Cedric snapped on him. The same vampire who had bullied him all his life, he could take that. But now he was dragging Vannesa into this. Cedric threw him into the wall, crashing the vampire's body againest the rows of book shelves.

The vampire dazed and confused, could only look in terror as Cedric burst into flame. Literally.

It took quite a trick to learn to burst into Pumpkin King mode...Jake hadn't mastered the trick until he was well into eighteen. Jack at seventeen. Cedric was barely sixteen, but so consumed by rage, he burst into the flaming scarecrow that everyone 'ooohed' and 'ahhhed' over in the Halloween festivals every year.

He thrust his flaming fists into the vampire's gut. The vampire cried out in pain. "Take. It. Back!!" Cedric demanded.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, oh god, STOP!!!" the vampire screamed. This was when the teacher came in from the hall.

"CEDRIC SKELLINGTON, TO THE PRINIPAL'S OFFICE!!!" She ordered, pointing out the door.

But Cedric wasn't quite finished. He snapped a bony finger, which caused them to act like lighters, and promptly set the vampire's pant leg on fire.

_'Liar liar, pants on fire...burn in hell.'_ Cedric mused in his mind. Samantha Spellsman and Ryan Rotz grabbed a pail of water from the sink in the back of the room and put out the fire.

"NOW!!!" the teacher commanded. But Cedric wasn't listening. He was going to get his and Vannesa's sweet revenge on this dick. Two rather built football players went to tackle him, but he dodged them, using his Skellington abilities to climb like a spider right up the wall and stay on the cieling. He almost laughed at those pitiful leaps to get him.

"I'm going to call your parents!!" the teacher cried frantically, quite simply not knowing what to do when one of her best students started a riot in her classroom. Cedric shrugged, then jumped down from the ceiling, landing neatly on his feet, brushing off his trenchcoat. He silently walked out of the room, feeling all those judgemental eyes burning holes through him.

He shrugged. He really didn't give a damn about what they thought anymore.

* * *

Which was how Cedric landed sitting in one of those uncomfortable spindely wooden chairs across from the principal of the high school, Mr. Corpse. A real stiff. 

"I just don't understand Mr. Skellington. You've always been such a good student..." Mr. Corpse said reading over his files on Cedric.

"He started that fight!" Cedric growled.

Mr Corpse glared. "We both know thats not what your teacher told me. She said you were unmerciously beating that poor Mr. Inclinsed."

"Poor Mr. Inclinsed my ass..." Cedric muttered.

The principal sighed. "Always such a good student...quiet, but you did your work. This past two weeks alone we've seen two fights, three skippings...what's wrong son?"

Cedric felt bad...Mr. Corpse was trying. But Cedric didn't want to break. "People change...what if I'm sick of being the 'good little student'? Its not all its cracked up to be. And this fucking school, do you think this is a 'safe learning enviorment'? Tell that to all the guys like me who are tormented and tortured everyday in this hell hole. Tell that to all the broken, beaten, and damned. All the confused adolescents who slip through the cracks here...we're not the ones who get voted Prom King and Queen, we're not the ones who are on the football team, or the cheerleading squad. We're the ones who just try and live, keep our heads above water."

Mr. Corpse simply didn't know what to say. Cedric simply crossed his arms. "Can I go now?"

"I'll need to call your parents Cedric." Mr. Corpse said, picking up the old dial phone on his desk. Then he frowned. "Why don't you call them?" he said, handing the reciever to Cedric.

Cedric inwardly groaned, but dialed and waited for the ring tones to pass. Finally a voice came on.

"Hello?" it said in his mother's soft voice. "Hey, mom, how are you?" Cedric said.

Sally frowned. "Umm, just fine. Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"I am." Cedric answered.

"Then why are you calling me? Shouldn't you be in class?" Sally said, confused. Mr. Corpse took the phone.

"Mrs. Skellington, we've had a bit of a situation today at school involving your son." he began.

"A situation? With Cedric? My Cedric?" Sally asked. This was the first time she'd ever gotten a call from the school about Cedric getting in trouble.

"It would appear your son started a fight and was unmerciously beating another male student." Mr. Corpse said.

Sally gasped. "Cedric started a fight?! Are you sure?!"

Cedric took the phone. "Don't worry about it Mom. The other guy started it..."

"Cedric, that doesn't give you reason to fight with him! What did he do?"

Mr. Corpse took the phone back at this time. "Mrs. Skellington, that fact is not important. I'm afriad I'm going to have to suspend him for a few days. Would you come and pick him up from the high school?"

Sally bit her lip. "Jack has the hearse today in town..." she said.

"I see..." Mr. Corpse said placidly. "Then could you walk down to the high school? I'm afriad if I let him go he won't go home."

"Damn right.." Cedric whispered to himself.

"O...okay. I'll come down." Sally said sadly.

"Thank you Mrs. Skellington. Have a nice day." Mr. Corpse said, hanging up the phone.

* * *

Sally threw a shawl on, as it was getting chillier outside, and began her trek to the high school. On the way, she wondered what that boy could have possibly said to make Cedric so furious. 

She was sure Cedric had a good reason. He had to, Cedric just didn't do things like that. He was a good student...

But he certainly hadn't been acting like a good student lately. It was all very troubling to Sally, who wondered what in ghoul's name had happened to him.

* * *

She arrived at the high school, just after passing period, so it was just her, Mr. Corpse, and Cedric in the hallway. 

Mr. Corpse extended a hand. "Mrs. Skellington, glad of you to join us. Your son is to be suspeneded for a week."

Hardly a warm welcome.

Cedric kept his sockets focused on his shoes, not feeling like he could look at his mother. "Lets just go." he muttered coldly.

Sally said a quick, emotionless farewell to Mr. Corpse, then shuffled after Cedric's long strides.

* * *

As soon as they were outside the school, Cedric slowed his steps slightly to allow Sally to catch up. 

He sighed, seeing a ghostly trail of breath emiting from his notched mouth. Jeez, it was getting colder near everyday. He was grateful of his long black trench coat.

Sally pulled alongside him. "Ceddie, what happened? You started a fight?!" Sally asked.

"I didn't start that fight." Cedric growled. "That guy was insulting me and Vannesa."

"So you fought him?" Sally said, dubious. "What did he say?"

Cedric almost accidently spilled it right there. But, remembering she did not know yet about the pregnancy, he shut his notched mouth. "I don't want to say." he said icily, starting his long strides.

Sally hurried as fast as her movement-challenged body would allow. "Cedric Skellington, I can't believe you would just start a riot! Now there must be some sort of reason!"

Cedric stopped in his tracks. He turned around to her, looking straight in her eyes. He had to tell her...

"I'll tell you at home...its of a delicate nature." he said. Sally nodded, bewildered, but they finished the rest of the walk in silence.

* * *

When the door was closed behind them, Sally turned to Cedric expectantly. 

He sighed. "Sit down Mom." he said. Sally sat on the couch in the living room. Cedric slumped next to her, and took her hand. "I know this is something you hoped you'd never have to hear from your sixteen year old son...but...well, Vannesa is pregnant."

* * *

a/n: A very violent Ceddie...I like these violent chapters... 

Cedric: yeah, but I get in trouble for them.

Whitty: I'm sorry...

Vannesa: (hugs Ceddie) its okay...she's just a writer, she can't be held responsible for her actions.

Whitty: Thats right people! I can't be held accountable for my actions if you don't review! So, review!!!


	29. Confessions and Clashes

29

Lets start off with thanks to all my wonderful R&R'ers shall we? I would like to thank; primrose.stranger, CrusaderTransformer1, Foxyperv, IamtheIinteam, and Musically for their wonderful reviews...that was great guys, thanks! Now, about the chapter...

I think I'm pushing the envelope a little far with what I'm writing in this chapter...its not exactly your usual fanfic stuff. I would like you guy's input on the deeper stuff going on in here. Or, you could just not put any input in at all, that works too I guess. But take that as a warning before reading this following chapter.

* * *

"Oh God Mom, please stop crying..." Cedric said, wiping away some of her tears. 

"Are...are you the father?" Sally asked, glassy-eyed.

Cedric nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

"Oh Ceddie...how?" Sally asked, still in shock.

"Considering you have three childeren yourself, mom, I would assume you know how." Cedric said, then immediatly regretted it. She was so heartbroken...

* * *

Meanwhile, Vannesa stared out the cell window at the bleak landscape below. It was freezing in the stone prison...the doctor had no heaters, and the window was simply a hole in the stones. The wind whistled through it. 

Vannesa had been frightened before. But never like this. She truly, truly hated herself right now.

If only she had the courage to tell Cedric the truth...she should have realized it earlier. She probably had known it all along, just telling herself it was a lie.

It wasn't for sure Cedric's child.

If only she had the guts to tell him first. It would have saved so much heartbreak. But now he probably wouldn't listen to her...about how it was not her fault. Which it wasn't.

She had been raped.

She had been walking to Uncle Tony's from the river. It was getting dark, but she didn't care. She knew the streets well enough, or so she thought. She had been taking a shortcut through a back street when he grabbed her.

He clamped a hand over her mouth, his eyes wild, his breath rank. "A good little girl shouldn't be wandering the street at night..." he had whispered hoarsely in her ear disgustingly. She had bit his hand, then made a mad dash, but he ran faster and tackled her to the ground.

Terrified out of her mind, it happened so fast. Her brain could barely process what was going on.

What she could remember distinictly was her pure disgust and horror. She simply couldn't break free...

As soon as she could realize what happened, he took off. Leaving her sitting on the cold concrete, torn dress, shattered phyche, crying her eyes out...bloodied and bruised.

That was two days before Halloween night. She was so hurt, so completely destroyed on the inside, she had planned her death that night. Sneaking onto the top of a ten story building, to jump, straight onto the cold, unforgiving stone that had driven her to her untimely death.

Which of course was when Cedric had came into the picture.

That was the truly troubling thing. The baby could quite easily be either of them's child. Vannesa hoped and prayed that it was Cedric's. Oh, how she wanted it to be Cedric's...

But she had to tell him there was that fifty percent possibility that the baby wasn't his. It was only fair to him.

She planned on telling him today...then perhaps she could talk the doctor into doing a paternity test. She had to know for sure...

* * *

Cedric had snuck out of his room to talk to Vannesa...he was sure she had her own problems to deal with, and the truth of it was...he just couldn't stand that look on his mother's face. 

Crossing town, striding across the cobblestones in quicktime, and making it to the Doctor's labratory in a little under five minutes. He didn't knock, simply went through the door.

The doctor scowled down at him from the lab. "Don't you ever knock? Some people have to work with silence you know." he sniffed.

"My apologies doctor." Cedric sighed the old excuse. He headed towards Vannesa's cell, and went on in.

"Hey...how are you?" he asked, slipping through the door. Vannesa looked a little paler than he'd last seen her.

"Just..fine. Alright I guess. I think I'm catching a cold, this place is freezing." she mumbled, shivvering under the ragtag piece of cloth that constituted as a blanket.

Cedric took off his heavy trench coat and draped it around her shoulders. She looked surprised at him. "You need it more than me. Getting sick's not good for you or the baby." he said wisely, only a little chilled in his thin, long-sleeved grey and black striped shirt.

Vannesa got a little teary-eyed. "I need to talk to you about the baby..." she said. Cedric sat next to her. "I know, I've been thinking about it too...have you any ideas for names?" Cedric asked.

Vannesa took his hand. "Cedric, please listen to me. This is important."

Cedric sat up. "What is it Vannesa?" he said, concerned.

Vannesa swallowed, her mouth dry, her eyes wet. "Cedric, the baby may not be your's." she sqeaked.

Cedric took a minute to let this sink in. "What does that mean?" he asked, looking firmly at her, voice cold as ice.

"Its possible that you're not the baby's father Cedric, you don't understand..." Vannesa began, but Cedric cut her off.

"You told me I was your first. How can I not be it's father? You lied to me..." he said, jolting up on his feet.

"Cedric, please listen!" Vannesa said, getting up as well.

Cedric glared. "You said you loved me...was that a lie as well? Was it all a lie Vannesa? Am I just another notch in your lipstick case?"

"No! It was never like that Cedric!" Vannesa objected. "If you'd only let me explain..." she said, reaching for his hand.

Cedric turned from her, tearing away his hand. "I loved you Vannesa. How could you do this to me? How many boys have you been with? Five, ten? Twenty?!" He thundered.

"Cedric, you weren't my first, but if you'd listen.."

Cedric swallowed back tears. "I think I've listened to enough of your lies. I can't believe...I can't believe I fell for all this bullshit. Someone, loving me...you really fooled me didn't you?" he said, slamming the heavy iron door behind him.

* * *

Vannesa raced after him. "Cedric wait!!" 

He kept his stride, flying down the slope to the door back to the outside.

Vannesa was near tears now. "Cedric, please! You don't understand!"

Cedric reached the door, as he turned the knob, he said, "I think I understand plenty Vannesa. Goodbye, Vannesa." he said, with a single tear in his socket.

"Cedric..." Vannesa whispered. Cedric closed the door behind him.

* * *

Cedric felt as if a thousand knives had been thrust into his heart. How naive could he get? Thinking a girl like her could love him...stupid stupid stupid!! 

He stomped angrily. The 'why' part of it was easy enough to figure out. She must have been with some other guy, and gotten pregnant. She saw him on that Halloween night and played the pity card...he had money, he could take care of her, since the father obviously wasn't. She had gotten him to believe that he was the father...but then why would she tell him that he wasn't the father? That part confused him, but that was hardly the point. She had used him.

Cedric had truly loved her...but obviously enough she didn't. His heart was broken...no, broken wasn't strong enough. She had ripped it apart and stomped on it. Ouch.

With a strange, freeing feeling, he realized that this was just the thing he'd been looking for. He had absolutely nothing left to live for. He could leave with no strings left behind. Oh, his parents would grieve...but they could get over him. They could have another child, or simply cover him up. Cedric Skellington could never exist, yes, that would be alright.

With a maniacal grin on his face, he was already planning his demise. Pills, they were too slow. He wanted his death to be short, fast, and loud. A gun, where would he acquire a gun?

There were guns in the shack by the pumpkin patch. They were used to get rid of any pesty creatures that may try to steal, eat, or destroy the Behemoth's pumpkins. But they could just as easily blow a hole through his skull. Yes, it was not like anyone was guarding the small shack in the pumpkin patch...he could easily sneak in at night at take a gun.

Now his mind wandered to where he wanted to die. Well, he could think only of his favorite place in HalloweenTown...Spiral hill. Yes, that would be a fine place to pull the trigger...standing on the top of the hill, the moon lighting the landscape. Perfect.

When was next question he thought of. Why wait? Why not tonight? Yes, his death would be perfect...just as his life had never been.

* * *

a/n: (punches self in gut) figure I'd do that for you guys...I'm expecting some reviews after a chapter like that. And, remember, I'm not accountable for my actions if you don't review...I own a pitchfork, and if necessary, I will use it. So, for your own safety, I suggest you review. 


	30. Deeper Cuts

30

(reads off list) thanks to; primrose.stranger, NightmareBeforeChristmasFreak (that was so great, thank you so much! You rock!) And, my 'bestest pal' Musically (that was a great review too, very funny!) for their reviews.

I have been in such a Phantom of the Opera phase that it isn't even funny...so in my fic, there is a POFT song...'All I Ask Of You'. I'm sure you'll all catch on. Its not really a parody, though I may tweak some words to fit the story. The lyrics (sung words by the characters) are in italics.

* * *

Vannesa's legs gave out beneath her. She sagged to the floor, on her knees. "Cedric..." she whispered. She had no idea how that had escalated so quickly. He had taken it horribly, which, she supposed, was to be expected. Cedric had selective hearing, and he apparently didn't want to listen to her. 

She had to get him to understand...after all she had been put through, she was **not** about to lose the one boy she had ever truly loved. She would talk to him later tonight...she would **make** him listen.

She only hoped she wasn't too late.

* * *

Cedric climbed through the window of his room to get back inside._ 'At least this will be the last time I'll have to do all that climbing...'_ he thought to himself. 

He wasn't going to bother with a suicide note...they could figure out why he did it in nine months. And it wasn't like that was his only motive, Vannesa had kept him alive in his darkest hour. Now that he had found she was using him, well, he had nothing to lose. His darkest hour would come soon enough. It was already seven o'clock. His plan was to die at exactly midnight, it would be interesting.

He almost laughed with how much he had planned this all out. He was even going to change clothes for it. Then again, if he was ever going to plan something, his death would be a pretty important event.

He was determined to tie up all the loose ends in the hours before he killed himself. Perhaps he was rushing into suicide, but he had been thinking of the idea for a while...he had already planned most of it. But, back to tying up the loose ends. He was going to say goodbye to his loved ones before he went. He felt they deserved that.

So he headed downstairs to have a pleasant last supper.

* * *

"What's this I hear about a fight Cedric?" Jack asked as Sally placed the food on the table and Cedric set the table. 

"Nothing, lets not talk about it." Cedric said aesthetically. Jack looked curiously at him, but dropped the subject as the three sat down.

"How was you day Dad?" Cedric asked, taking a bite of moldy meat. His favorite.

Jack looked at him strangely. "Since when have you taken an interest in Pumpkin King work?" he teased. Then laughed. "Just fine Cedric...a tad on the irritating side with the mayor's constant panic attacks."

Cedric nodded. "How was your day Mom?" he asked Sally.

Sally returned the strange look. "Just fine, I finished the ghost's sheets Jack." she announced proudly. "They're mended and ready for Halloween."

Jack grinned. "Splendid. One less thing for the mayor to worry about...what's with the interest Cedric? Its very unlike you to speak at all during dinner." he pointed out, while taking a sip of his wine.

Cedric shrugged. "Its been a strange day." he said. The dinner progressed pleasantly, topics ranging and everyone having their fill. When the plates were cleared and washed, it was near nine o'clock, Cedric noted.

After dinner, Jack sat in his armchair and finished his wine. Sally sat on the arm of the arm chair, Jack stroking her back and grinning up at her.

Cedric stared into the fire lit in the fireplace, then, after a long time of rehearsing in his head, he spoke.

"Dad, I know we've had some...well, alot of problems in the past. I just want you to know that I love you. And I'm sorry for being such a horrible son to you."

Jack frowned. "I'm touched by the sentiment, really, I am Cedric, but you were never a horrible son. But why are you saying this now?" he asked, taking another sip from his glass.

"I appreciate that Dad, but lets not kid ourselves. I acted like a selfish, cruel person and I'm honestly sorry for it. No time like the present." Cedric said, facing his parents.

Jack looked skeptically at him, but smiled none-the-less. "You're already forgiven in my eyes Cedric."

Cedric turned to his mother. He had been dreading this, his heart ached at the thought of hurting her. "Mom..." he said, taking her hand. "I love you...so much. I'm sorry for all the hurt I've caused you over the years, and I'm so grateful for all you've done for me. You were always so kind to me...I love you." he said.

Sally cocked her head, confused as to why he was saying all this. "Tha...thank you Ceddie. What has gotten into you tonight?" she asked, then giggled. "We are going to see you in the morning tomorrow you know."

Cedric attempted a feeble smile, thinking, _'Oh yes mother dearest...you'll see me in the morning. I won't be breathing, and there'll be blood on my skull, but my body will be there. Get me a nice grave stone won't you Mom?' _Cedric was starting to scare himself with his thoughts.

"I know...I just want you to know that. I love you both so much..." he said, inwardly holding back tears. This would be the last time he would speak to his parents.

Jack laughed, as did Sally. "We love you too Ceddie." they said in unison. Cedric glanced at the clock. Near ten thirty now.

"I'm going to go to bed now..." he said, kissing his mother on the cheek for goodnight...something he hadn't done since he was six. "Goodnight."

Sally put a hand to her cheek, as if expecting some sort of evident change to be there. She giggled. "Well, goodnight to you too Ceddie..." she said.

Cedric looked on them one last time, trying to take a photograph in his mind. This is how he wanted to remember them...happy and caring, to the end. He wanted to forgive his father, and he wanted his mother to know he was so thankful. He felt he had done that.

He headed up the stairs, to his room. But he was not going to sleep.

* * *

First he finished his family portrait that he'd been working on. He set that on his bed, so it would be easy for them to find. He wrote a note on it, explaining that he hoped they liked it, and would remember him proudly, and not think him a coward for his suicide...he was just sick of living. 

He glanced at the clock. Now it was five past eleven. Fifity five minutes left of his life. He changed into a nice ebony suit, and smoothed the creases he saw in the mirror with his fingers. He looked over himself...he was in his suit, a smaller version of Jack's bat bow tie around his neck, black shoes shined and polished. He was hoping to be buried in this suit, as specified in his note.

Satisfied with his burial clothes, he decided he better go get the gun, and then to the hill in the graveyard. Those were the most important parts. So he started his climb from his window to the ground below, and then to the pumpkin patch.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vannesa slipped out of the doctor's front door as he snoozed in the labratory. She was going to talk to Cedric, he was really upset. Well, more than upset, he was devastated. She worried he would do something morbidly drastic. 

Not to mention the joyous news she had to tell him. She had asked, well, pleaded more like, that the doctor do a paternity test...she had to know for sure. The results, for once, were good. She could recall, with a slight smile, the doctor's words when he had processed the results.

He had chuckled. "It's a boy, Cedric's boy. You're going to have healthy baby son." he said. She had even hugged him in her ecstacy. He had looked quite embarrassed about it, and promptly coughed and said loudly he needed to get back to work, wheeling away.

But Cedric had to know...she had to stop him. She had horrible feeling in the pit of her gut that he was about to do something he'd regret. So that explained her rushing through the graveyard to get to Skellington manor at near midnight.

The moon was full, beaming and bright that night, and Vannesa could see fairly well, in case she had to hide from some wandering citizen.

It was the hill that caught her eye. She had never seen such a strange hill, it was a spiral! Was that even possible? But what captured her mind was the figure striding up it. The figure was tall, skinny, a stick figure shadow againest the shine of the moon. The figure, if Vannesa didn't know better, looked like...

"Cedric!" She cried, rushing up the hill.

* * *

Cedric strode purposely up the Spiral Hill, handgun in hand, locked and loaded. In the dim light, he could just make out the time on the town clock. Five minutes to midnight. 

He suddenly heard a voice break the silence enveloping the graveyard. It sounded like...

"Vannesa?" Cedric asked to the cold, sharp air. He was surprised to hear a reply.

"Cedric! Don't!" It was Vannesa's voice...he could swear it. Then he saw her, skin radiating the light from the moon, running with all her strength up the hill towards him.

Cedric glared. "Come to see the show?" he asked icily. Vannesa came up to about three paces from him, panting from the run up the hill. "Cedric, please listen...you are the father Cedric."

Cedric's face softened, then resumed its stone look. "You're lying."

Vannesa shook her head furiously. "Its a boy Cedric...your son."

Cedric's face took on a pained expression. "A son? My own son?" he said, his voice distant.

Vannesa noticed the gun in Cedric's hand. "What's that for?" she asked, a slight edge in her voice.

Cedric ran his hand over it, admiring the cold steel. "Its a pain killer...it ends all the pain." he said, a sick look on his face.

Vannesa glared now. "Don't do it Cedric. Don't pull that trigger." she said, scared.

Cedric sighed. "I'm so...tired Vannesa. So very tired. This is the only way." he said, taking the gun and putting it to his temple. "Remember me, won't you?" he asked as she heard the metalic click of a gun being cocked.

Vannesa felt tears streaming down her face. "If you kill yourself Cedric, I will never forgive you. Never. Please, please don't do it Cedric...if you pull that trigger, you may as well shoot me first. I can't live without you, and I don't want to. Think of all the people you'll hurt. Think of me. Think of your son. Do you want him to grow up, never knowing his father? Is that what you want?" she pleaded.

Cedric swallowed, his windpipe now seemed only a pinpoint. Tears streamed down his face as well. "I feel so alone Vannesa...so very cold. You don't love me." he said slowly, lowering the gun slightly.

Vannesa babbled on, desparate for him to lower the gun. "Cedric, I love you. Please don't do this to yourself...to me. Please Cedric..." she said, carefully moving towards him. He made no move to stop her, until she got within a pace of him. Then a single gunshot rang out over the graveyard.

Vannesa slowly opened her eyes, terrified of what she'd see. But to her immense relief, Cedric was still standing. He had fired the gun into the air. He looked straight at her, pain emitting from his face.

His tears were really coming now. She gently took the gun from his hand. She set it on the ground, cautiously. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him. He sobbed into her, resting his head on her shoulder, then wrapping his own bony arms around her waist tightly.

"I'm so sorry Vannesa...so sorry..." he sobbed. She put a hand on the back of his neck. They were sobbing together now.

"Shhhhh..." she cooed in his ear. "Its okay...you're okay..."

"I..I don't know what I was thinking...I thought you didn't love me, and...no point left..." he struggled out.

"I love you Cedric...don't you know that? And nothing will ever change it. I love you Cedric Skellington..." she whispered in his ear. His sobs were a bit more controlled now, he was calming down.

He squirmed out of her embrace and held her head in his hands. "Do you Vannesa? Truly? Forever and eternity?" he asked, his face full of vulnerable hope.

She took her hands in his. "Truly, forever and eternity, I will love you Ceddie...you're my one and only."

Cedric closed his sockets in happiness. "You have no idea how relieved I am..." he said, no longer crying. His voice steadied, and he wiped a tear from Vannesa's face. She looked up in his sockets, still shaking from how close he had been to pulling the trigger. Softly, almost a whisper, she began to sing.

"_No more talk of darkness...forget these wide-eyed fears. I'm here, nothing can harm you...my words will warm and calm you..."_

He swallowed. _"Let me be your freedom, let daylight dry your tears...I'm here, with you, beside you, to guard you and to guide you."_

Vannesa joined in, her tears only stains left on her face_. "Say you'll love me every waking moment...turn my head with talk of summertime. Say you'll need me with you now and always...promise me that all you say is true...that's all I ask of you." _

Cedric jumped in again._ "Let me be your shelter...let me be your light. You're safe, no one will find you. Your fears are far behind you."_

Vannesa turned her face from him. _"All I_ _want is freedom...a world with no more fight..."_ then she looked back at him. _"And you, always beside me. To hold me and to hide me..." _

Cedric got down on one knee. His voice strengthened. He pulled out a single gold ring. _"Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Let me lead you from your solitude...say you need me with you here, beside you. Anywhere you go, let me go too...Vannesa, that's all I ask of you."_

Vannesa smiled._ "Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Say the word and I will follow you..." _

Cedric grinned back at her. They sang together. _"Share each day with me, each night, each morning..." _

Vannesa sang quietly. "_Say you love me..." _

Cedric returned, barely above a whisper;_ "You know I do..." _

The grew closer together, lips just inches away from each other. They sang their last line together, softly and quietly._"Love me...that's all I ask of you." _

* * *

(a/n: this is just a little snippet to make sure we all understand what they're saying above...if they weren't singing, this is how it would go down.) 

Cedric barely managed to keep his voice from cracking. "Vannesa, if I'm having a child with you, I want to do it right...will you marry me?" he asked, eyes full of hope.

Vannesa managed to smile and cry at the same time. "Yes!" she finally said.

Cedric grinned. "You've made me the happiest skeleton in any world."

She smiled back at him.

* * *

Okay, you guys have no idea how long it took me to get this chapter exactly how I wanted it. This was difficult to write, and I hope I captured the emotions of the characters successfully. The last little part there was just in case you didn't really get what they were singing...I personally think the idea of Vannesa and Cedric singing is awesome, but whatever. PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!! 

Seriously guys, I'm going to cry if I don't get some good reviews for that. Suicide is tough to write.


	31. Rough Way Of Getting Revenge

31

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own _The Nightmare Before Christmas_...I'm just a fan. How many times must I relive this pain? But, hey, I own Cedric, Vannesa, Jake, Sam, Harry, Suzy, Uncle Tony, Chester, and CedricXVannesa's to-be son, so I figure I'm doing alright.

Alright, thanks for all the awesome reviews guys! Thanks to: Foxyperv, primrose.stranger, 1wilson1, CrusaderTransformer1, IamtheIinteam (really love your Jack origin story, its great.), Ishiyori (who bombed my inbox with PMs, heh, good luck on your first fic!) Venomlover (I'm honored to be your first TNBC fic!) and my good friend Musically (who, by the way, owes me a PM...you should learn from Ishiyori. jkjk, but I would like it sometime... :(

* * *

Vannesa shivered with a breath of wind as it blew across the top of Spiral Hill, where she and Cedric were sitting, more or less in each other's arms. 

"Vannesa...how, how did you think the baby was not mine? Were you with another guy?" Cedric asked, his voice shaky.

Vannesa gulped. "Cedric, I was with another guy, but not how you think." she said quietly.

Cedric looked skeptically at her. "I was raped Cedric...two days before Halloween." she said, so softly Cedric had to strain his ear to hear.

Fury and indignation welled inside him like a wave returning to shore. "Raped?! Who did that to you? I swear by all that goes bump in the night, I'll find the guy and-"

"Will it really matter Cedric? The damage has already been done." Vannesa said quietly, her head resting on Cedric's chest.

"Its not right!" Cedric roared. "Its a crime, and immoral and, horrible! Seriously Vannesa, who did it? Who?" He asked gravely, tilting her head to look at his.

She swallowed. "I don't know the guy very well, but I'd seen him around the block a few times...his name is Steve McGree, if I remember right." she said in a mouse voice.

"Steve McGree..." Cedric muttered, mentally planning the revenge. His face softened. "I'm so sorry Vannesa..."

Vannesa hung her head. "Yeah..." she mumbled.

"How do you know the baby is mine, and its a boy?" Cedric asked.

Vannesa shrugged. "I had the doctor do an ultrasound and a paternity test. I had to know for sure...I had been considering an abortion, did you know that Ceddie? I just have no clue how to be a parent...but then I saw it on the ultrasound, and I just couldn't. I couldn't Ceddie." she said.

"I'm such a horrible person...I can't even believe I considered it..." she struggled out.

Cedric stroked the small of her back. "Shh...you're not a bad person Vannesa, you're a good person who bad things happen to. Shhhh..." he comforted.

"You happened...and thats a good thing." Vannesa pointed out.

Cedric bit where his lip ought to be. "Yeah, I happened, and looked how that turned out for the two of us." he said solemnly.

Vannesa laughed. "Cedric, there are many things in my life that I regret...but you are not one of them." she consoled. "Remember, if it weren't for you, I would have jumped...you saved my life Cedric."

Cedric sighed. "Perhaps that would have been for the better. You would've jumped, solved all your problems, I would've found the gun, and solved my problems. Instead, we're both alive and in a shitload of trouble."

Vannesa frowned at him. "Cedric, you think too much..." she said, creeping closer.

"You don't think enough." he retorted, allowing her body to rest againest his.

"Cedric..." Vannesa mumbled impatiently.

"Yes?"

"Shut up and kiss me, would you?"

* * *

The next morning, Cedric awoke, to find he was still atop Spiral hill, Vannesa sleeping beside him. 

He shook his skull as he sat up, his clothes rumpled and wrinkled from sleeping outdoors. He took a moment just taking in the beautiful sunrise taking place. It only made him more sure of what he was going to do.

He picked up Vannesa's sleeping body in his arms, and started towards the doctor's labratory. Since it was still early, and most citizens slept in, they encountered no questions.

He opened the iron door as quietly as possible, and tip-toed his way to Vannesa's cell. He laid her gently on the cot, brushing aside a stray lock of hair that fell on her face.

"I love you..." he said, giving her a kiss. He wrote a short note he hung on the door, then left the room.

* * *

He flipped the switch, opening the portal. A switchblade in hand, he passed through. 

He must have been getting better at world-jumping, he managed to land on his feet in the Human World. He brushed off his suit, clicked the switchblade closed and put it in his pocket, then started on his way. He was a skeleton on a mission.

* * *

At the same time, Steve McGree was up and about as well. He stretched, wiping the booze dribble from his stubbly face. 

"Fuck...my head." he muttered to himself, getting up from the concrete. Apparently he had passed out in the bar again...he woke up tossed in a pile in the alley. He had no recollection of the night before...cocaine was one hell of a drug. Well, not no recollection...he vaguely recalled that broad that had been all over him...or maybe it was the other way around? Hell, he couldn't remember.

He peered into his wallet. He musta had a great time again last night...he was flat broke. Not to mention he owed Sykes for that weed.

"Christ..." he mumbled incoherantly. He looked at his rags. A ratty old pair of jeans, a greasy white tee, pitstains showing horribly through, and a coat that would make a hobo look ritzy.

Now, on the block, he wasn't known as Steve McGree...no, he was called Stevie Grease. He wasn't well liked, and with good reason. He was always high or drunk...sometimes at the same time. Today happened to be a crash day, and if the migraine throbbing in his head was any sort of indication, it was going to be a hell of a crash.

He took a piss in the alley, then wobbled over to his motorcycle. The piece of metal hardly worked, but it got him around. He revved it up noisily, then rode away from the bar. Sykes was going to be p-i-s-s-e-d when he found out Grease didn't have the money.

Aww well, Stevie would do what he always did. Run just far enough away so they couldn't find you, start over. Life's a party, live it up!

* * *

After a while he stopped at a gas station to shoplift some lunch...he managed to get a sandwich out of there in his coat, then sat in an alley and proceeded to munch the tasteless stuff down. 

He never even saw the attack coming.

* * *

Cedric had been trailing the guy all morning. He now saw the perfect oppurtunity, and he seized it. He jumped from the top of the building, landing directy in front of Steve McGree without so much as wrinkling his shirt. 

"Holy shit man! What'd you do that for?!" Stevie said, shocked from the surprise. Cedric didn't answer, instead grabbed Steve by the throat and forced him againest the alley wall.

"Hey, what the fuck man!" Stevie objected, squirming in Cedric's iron grasp. Then he caught sight of Cedric's face. "Hey, Halloween was a while ago! What the hells wrong with you? Who are you?!"

Cedric's face slowly broke into an evil grin. He clicked the switchblade open, and brandished it at Stevie. "I'm your worst nightmare."

"Woah, take it easy big guy...whad I ever do to ya, huh?" Stevie said, sweat trickling down his forehead. This guy could kill him if he wanted. One slit across the throat and bye-bye Stevie.

Cedric's face was hard and cold as stone. "I believe you know Vannesa Malone?" he asked icily.

Stevie thought back. "She that Italian broad who used to hang round 'ere? Haven't seen her in a while mate...she was a real looker too. Nice face, and legs..." He said before Cedric's grip began to tighten even more, past uncomfortable, almost choking.

"You raped her." Cedric said, matter-of-factly.

Stevie did a sick little grin. "Eh, raped is such a harsh word..."

Cedric put the switchblade againest Stevie's neck. Stevie shut up.

"Listen to me, you sick little bastard...I love her, and you destroyed her. You're going to pay, you understand? For every bit of pain you caused her, you're going to pay." Cedric growled, putting the blade right againest his vein.

Stevie's eyes widened. But he played a bluff. "So whatcha gonna do tough guy? You gonna kill me, slit my throat? Then go ahead, do it. No one's stopping you."

Cedric didn't know what to do...he really hadn't planned on killing the guy.

Stevie grinned, realizing he'd hit a weak spot. "I see...you ain't got the guts to do it do ya? You ain't got no balls at all, you little..." he stopped.

Cedric slashed the knife againest his forehead, causing a trickle of blood to leak down his face. "I will kill you if you press me." he snarled. Then, turning the blade away, he socked Stevie in the stomach, as hard as he could. Stevie let out a hiss as all the wind got knocked out of him.

"Do we understand each other now?" Cedric asked coldly as Stevie gasped for breath. Stevie simply nodded.

Cedric snapped his fingers, making a fire lit on the tip of one. He held it tauntingly in front of Stevie's face. "You are never, ever going to hurt another girl like you did Vannesa, or I will personally make sure you wake up screaming every night of your life...do we understand each other?"

Stevie nodded his head frantically.

Cedric grinned. "Just so you're not tempted, I've got a little thing to ensure you'll stay good on your promise..." he said, taking Stevie's arm and put the flaming tip of his finger to it. The result was a searing piece of flesh, in design of a flaming jack o'lantern with a demented grin, with great intricate bat wings on each side. "House Of Skellington" it read above.

Then, just as soon as it appeared, it was gone. Stevie stared wide-eyed at his arm. "My family's coat of arms...if you do not listen to me, and hurt another girl, it will appear again, with searing pain I may add, and it will notify me. Then you'll have me to deal with." Cedric threatened. He snapped his fingers again and the fire went out on his finger.

"Hey...hey, man...please, I've learned my lesson, don't...don't screw me up no more." Stevie begged.

Cedric shrugged. "Very well." he said, letting go of Stevie's throat, as he fell to his knees. Cedric then scrambled up the side of the building like a spider, and disappeared from sight.

Stevie shook his head, trying to get it to rationalyze the situation...a skeleton had just come in and scared the freakin' shit outta him. He looked at the arm the strange figure had branded. It looked no different, but he didn't want to test the guy's hospitality...

* * *

Vannesa's eyes fluttered open when the crack of sunshine peered down the window into them. She held up a hand to block the light from her eyes, but no use, she was awake. 

She was also back in her cell...how had that happened? Last she remembered she was sitting atop the strange Spiral Hill with Ceddie, who was also not around. She sat up, spying a piece of paper tacked onto the door.

She stood, walked over, and ripped it off, reading it.

**Vannesa,**

**There were a few things I had to do in the Human World today...I should be back before noon. Please, stay at the doctor's until I return. I've got a special surprise tonight...**

**All my love, **

**Cedric**

"Not much of a note writer, is he?" Vannesa asked Chester, who was sleeping in the window sill. Chester stretched and yawned. "I suppose not." he said dryly. "Can we have some breakfast?"

Vannesa shrugged. She was hungry as well. "C'mon...I'm sure we can find something to eat in this prison."

* * *

Unfortunately, Vannesa was dead wrong in that statement. After scrounging the cupboards, she realized they were all completely bare. Not a speck of food in the place. 

Chester frowned. "Great...now we'll starve as well as freeze in this place! Where's your boyfriend? Why doesn't he get us some food?" he said grumpily.

"I'm sure Cedric has a perfectly good reason...for taking so long." Vannesa said glumly. "I'll ask the doctor if he can go to the market to buy some food." she said, heading toward the lab. Chester followed behind her.

"Doctor? Doctor?" Vannesa called into the lab, then jumped back in surprise. The machines were all running and very much operating, whirling and whizzing, and the doctor appeared to be very busy laughing maniacly.

"Must be doing an experiment.." Chester deduced.

"Hmm, well, we'll take just enough money to buy some food for this morning. I'm starving." she said, grabbing a bit of cash out of the jar by the door, and bracing againest the cold.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, our protaganist Cedric came back through the portal, carrying a bouquet of red roses from the Human World. 

"Hey Vannesa, I-" he cut his sentence short when he saw she wasn't in her cell. "Vannesa?!" he called throughout the labratory, but to no avial. His beloved was nowhere to be found.

Finally he summed up enough guts to head into where the doctor was working. Dr. Finklestien hated people to come in while he was working, as demonstrated by the beaker he threw at Cedric's head when he entered, but Cedric had to know where Vannesa had gone.

"What on earth could have possibly made you think, for one minute, that it is acceptable to enter my lab while I am working?!!!" he shrieked. Cedric tried his hardest to maintain his temper and royal dignity.

"Doctor, I am looking for Vannesa...do you know where she went?" he asked diplomatically.

The good doctor threw up his hands in exasperation. "What am I, her keeper? She went out to buy some food at market last I knew." he said, already wheeling away.

"She...she went out to market?" Cedric said, shocked. The doctor frowned. "Yes, is that such a problem?"

Cedric gulped, feeling panic rising in his chest. "It is if you're a human in a town of monsters..." he said, rushing out the door.

* * *

a/n: Vannesa, get discovered? Now, of all times? Not good.

You guys know the drill...(points pitchfork) review and nobody gets hurt...


	32. Awkward Moments and Avoidances

32

Okay, first off, I'm sorry for the wait. I've been tremendously busy lately, and I barely get home in time to crash in bed, so it took a while to crank out this chapter.

I would like to thank Ishiyori, primrose.stranger, Savvie Luvs You, Foxyperv, 1wilson1, God's Child777, SmartBlonde94, Xany-Insanity-Xenia-o-Awesome, Venomlover, NightmareBeforeChristmasFreak, IamtheIinteam, and my good friend Musically for reviewing! Thanks a bunch guys, they were all great! And now, the next addition in this sad saga.

* * *

"I can't believe you..." Chester grumbled. 

"Like you were much help!" Vannesa muttered irritably.

"Oh, so its my fault is it? Sure, blame the animal! I told you this was a bad idea."

Vannesa and Chester were having this particular conversation in the back of the mayor's hearse, which was currently headed for Skellington Manor. Apparently, the good citizens of Halloween didn't appreciate humans in their world. And their mayor was a spineless jellyfish, in Vannesa's mind, and needed to ask Jack what to do with the human and her cat because he lacked the leadership abilities to make a decision himself. She had told him this to his face. He had started to cry, which made her feel bad, but he was the one imprisoning her, if she remembered correctly.

"I know it was bloody stupid of me, but I just didn't think! I'm not used to not being able to leave the house!" Vannesa said defensively.

"Obviously." Chester said dryly. "Now the question remains, how are we going to get out of this?"

"Cedric will get us out...either that or Mr. Skellington, I mean Jack, will spare us. He's the one in charge anyway."

"Or will he save us?" Chester asked, thinking aloud.

Vannesa rolled her eyes. "Of course he will! He's met me, and he knows how Cedric feels...why wouldn't he?"

"I'm merely suggesting the fact that, if put with the choice between his town and us, where would his allegiances lie? He's known these citizens quite a bit longer than you, not to mention he has a reputation as Pumpkin King to protect. If he spares your life, it would make him look a might suspicous as a human sympathsizer...and that could lead to revolt in HalloweenTown."

Vannesa sighed. "I really hate when you do that."

Chester shrugged. "I know. But, you have to take it in as a possibility."

"You have no faith in people, you know that?" Vannesa said annoyed.

"Hmmmf! I have no reason to trust humans. They throw rocks at you." Chester retorted.

"See if I fill up your food bowl then!" Vannesa snapped back. She then realized she must be crazy...she was having an arguement with her cat.

Chester hissed rejectedly. "I'm just saying, we should plan our own way out of this."

"I guess you're right." Vannesa admitted, then put her mind to work on their current situation. But before she could even brainstorm, the hearse came to an uprupt halt. Vannesa and Chester heard footsteps coming closer, then muffled voices. One sounded like Mr. Skellington.

"What is it Mayor?" the skellington-sounding one said.

"Oh Jack, we found a...a human! In the market! Imagine, a human, in HalloweenTown!" the other said in a high-pitched, panicy voice. Vannesa deducted it must be the mayor. Then, the hearse doors were thrown open. Vannesa found herself looking into the face of Jack Skellington.

She saw a glint of recognition cross his face, then it returned to normal. Jack turned to the mayor.

He suddenly became quite furious. "How dare you capture the Human ambassador!!" He roared in the mayor's face.

"What?" the mayor started, quite bewildered.

Jack pinched the bone between his sockets. "Mayor, this is the ambassador from the Human World I requested. I thought to myself...who better to tell us what frightens humans than a human? Please, Miss Malone..." he said, extending a spidery hand and helping her out of the back of the hearse. Chester leapt out as well. Jack grinned at her, then turned to the mayor.

"I believe you owe this young lady an apology." He demanded.

"I..I'm so sorry Miss Malone, I had no idea...for-forgive me." The Mayor stuttered.

Vannesa smiled warmly. "Forgiven, Mr. Mayor. Next time, however, I would appreciate not being greeted by imprisonment, if its not too much to ask." she said cooly.

"Yes, yes, of course!" The Mayor was happy to agree, as inside he was terribly uncomfortable with this strange being.

Jack half-smiled in agreement. "Now, Mayor, I want you to spread the word about our human ambassador. She's here to stay, understand? And I want her to be treated as an equal to any citizen of HalloweenTown." Jack dictated.

The Mayor, joyed to be out of the awkward situation, was only too happy to oblige. He did love yelling things into his megaphone..."Sure thing Jack! I'll do that right away!" he said, running as fast as his stubby legs could carry him to his hearse, shutting the door, then driving off, making the dark gravel in the driveway of Skellington Manor fly into the air. When he was well gone, Vannesa turned to Jack.

"That was brilliant! Wow, thanks Mr. Skellington!" she gushed.

Jack grinned. "Well, Vannesa, I do believe I just solved your problem. You have a cover, that, now that I think about it, you really could be an asset here come Halloween time! Yes, you, being a human, could test all our scariest tricks! Splendid!" Jack proposed, his mind already conjuring plans.

Vannesa hugged Jack, with their height difference she hugged his stomach really. "Thank you Mr. Skellington."

Jack, surprised, gave her a quick hug, then they broke apart. "Vannesa, how many times do I have to tell you? Its Jack." he joked. Then he clasped a hand on her shoulder, suddenly serious.

"I know we had a rocky start, but I really do realize how happy you've made Cedric. He hasn't been this alive since...well, I can't remember when. If you two truly make each other happy, then by all means, you have my blessing, for all its worth." he said.

* * *

"Excuse me, but have you seen a woman, about yey tall? Dark hair?" Cedric asked the witches at their shoppe. Before they could answer, the Mayor's hearse sped past, blaring a message. 

"Attention citizens! Attention! Important news! The Pumpkin King has invited a new ambassador...from the Human World, to help with Halloween festivities! A miss Vannesa Malone will be living in HalloweenTown. She is to be treated as any other fellow townsperson, and her quarters are yet to be decided! Thats all."

Cedric frowned. "Human ambassador?" he muttered. "What the hell's that about?"

"So she's the one the mayor brought to Jack!" the shorter witch exclaimed.

"Do you know her yet Prince?" the taller witch asked.

Cedric couldn't help but grin. "You've no idea." he said.

* * *

Sally was at the market that day as well, picking up groceries for the week. She heard the Mayor's strange message, and finished her shopping, to get home and ask Jack what was going on. 

As she was deep in thought, she ran into what she thought was a skinny tree, and fell to the ground, groceries spilling across the cobblestones.

She looked up and realized what she had run into was not a skinny tree, but Cedric. "You alright?" he asked as he helped her up.

"Did you hear what the Mayor is saying?" she asked, picking up the food. Cedric bent down and helped.

"Yes, do you know anything of it?" Cedric replied, replenishing her basket with the goods.

Sally shook her head no.

"Lets find out what's going on." Cedric suggested, carrying the basket for Sally. The two hustled up toward Skellington Manor.

* * *

"So, how did you get this creature to talk?" Jack asked, petting Chester, who was sitting on his lap as he and Vannesa sat in the living room. 

"A spell gone awry." Vannesa said simply.

Jack nodded, marveling at the slight miracle. "I wonder what old Zero would say if he could speak..." he wondered aloud, imagining some pretty humorous events Zero had been a party to. After all, he did sleep in the basket in the tower, Jack and Sally's room. And they did have three childeren...

"Vannesa, Cedric seemed...distant lately. I suppose he had alot on his mind, what with the current situation, but even more so than that...is everything okay?" Jack asked.

Personally, Vannesa was surprised that Jack had noticed this, as he wasn't the most observant of others. She had thought Jack was rather spacey, to tell the truth.

Jack laughed nervously. "Its probably nothing, but..Sally's been having visions lately, and she's never been wrong before about these sorts of things. In fact, I believe the last time she had a vision..." he paused. "Was when my grandaughter, Jill, was born."

He now looked at her with such intensity that Vannesa found herself inwardly squirming. She felt his sockets boring into her.

"Well, I really must be going, Cedric will be worried and.." she started, getting up. Jack waved her down. "No no no, I insist you stay! Cedric, if I'm not mistaken, will already be on his way here, and you can meet up with him then. Please, take a seat." he said, gesturing back to her chair.

Vannesa slumped back in the armchair, defeated. It was impossible to know exactly how much Jack Skellington knew...or if he was merely suspicious.

It was at that moment when Cedric and Sally came stumbling through the door.

"What is going on?" Cedric asked, stomping into the living room. "Whats all this about a 'human ambassador'?"

"Sally, could you make up some tea please? Its getting rather cold outside.."Jack muttered, and Sally went into the kitchen to do so.

As soon as the door closed behind her, Jack fixed his gaze on Cedric and Vannesa, seated across from him. "Alright, you have about ten minutes to tell me what you two have done, before I say my guess. And I do know its important, or I wouldn't have bothered." he said coldly.

Cedric and Vannesa shared a glance at each other. Vannesa's eyes were pleading, and Cedric decided he would have to be the one to break it to him. He sighed.

"Dad, Vannesa is pregnant." He said as simply as can be. Jack let out a long breath, not looking at either of them, but focusing his gaze on his shoes.

"And you, I assume, are the father Cedric?" he asked in a small, quiet voice that Cedric was quite certain he'd never heard his father use before.

"Yes." Cedric said. He felt himself growing red with shame.

Jack nodded, and Cedric saw he was fighting an inner war about what to do, or say, in this particularly delicate situation.

Jack swallowed. "How long have you known?" he struggled out. His windpipe seemed to be constricting him, growing smaller and smaller until he could barely breathe. His son, his sixteen year old son, was going to start a family. Then was when Jack noticed something on Vannesa's finger.

"A...ring?" he asked, looking up at the pair of them.

Cedric gulped, then looked Jack straight in the socket. "I asked Vannesa to marry me, and she said yes. Last night." he explained.

Jack gave them both a glance neither could read, then returned to hanging his head. Sally entered cheerfully, blissfully unaware of the tension in the room, and carrying a tray of tea. She set it on the coffin-shaped table in the middle of where Jack, Cedric, and Vannesa were sitting.

"Now, what was it you wanted to say Jack?" she asked, turning to him. Jack took a cup and saucer from the tray and sipped quietly. Sally frowned. It was very unlike Jack to do anything quietly, unless he was sneaking up to scare someone of course.

She glanced at the faces of Cedric and Vannesa. They both looked weary, nervous, and flustered. "What's going on?" she asked to three stone statues.

Jack was the first to crack. "Why don't you ask those two?" he said, with a trace of anger rising in his voice. "Something you'd like to share with us?" he directed at Cedric.

Cedric, of course, had already told his mother. She, from the look on his skull, realized Jack knew now too.

Jack noticed the little silent conversation they were having. He set down his tea. "You knew?"

Sally wrung her stitched hands. "Jack, Cedric told me yesterday..." she said quietly.

Jack glared at all of them now, but said nothing. "So, you two are getting married..." he muttered.

They shook their heads yes.

"And I don't suppose you've thought of who's going to pay for the wedding...the food, the church, the minister, the cake, the invitations, and all that, did you?"

Vannesa bit her lip. Cedric could more or less read her thoughts. The bride's family is supposed to pay, but she hadn't any money. Cedric needed any savings he had so they could perhaps afford a small house.

"It doesn't need to be a big celebration..." Cedric started. "Perhaps just the family, and as for a minister, can't the Mayor do it? Food, well, it could be a potluck and..." he saw the look on Vannesa and Sally's faces. Vannesa's looked disappointed, but trying to hide it. Sally looked surprised.

Jack arched an eyebrow ridge. "Now now Cedric, just because this is not exactly planned, does not mean I'm going to have my son and daughter in law have a wedding like that. I've plenty of money, and connections in this town." he sighed. "If you are truly set on this, we'll make it happen. But I think you're rushing yourselves..." he murmered.

Cedric didn't know what to say. How many fathers would offer a thing like that, especially with the pregnancy? It was generous beyond belief.

It was, in fact, too good to be true.

"What's the catch?" Cedric asked.

Jack looked uneasy. "If you two would just sucumb to a little test.." he suggested.

"What kind of test, Jack?" Vannesa asked politely.

"I'll be right back." Jack said upruptly, getting up and leaving the room. The three looked at each other nervously. This was Jack Skellington with a plan none knew about, and those tended to backfire.

Jack entered the room again, a small black chest in his hands. He set it on the table, then opened it in front of Cedric and Vannesa.

He pulled out what looked like a heart-shaped device, with a hand in the middle, and small words written in cursive above the hand.

"This is a marrige meter, also known as a love meter, and it is a very rare device indeed." he put it in Cedric's hands. "It will show your love to someone. Every Skellington has used it, down through the centuries when Jack O'Lantern himself fashioned it. I have no problem with your matrimony, but I want to honor the tradition. All you have to do is think of your loved one, and the meter will measure your love for them." Jack explained, then, with a pause, added:

"Go ahead Cedric..."

* * *

Okay, I think we know the drill by now don't we ladies and gentlemen? Pitchfork up, Reviews submitted, nobody gets hurt.

I do hope you all realize I'm kidding...Anyway, please review people!!! I'm sorry for the wait, I've been loads busy.


	33. Family Portraits

* * *

1

Yeah I know...its taking me forever on these chapters...but I've been crazy overworked. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter, and have been faithful readers. (no this isn't the end) this whole fic. You guys are awesome! Anyway, here's next chapter.

* * *

Cedric felt the cold metalic device in his clammy hand. He loved Vannesa, with all his heart, but what if that wasn't enough? He gulped.

"Go on..." Jack said, a bit impatiently.

Cedric shut his eyes, thought of Vannesa, and squeezed the heart.

* * *

If only he'd known how tragically his tale would end. Perhaps he would have walked away then and there...perhaps he would have just done it for the sliver of light left when his world crashed down on him. But I do suppose we're getting ahead of ourselves aren't we?

* * *

Everyone leaned in a little closer, waiting to see what the meter would say. It ticked loudly for a few seconds, then words appeared on it, as if written by an elegant, albiet invisable, hand. The words glowed bright gold, and read: 

_'Together Forever'_

Cedric grinned like a madman, and glanced over at Vannesa. She too was smiling, and crushed his ribcage in an iron hug. "Oh Cedric..." she murmered in his ear.

"Was there ever any doubt?" he whispered back in her's.

She smiled shyly. "Maybe for a moment." They glanced at Jack and Sally.

* * *

They sat silently. Jack spoke first. 

"Well, I suppose that does it then..." he said, uncertain.

Sally's expression was near impossible to read. It looked like a mixture of relief, and...was that sadness?

"What do we do now?" Cedric asked, amplifying the concerns of the group.

"Well...I suppose we can have the ceremony after Cedric finishes the school year...yes, and I can announce it to the citizens...It will work out." Jack said hesitantly.

They sat in awkward silence for a few minutes.

Vannesa spoke next. "Cedric, we'll need a place to live."

"True..." Cedric mumbled, deep in thought.

Jack, glad to not be talking about seventeen year old's weddings, leapt up. "That I can take care of...I can talk to your brother and see if he can get Harry to build you one!" he grinned. "Harry's an excellent carpenter. You could design it Cedric, and give the blueprints to Harry."

"Thats a great idea Mr. Skellington!" Vannesa said, taking hold of Cedric's arm. "You could design a beautiful house Ceddie." she said confidently.

"I suppose I could..." Cedric muttered, his face expressing no emotion. Vannesa shot him a sideways look.

"I could sew you a wedding gown, if thats okay with you, Vannesa." Sally said shyly.

Vannesa nodded. "I'm sure it will be wonderful Mrs. Skellington."

"I'm going to invite the family to dinner, to announce...to announce the wedding." Cedric said, getting up and leaving the room.

* * *

Once he was out of their eyesight, Cedric fell to his knees, sobbing. 

He had never told anyone, not even Vannesa, but he had visions sometimes. Only once in a great while, but he had one right at the moment when he held the heart, and it had been horrible.

* * *

_He had hung a new family portrait on the wall...revised, so it pictured Vannesa, himself, and his son, smiling. He was gazing at it, when it changed. _

_Suddenly, the smile disappeared from Vannesa's face. There were tears running down it. The frame burst into fire, and his family, incinerated. He heard Vannesa scream, a baby's shriek of terror, then silence, grim, foreboding silence. _

* * *

"What does it mean?" he moaned to himself. He stopped his tears. He stood, face set like stone. 

"I...I won't let it happen! Vannesa will be safe! I won't let anyone hurt her...or my son. Nobody." he promised to himself, then adding, in a dark voice.

"And if they do...I swear on my deathbed, I shall avenge their death."

* * *

"Hullo?" asked Jake Skellington's voice. 

"Jake, its Cedric." Cedric answered.

"Hey, whats on your mind Ced?" Jake asked non-chalantly.

"I called to invite you to dinner tonight, over at Dad's house. Bring Suzy and Jill, if they want to come."

Jake laughed. "Well, Suzy could use a break from cooking, and I can't turn down Mom's creepy cobbler...what time should we come over?"

Cedric shrugged. "Five or six."

"We'll be there...hey Ced, you alright? You sound a little strange." Jake asked, only slightly worried.

"No, I'm okay." Cedric lied. _No I'm not o-fucking-kay. I had a vision I don't know the meaning to, and it was horrible. I've got the love of my life pregnant, and I'm getting married at seventeen. I'm not okay. _

"If you say so...see you at dinner." Jake said, hanging up.

* * *

Vannesa entered the room with Cedric. 

"Cedric, you seemed really...upset in there. Are you alright?" She asked.

Cedric sighed. "I'm just fine." he grumbled out. Then his face softened. "Vannesa...I've got a favor to ask you, and I need you to take this deadly serious." he said mysteriously.

Vannesa frowned. "Okay Cedric...what is it?"

Cedric tilted her head to look up at him. "Promise me you'll be very, very careful. Don't anger any citizens, don't be cocky, just lay low for a while...please?"

Vannesa looked skeptically at him. "Whats all this concern about?" she asked, curious.

Cedric's face betrayed no emotion. "Promise me Vannesa." he said icily.

"If you say so Cedric...I promise. But, why? Did something happen?" she questioned.

"Nothing happened! Does something have to happen for me to worry about your safety?!" he snapped back.

Vannesa shrank a bit after his retort. "No, you're just acting strange ever since you took that heart in your hand."

"I'm just concerned okay? Its been stressful." he said, taking her hand. "C'mon, lets get ready for dinner."

* * *

If I get more reviews, I'll get the next chapter up faster...so really, your fate is in your own hands. Please review! 


	34. Awkward Announcments

34

Okay, yeah, well, you all can thank IamtheIinteam for getting me to write this. I woud've never gotten around to it otherwise. Sorry for the complete lack of updates recently...starting high school, boyfriend troubles, all sorts of stuff has been consuming my time. Special thanks to IamtheIinteam then.

* * *

Near an hour later, Cedric was dressed in a nice dark suit. His bones were a clean, brilliant ivory, which only made his scar stand out more. Vannesa sat beside him at the table, in a black evening dress Sally had made for her. 

So far, the family dinner had been nothing out of the ordinary, Jake and Samantha and their families had arrived on time, and were now seated and dining happily. Jack sat at the head of the table, with Sally to his left, and Jake to his right. Suzy and Jill sat by Jake on one side of the table, and Sam and her family sat beside Sally on the left side of the table. Cedric sat at the other end of the table, and Vannesa sat to his right.

Out of the eleven or so people at the table, guess which four were glancing nervously at each other?

Jack was the first one to make a move. He stood tapped his wine glass with his fork. Everyone looked up at him.

"Excuse me everyone, but we have a very special announcement for the entire Skellington family." Jack announced. He nodded to Cedric, who stood as well, taking Vannesa's hand.

"Well..." he started, clearing his throat. He felt eleven pairs of eyes burning a hole through him. "You all know about Vannesa and me, and how serious we've been getting..." he glanced at Vannesa. It gave him the slight bit of confidence he needed.

"We're getting married." he announced.

* * *

Reactions differed. 

Jake choked on the bite of meat he was chewing. "Wha-what?!" he exclaimed.

Jill clapped. "Yey!! Are you going to have a pretty dress?" she asked Vannesa.

Suzy tilted her head in uncertainty. "Thats...wonderful?" she said.

"Ummm, congradulations." Harry said hesitantly.

Sam said nothing, only looked slack-jawed at Jack and Sally. Her expression read; _'What the hell is going on?!'_

It was not the reception Cedric and Vannesa had hoped for.

Jake dislodged the food that was trapped in his windpipe. "The fuck?!" he exclaimed.

Cedric had not planned on Jake to be the one causing problems.

Jake shook his head. "You're sixteen! **Sixteen**!! You don't need to get married!"

"I believe thats our decision, not your's." Cedric said as diplomatically as possible.

"Like **hell** it is! You're a minor for ghoul's sake!" He turned to Jack. "What are you doing?! Letting him throw his life away like this?!"

Jack didn't flinch. "Jacob Skellington, you need to calm down. I don't appreciate you talking like that."

Jake glared. "I don't care if you don't appreciate it!! Has everyone gone completely mad?!" he glanced around the table.

Cedric didn't know what to say. "Wh...why are you so againest this?" he asked quietly.

Jake looked at him feverishly. "Because, my little brother just keeping screwing everything up!! You met a girl, fantastic! She's a human, tolerable. She's pregnant, a disgrace, but we could deal. Now you want to make a scene and get married at sixteen?! What the fuck is wrong with you Cedric? Do you think this is easy on the rest of the family? How do you think this looks for Dad, or me, or even Mom and Sam?! Don't you ever think about anyone else but yourself?!" he stood, storming out of the dining room.

"Jake!!" Sally and Suzy called, but he didn't answer. The door slammed behind him.

* * *

Cedric sunk into his chair, speechless. Vannesa had turned almost as pale as his bones. 

Suzy excused herself and called Jake's cell phone from the phone in the parlor. Cedric, being the closest to the parlor, could hear what she was saying in hushed tones.

"Jake...well, yes, I know, its not very commonplace at all-I know they're sixteen Jake. Please stop yelling...where are you?"

There was a pause.

"Jake, go home. I'll get Jill and we'll be there soon...love you too." Suzy ended with, hanging up the phone. She entered the dining room, where not even Harry was eating anymore.

"I'm so sorry Jack, Sally, but me and Jill really need to go home. Thank you for the dinner, it was delicous." she said politely, picking up Jill in her arms, and exitting.

* * *

Okay, yeah, I know...its short, and its not that great. Time was a factor in writing this. Please, if there are any readers left out there, please review... 


	35. Nothing to Worry About

35

Hey, I think this isn't such a bad wait for an update. I mean, heck, this is within the same week! So, hope you all enjoy and R&R.

* * *

"Cedric, you can't let people affect you like this." 

Cedric sighed with unhappiness. "I know. Its just...well, Jake stood up for us this whole time. I didn't know he disagreed so heartily." He murmered.

Vannesa sighed with equal unhappiness. "People are like oranges Ceddie...when they get squeezed, whats on the inside is what comes out."

"Wise words Vannesa...but I hadn't any idea that Jake felt like that. He certainly hid it well." Cedric said irritably. Vannesa looked sadly over at her depressed love.

Cedric cheered up a bit. "You know, I'm really sick of just sitting around in the house. Lets go do something." he said, getting up.

Vannesa cocked her head. "But what Cedric?"

Cedric considered. "Hmmm, well, why don't we go for a drive? I know where my dad keeps the keys to the hearse."

"I dunno Ceddie...your parents already went to bed." Vannesa said. "I'm not sure if you should just take the hearse."

Cedric laughed. "You're telling me to ask for permission? Well, thats a change. And besides, its only ten o'clock, do you really think they went to sleep? More like they're having a romantic evening to themselves." he said with a crooked grin.

"Ceddie! I'm surprised at you! Are you saying your parents are..." she dropped her voice. "having sex?"

Cedric shrugged. "They're two adults I suppose. I learned the facts of the afterlife at a young age from Jake." he said nonchalantly. He picked up a pair of old fashioned skeleton keys from a side table, and spun them around his finger. "Wanna go?"

* * *

And they backed out of the long skinny driveway, Vannesa marveled at the hearse. 

"Its amazing a thing this old still runs..." she murmered.

Cedric nodded. "Its an old model, yes, but it still runs. Jake and Harry worked on it last summer." He wrapped one arm around Vannesa's shoulders, pulling her close as he drove down the cobblestone street.

* * *

"It's just not right." murmered the the wolfman. 

"I agree. What a disgrace!" sniffed a tall vampire.

"Imagine, a Skellington, being with a, a...a human!" scoffed the clown with no face.

"Tell me about it." growled a voice from the back of the bar. The three looked to see Jake Skellington sitting on a bar stool, slumped over and very much pissed off.

The wolfman, vampire, and clown were bewildered. Just the last week Jake Skellington had reprimanded a patron of the bar for speaking like that.

A shrill scream came from the door as Harry Howler entered the barroom. He slid into the stool next to Jake.

"Hey man, you're not looking so great." he said, concerned.

Jake didn't turn to face him. "I don't feel so great."

Harry nodded, ordering a scotch. "I don't think it's your little bro's wedding thats got you down, is it Jake?" he asked casually while wolfing down a shot of scotch.

Jake sighed, tracing a finger over the film on his glass. "No..." he said, defeated. He took a sip.

"Suzy's pregnant." he murmered finally.

Harry nodded. "Congradulations." he said.

Jake looked mournfully over at Harry. "Harry, you know that I've never been much for getting scared. I live in HalloweenTown, I'm going to be the new Pumpkin King for ghoul's sake! But...I gotta admit, this has gotten me shaking."

He took another sip before continueing.

"I'm a horrible father Harry. I curse, I drink, I'm not the most careful guy. Heck, I probably traumatized Jill tonight. Suzy's gonna be pissed when I go home..." he swallowed.

Harry said nothing for a minute, before starting, cautiously, "I ain't the best with feelings, but...Jake, I don't think Suzy'll be mad. She's probably really worried right now. She loves you Jake. Have you told her how you've been feeling?"

Jake shook his head. "She's **pregnant** Harry! I think she's more important right now. Of course she'd listen and all, but I don't want to worry her with anything more. She's got enough on her mind right now you know? She doesn't need to worry about me to add to it all."

Harry fumbled with his empty glass. "I guess so Jake. I'm just saying, don't beat yourself up like this. You're a great father...much better than mine growing up."

Jake frowned at him. "Thats not saying much. Your father threw glasses at you and called you a fuck up for as long as I can remember. You practically lived over at my house."

Harry shrugged, a crooked grin on his face. "See? Compared to that, you're nothing. C'mon, Suzy'll want you to go home." he said, helping Jake out of the bar and back home.

* * *

Cedric finally parked the car on a hill overlooking the cemetary, on the edge of the strange Hinterland forests, a ways out of town. 

Since the seats in the hearse were bench-style, Vannesa scooted closer to Cedric, nuzzling into his shoulder. He wrapped a bony arm around her shoulder's, pulling her closer.

As Cedric breathed in her scent, he remembered why he had fallen for her in the first place. She was perfect, simply perfect. From those deep, astounding emerald eyes, to her wavy, dark hair, he loved every bit of her. He caught himself smiling.

Vannesa did too. With a sly smile, she said, "Cedric, smiling? And what caused this?"

Cedric shrugged. "I miss this...just being with you, no responsibilities, no worries...its nice."

"Its been awhile since we've gotten to do that." Vannesa sighed.

Cedric frowned playfully at her. "Now now, we won't be young forever...why don't we just enjoy it?"

Vannesa frowned. Somehow, she had sensed a...warning? in Cedric's voice.

"Cedric, you said something earlier about me being careful...what was all that about?"

Cedric shrugged, but didn't face her. "I don't recall." he said indifferently.

"Lame excuse." Vannesa said flatly. "Try again."

Cedric still didn't face her. He said nothing for a couple of minutes.

"Vannesa...have you ever had, a..feeling? Like something's going to go wrong?" he started slowly.

"Sure. Most all the time, and its been right hasn't it?" Vannesa retorted.

"Well...have you ever had a, I dunno, vision? A vision that something...tragic is going to happen?" Cedric said, choosing his words carefully.

"Not quite following you..."

Cedric turned, irritated. "Never mind. Its stupid."

Vannesa sat on his lap. "No, I want to hear. It sounds important...what are you keeping from me Ceddie?"

Cedric couldn't stand it. How could you look into moonlit emeralds like that, and tell her that you had a vision she was going to die? And the baby too?

"Just that I...I sometimes get visions. Only once in a while, when something really important is going to happen."

"Thats cool Cedric. I wish I could do that." Vannesa answered.

"No. No you don't." Cedric said flatly.

"Why not?" Vannesa asked, slightly hurt at Cedric's cold response.

Cedric's face took on the expression of a caged animal. "Well...I had a vision today. That you, and the baby, well...something really awful was going to happen to you."

Vannesa became silent.

"Nothings for sure of course! It could have been anything, I'm not even sure it was vision...forget it, just forget it okay Vannesa? Put it out of your mind." Cedric assured.

"What happened to me?" Vannesa asked quietly.

"Huh?" Cedric asked, pretending not to hear.

"What happened to me? Was I drowning? Hung? Electrocuted?"

"...Lets not talk about it."

"It seems pretty damn important to me Cedric."

"Its nothing. I'm probably just worrying too much. You're fine."

"You sound like my aunt telling me not to worry about money."

"Really?"

"Yes. And you know what? She went bankrupt."

* * *

Alright people...lets please, please review? 


	36. Revelations, of Sorts

36

* * *

As Harry walked off, Jake stood in front of his own front door. He groaned, his skull, aching, and entered. 

Suzy was sitting on the couch, Jill asleep with her small head resting on Suzy's lap. Suzy was absent-mindedly mending one of Jake's ripped shirts.

Jake stood in the doorway to the living room hesitantly. Guilt stabbed at him, until he could no longer stand it. He spoke;

"Hey Suzy..." he mumbled weakly.

Suzy turned, unknowing of his presence. "Where have you been Jake?" she asked. Her voice held a certain strand of concern that wasn't very well hidden. She carefully slipped out of Jill's hold and paced over to Jake, putting her hands on his skeletal chest.

"Thinking." Jake muttered.

"You smell like a bar." Suzy said plainly.

"That I do..." Cutting to the chase, he added; "I'm so sorry about how I acted tonight Suzy. I was immature and just, just being an idiot. I probably embarassed myself in front of the whole family..."

Instead of her face turning soft, as Jake had hoped, Suzy seemed flustered by this. "Jake, I've been worried sick! Forget about embarassment, are you okay Jake?"

She looked down at his hand, which seemed swollen and pained. "What happened to your hand?"

Jake lifted his hand to view it better. "Nothing. I punched a stone wall, it was stupid..."

Suzy took his injured hand in hers, examining it. "Jake, this looks pretty awful. C'mon, I'll go wrap it up." she said, pulling him along to Jill's bathroom, which was downstairs and the closest.

Jake leaned on the counter as Suzy grabbed some gauze and medical tape. She kneeled in front of him as she wrapped his throbbing hand in the gauze.

"I love you Suzy." Jake said honestly.

"Mmm-hmm." Suzy mumbled back, being careful not to bump his swollen fingers.

Jake frowned. Suzy had not answered the customary, 'Love you too Jake.' She had mumbled. He got the pinprickly feeling he got whenever he knew he was in trouble. "I mean it Suzy, I love you."

"Love you too Jake." Suzy said placidly.

Okay, so he wasn't in too horribly much trouble. She had said it, if flatly. He still needed to know how much the damage was.

"I'm really sorry..." he said pitifully.

"I know." she said.

She just wasn't playing fair now. He still had no idea how angry she was. So he'd have to ask her.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked dreading the answer.

Suzy paused a moment before answering. " Not angry, just...confused. I thought you supported your little brother, and then you blew up at dinner. I don't understand."

Jake rubbed the back of his neck. "I dunno...musta snapped or something. Lot of pressure from Dad and the mayor for Halloween plans ya know?"

"I'm sorry Jake..." Suzy said, standing and giving him a hug. She took his (uninjured) hand and placed it to her belly.

"Do you feel anything?" she asked. It was absurd, but she could swear she felt Jake's fingers tremble.

Jake pulled his hand away quickly. "Not yet." he said tiredly.

Suzy frowned, bamboozled as to Jake's strange behavior tonight. "What's wrong Jake? You've been acting strangely since I told you about the baby."

"I dunno. Stress. I'm tired, lets go to sleep." he said, ignoring the question. He turned from her and started heading towards the stairs.

"Jake." Suzy called softly. Jake froze, and turned around to face her. Her eyes pleaded with him, toying with his guilt, until he blurted aloud,

"Suzy, I'm really nervous about this new baby. There, I said it." he grumbled.

Suzy uttered a single word. "Oh."

"Yeah...I mean, Suzy, what if we can't do this? Jill's a handful by herself. And, I don't know, having more than one kid...makes me feel old. Not mid-life crisis old, but...like, parents old. Its...a strange feeling."

Suzy was mildly impressed. Jake was somewhat of an emotional cripple when it came to discussing feelings. This was a major step for him.

"I don't think the baby will really care if we're ready or not Jake...we can handle it. Jill was tough the first year or so, but it certainly was an adventure wasn't it?" Suzy said, a slight smile dancing on her lips.

Jake grinned. That crooked, full-moon grin that made Suzy (and most other females in HalloweenTown) swoon. "If nothing else, it was an adventure." he said, a trickle of laughter added for good measure.

* * *

When Vannesa opened her eyes, it was still the dead, silent time of night; when the clock strikes none and it seems like the rest of world has been swallowed up in the darkness. 

Her head was resting on Cedric's chest, and he was still asleep, judging by his slow, steady respirations. His ring finger of his left hand, the one wrapped about her waist, was twitching slightly, but otherwise he seemed, by all acounts, peaceful.

Vannesa slowly slinked her way out of Cedric's sleepy grip. She sat up next to his form on the seat, ignoring the squeal of the ancient leather as she tried to do so.

Cedric didn't stir. He looked much more at peace asleep as opposed to awake, in Vannesa's mind. And it was nice to see him rested. He thought she didn't know, but she knew that he hadn't been sleeping much at all. Which was perfectly understandable, given the circumstances.

She traced his thick, course stich around his eye. It was strange, but somehow it fit Cedric precisely...a scar that never healed, a stitched up brain, bottling his thoughts. She didn't understand why anyone would tease him about it.

And she had seen him teased. Watching for the doctor's tower, she could watch the entire town square, and had seen the packs of hulking populars hunt and pick off the outcasts of the group. The average status monsters were merely scavengers, picking at the rejects pyche with their scornful eyes, like crow's bills on an animal corpse. What was so awfully ironic though, was the fact that these tormentors were the same students whose teachers sung their praises, who were looked upon as, "Nice kids." by the community. They were nothing more than glorified bullies.

Cedric, most likely due to his silence and lack of social skills, was clearly an outcast. Vannesa herself was no stranger to being ridiculed. Some poor Italian girl from the slums getting into advanced placement classes is bound to raise a few eyebrows. Her classmates, the wealthy and privaliged, were hardly accepting of her. A few times it was so bad she skipped the rest of her classes for the day, crying silently in a dirty stall in the girl's room.

Vannesa sighed. She was so **damn tired** of having to be the strong one...if Cedric snapped, he got a kiss and a 'Don't do it again'. In the Human World, if Vannesa snapped, she got a one-way ticket to the land of white coats.

Even with that looming threat over her head, Vannesa was balancing on the edge of a very sharp blade called 'Sanity'.

* * *

Yeah, I know guys, long time no update. Technically, I have a speech to write so I shouldn't be writing this chapter, but no matter. Please, please review guys, it makes my day and encourages me to keep this up.


	37. Beauty and the Beast

37

Well, this is a pretty quick update for me. Only because this isn't that great a chapter... :3

Anyways, hope you guys enjoy it, and I'd like to thank all the reviewers of last chapter, (I noticed there weren't as many last chapter, hmm?) So, without further ado, here it is.

* * *

Cedric hit his skull againest the ceiling of the car with his startlement. His hand had fallen onto the horn button, emitting a shrill **honk**! through the darkness. Vannesa, too, sat stick-straight up, jolted awake by the horn. 

"I hope nobody heard that..." Cedric mumbled, trying to see out the misted window of the car into the blackness.

"Hmmm..." Vannesa muttered, snuggling againest his ribcage, hoping for some more sleep.

Cedric sighed with content at the feeling of her body warmth againest his stick figure. He kissed her lightly on top of her head. Vannesa tilted her head, and kissed him back on the lips. They continued kissing for fifteen minutes or so, before Cedric's forked tongue found its way into Vannesa's mouth, and her's in his. They leaned back, and before Cedric's reeling mind could register it, his hands were fumbling with the third button on Vannesa's shirt. He stopped himself.

"Isn't this how we got in trouble the first time?" Vannesa said, with, Cedric noted, a slight smile playing on her lips.

Cedric laughed breathlessly. "Heh, yeah..."

They froze like that for a few minutes, both uncertain of what to do next.

"Beautiful, uh, stars. You know, tonight?" Cedric stumbled.

"Yeah..." Vannesa breathed a reply.

Cedric glanced around, hoping to find a witty observation. He spotted Vannesa's shirt. "I like your...shirt."

Vannesa glanced down at it. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah." Cedric found himself staring. At the point in which he stopped himself, her shirt showed a hint of cleavage. Being an adolescent boy, he was gawking a bit.

Vannesa's face, he could see, was turning pink. He quickly averted his gaze to her eyes.

"Well, this is awkward." Vannesa said, articulating Cedric's thoughts.

Cedric laughed nervously. "Yeah."

"Cedric?"

"Hmmm?"

"You're on top of me."

"Oh!" Cedric quickly returned to a sitting position on the car bench seat.Vannesa sat up as well. There was now about four inches of space between them. They both stared straight ahead. They didn't talk for a minute or two, neither really knowing what to do or say.

"Soooo..." Vannesa finally said.

"I'm, ah, sorry about that." Cedric mumbled.

"Umm, well, thats...okay. I guess." Vannesa said, frowning uncertainly.

Then, out of nowhere, Cedric started laughing. Vannesa stared at him. He hadn't laughed like that in, well, a while. Finally, when he could speak, he said:

"Sorry...its just...I mean, lookit us! We're effin' beauty and the beast in the flesh!"

This caused Vannesa to burst out in a giggle. "I guess we are..." she said. "Some fairy tale huh? They never mentioned teeange pregnancies or impromptu weddings in all those disney movies."

Cedric nodded, grinning. "Of course, if anybody else called you a beast, I'd be very upset."

"Cedric!" Vannesa said half-heartedly angry. She was more happy that he cracked a joke. She pushed him playfully. He grinned, and leaned in for a kiss. Before either knew it, they were in a deep kiss in the back of the hearse.

* * *

At about this time, Jack Skellington was reclining on the king-sized bed he shared with Sally. He read aloud, in fluent French. Sally was nuzzled againest his side. 

She yawned. "What does that mean Jack?" she asked after he finished reading a long passage.

Jack, having had time to master many languages, summarized for Sally. "Well, Belle's just traded herself for her father's place at the Beast's castle. She's being led to her room by the Beast, and when she gets there, she collapses on the bed crying."

"Have you read this book before Jack?" Sally asked.

Jack chuckled. "Many times. Its a classic. And so beautiful, don't you think? Beauty and the Beast...a romantic idea, to be sure, and not very practical at all...but there's something about it."

Sally nodded in agreement. "I like this book Jack." She yawned again. "How does it end?"

Jack wrapped an arm about her. "Ah-ah-ah. That would spoil it."

"Jaaaaack.." Sally said sleepily.

Jack glanced at the ticking owl clock on his wall. "Its late babydoll. We should get some sleep." he groaned. "The Mayor wants me to go over some themes tomorrow."

Sally snuggled closer to Jack as he extinguished the candle on the nightstand. Childish as it seemed, she still was slightly afriad of the dark. It may seem strange that she hung on closer to the King of Halloween in the dark, but Sally wasn't afriad of Jack.

"Jack?" she asked softly.

Jack replied a weak, "Yes babydoll?"

"What do you think?"

"About what Sally?"

"Cedric."

"Oh." was all he replied.

"What do you think?"

"He's my son...so I suppose I'll support him in whatever he chooses to do with his life. I'll admit, so far I'm not ecstatic on how its going. But, I think they'll be okay."

Sally let out a small giggle. "Beauty and the beast, right Jack?"

Jack chuckled. "Right babydoll."

* * *

Yeah...this chapter makes me unhappy. Gwah! But, forgive this blah chapter, please. And may I remind you that R&R does not stand for rest and relaxation in fanfiction, so, please, review!


End file.
